Special Investigations Division: Broken Crown
by Loki's Son
Summary: The long lost Chrysalis child is ready to assume the throne in Cardassia in a constitutional monarchy. Fearing this, the military kidnaps her. The SID is tasked with bringing her back before she dies.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or its related properties. All such rights and considerations belong to CBS/Paramount.**

**This is the 15th installment of the _Special Investigations Division_ series. Enjoy, `cause there's more on the way!**

* * *

The downtrodden Cardassian prisoners filed into the sports arena. Armed Militia troops watched their every move with sharp eyes. The prisoners, most of whom had already been beaten, dutifully entered the arena without protest. After all, obedience beat in the heart of every true Cardassian.

Gul Maret gazed across the arena and his face twisted in rage. Hatred consumed him. Monarchists were parasites from a bygone age. It was better to be rid of them entirely so that the collective whole of Cardassia could thrive once the diseased portions were carved out.

_First these monarchists and then those damned democrats_. Maret fought the urge to spit; _All of the retrograde elements threatening Cardassia's glory will be destroyed._

Bodies were lined up against a wall and shot. A list of charges preceded the executions but there were no trials. Cardassian justice, it seemed, had leapt backwards.

Maret and his sponsors wanted to return the Union to the perceived golden age under the troika of the High Command, the Obsidian Order, and the Detepa Council. Each member coordinated with the other but effectively controlled their respective portion of the government without interference from another member. The Cardassian Union had functioned in this way for hundreds of years. In the uncertain future of the democratic age it was seen as a panacea by many.

The competing utopian vision was that of the monarchists. Besotted by their dim recollections of a monarchy that died before the birth of the Union, they propelled the advent of their fabled Chrysalis child. The problem was that this heir to the throne was very much alive and she was on her way to Cardassia to assume the throne in a newly minted constitutional monarchy. If a Unionist's soul cringed at the thought of elections and constitutions, imagine the stark terror it felt at the thought of royalty.

Maret ruminated on these topics as the latest round of prisoners was marched before the firing squad. One of them, a boy of nine or ten defiantly stared at his would be killers in the face. With a blend of courage and conviction he began to sing a song. It was a ditty taught to schoolchildren to mock the former ways of king and country but the boy sang it proudly.

It was an ancient ballad full of eldritch power. As its notes filled the air spirits lifted and other voices were raised. Soon an anthem echoed through the streets of Kildana on Carbel VIII. Maret activated his comm and screamed into it, "Kill them you fools! Kill all of them!"

The hand selected troops raised their riffles and fired. Particle beams lashed out at the crowd, decimating it. Once the screams and the whine of the disruptors faded all that was left was silence. Maret surveyed the scene and called his lieutenant over, "Dispose of the bodies. I want them cleaned up before dawn."

"It will be done."

A smile played at Maret's lips, _It isn't much but it's a start._

* * *

"Are we really leaving for Cardassia Prime tomorrow?" Katreen Dervin earnestly implored.

Katreen's father, Feist, proudly smiled. Her only desire was to return to Cardassia even though she'd only been technically born in Cardassian territory. Katreen had been whisked away to the Federation and the safety it offered on the very eve of her birth. Katreen's destiny had literally been scripted hundreds of years before her birth and now the moment of fruition was about to arrive.

Katreen was the Chrysalis child of Cardassian legend. Hundred of years before it had been prophesied that a child bearing the royal birthmark would be born and would restore the royal family to power. Katreen bore the mark. The Purple Peppercorn was emblazoned on her royal derriere.

Katreen's gender had proven to be a sticky point. Most adherents to the legend had assumed the child would be male. Fortunately, in a rousing show of Cardassia's ongoing social evolution they'd forgiven her for being female and heartily embraced her.

Dervin watched his daughter as she checked and rechecked her luggage. Her life had not been an easy one. Aneesh, her mother, had passed when Katreen had been three. She was the victim of an assassin which Katreen had barely survived.

Katreen's survival was the direct result of Lyoti Mariska's handiwork. Mariska was Katreen's sworn protector. A former officer aboard a Cardassian cruiser, Mariska provided security expertise and bodyguard services for Katreen.

Dervin considered the reasons for their impending move. Eight years of democracy had taught the Cardassian people that they desired a more stable system. Hence a constitutional monarchy. In essence, the President would run the daily affairs of office but the liege would have oversight and veto authority. The monarch would also not leave office every six years when the President did.

Of course, Castellan Ghemor had just been elected to his second six year term as Cardassia's president. Part of that election had been bought on his promise of reforming the constitution. Thus Katreen was to be crowned Monarch on the evening of her twelfth birthday. Dervin would act as her advisor and handle her affairs until she reached her majority in her seventeenth year.

There was a discreet clearing of the throat from behind Dervin and he turned to find Mariska standing there. As always, she wore her body armour and her phaser, "Your Majesty, the transports have been prepared and the security arrangements aboard the liner have been taken care of. We're ready for departure."

Dervin grew melancholy, "It's been twelve years. Can we ever truly go back?"

Mariska nodded, "Of course we can…for _her_ sake."

Dervin grew ashamed, "Yes. Yes, of course. We'll be ready at the appointed time."

Mariska smiled, "As you say, sir."

As the exiled soldier strode away Dervin wondered if he'd ever had as much faith in his daughter's future as Mariska had. Mariska had been a source of inspiration for Dervin and had silently guided the negotiations with Ghemor. He hoped that she found her reward for her faith to be adequate. He himself still had grave doubts…

* * *

Brin Macen moved from the auditorium to the outer lobby. Refreshment kiosks were set up there and he was dying for a latte. The last speaker had been dry beyond words. The Annual Conference of Security Consultants and Private Investigators was never lively but it usually avoided tedium.

Generally, Macen was involved with a case and had to send a proxy to these events. Owing to the severity of injuries sustained during his last mission Admiral Amanda Forger had put Macen's Outbound Ventures firm on suspension from receiving new contracts from Starfleet's Special Investigations Division for just over nine months now. Macen had an appointment with her tonight after the conference wrapped up to amend the situation.

Physically, there were no lasting repercussions from what Bertram Sindis had done to Macen. Psychologically it was a different story and that's what Forger was afraid of. Macen already had a documented case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Being beaten nearly to death would undoubtedly add to the layers of emotional scarring wrapping Macen's soul.

Macen was one of the best irregular agents hired by Forger but he was also unpredictable. His responses to threats were wide and varied. They tended to be lethal and Starfleet's governing authorities frowned upon that.

The entire reason Macen wasn't in Starfleet any longer was the fact that he had decided to summarily execute an entire shipload of pirates. Only his decades of meritorious service had spared him from prosecution…in exchange for early retirement. And since Macen was an El-Aurian _early _was the operative word.

Macen was human in appearance and only seemed to be in his mid-thirties. Truth be told, he'd lived for over four hundred years and was still going strong…as he was determined to prove to Forger. He'd had enough of resting on his laurels.

As his mind rested on his likely approach with Forger his eyes drifted across the milling crowd. He drank his coffee with satisfaction and was considering a second cup when he thought he recognised a woman's profile. This startled him because he couldn't believe that person would be _here_ of all places.

He manoeuvred across the lobby in order to get a better angle. All that proved was that it _was_ who he'd thought. He couldn't believe Annika Ryst had the brass to come here for this conference.

He made his way towards her and silently crept up behind her. She honestly seemed engrossed in the conversation that she was having with Glick Gutterman. Macen couldn't imagine anyone enjoying Gutterman's company.

"I do believe someone is trying get your attention, Ms. Rockford." Gutterman pointed out.

Celeste Rockford smiled, "Yes, Captain Macen is an admirer of mine. Could you excuse us?"

"Of course." Gutterman sniffed and strolled away.

Rockford turned, "What do you want Macen?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm a member." Rockford replied, "I come every year."

"Annika Ryst is not on the membership rolls." Macen snapped.

"No," Rockford replied, "but Celeste Rockford _is_. Now keep your voice down. I've gone legit. I'm working full time as an investigator."

"You're a bloody fugitive!" Macen whispered.

"A mere technicality." Rockford countered, "I was never convicted. A judge sent me to Arcadia on the recommendation of a psychiatrist. In the raid where I was arrested, I didn't actually kill anyone. Forensics backed me up on this so they couldn't go to trial."

Macen's empathic senses could taste the veracity of her words. Furthermore, his ability to detect probability shifts was working overtime. Macen could literally see potential futures and he chose one that seemed most likely based upon number of concurrent occurences. Rockford shook him, "Snap out of it!"

"Where will you be tomorrow?" he asked with a new determination.

"On my way back to Laos V." she answered, "Why?"

"Would you be willing to meet me for lunch?" Macen enquired.

"Maybe." Rockford was growing wary, "Why?"

"If what you say checks out I want to offer you a job." Macen said, "I'm willing to triple your daily rate."

"I'm not a merc any more." Rockford warned him, "And I'm not Annika Ryst. I'm Celeste Rockford. Get used to it."

"All right Celeste." Macen surrendered, "I hear and obey."

"Where do you want to meet?" Rockford asked.

"Ever here of a pub called the Dark Man in Belfast?" Macen wondered.

"No." Rockford admitted.

"Ask for directions." Macen instructed, "Noon, Greenwich Mean Time, okay?"

"Fine." It was Rockford's turn to capitulate, "I'll be there."

"See you tomorrow then." Macen grinned and went off in search of another latte and a scone.

"What the hell have I just agreed to?" Rockford asked herself.

* * *

Macen rang Forger's door buzzer and waited. He'd never been to her flat before. He knew this was a new place of residence for her. Ever since she'd been crippled she required a home that was antigrav chair accessible.

The door slid open to reveal a spacious living area. It was all one story and most of the objects in the room were sensibly placed. With the antigravs her chair could levitate her all the way to the ceiling so retrieving objects was no challenge. The only thing missing was Forger.

"I'm in here." A muffled voice called out. Macen pushed past the living room and went down the hallway. He heard noise up ahead and came to stop at a doorway that led to an exercise room. Forger was working out her upper body on a resistance machine.

"Sorry." Forger said as she finished her final reps, "I got a late start."

"It's all right." Macen assured her, "I was late because of doing some research."

"If you'd wait in the main room, I'll shower and get dressed." Forger suggested.

Macen complied and waited for his employer. After a time she came floating out. Her skill with the chair's controls had drastically improved over the last nine months.

"Looking good, Amanda." Macen cheered.

"Stop it." Forger blushed, "I'll run into something."

"Heavens forefend." Macen teased.

"Okay," Forger sighed, "enough of that. Would you like a late supper?"

"Sounds good." Macen admitted.

"Good." Forger began formulating plans, "I know a great Chinese place that does take out. They're so good people from Beijing travel here to have a meal."

"That makes sense." Macen opined, "The food in Beijing sucks. You have to go to Shanghai or Hong Kong for an outstanding meal."

"You're just prejudiced." Forger countered, "And your prejudices are out of date. It's been fifteen years since you spent any real length of time on Earth. A lot of top drawer restaurants have opened in Beijing since then."

Macen conceded, "I bow before your greater knowledge and infinite wisdom."

Forger rolled her eyes, "If only."

"Alas, you know me too well." Macen said theatrically.

"Would you shut up and let me order?" Forger called from the comp/comm.

"But of course." Macen continued in the same vein, "You need but ask."

"Spare me." Forger requested.

Forger knew the restaurant's staff by name and quickly ordered a veritable feast. She moved into the kitchen and called out, "What's your poison?"

"What do you have in the way of fruit juice?" Macen wondered.

"White grape." Forger answered, "It's pretty old though."

"I'll take it." Macen replied, "Thanks."

"So where's the other half of your particular combo?" Forger asked.

"You mean T'Kir?" Macen smiled.

"Who else is constantly attached to your hip?" Forger enquired.

Macen's smile blossomed, "So we're a little co-dependent. Where's the harm?"

"I suppose there isn't any." Forger relented, "So where is she?"

"Mountain climbing in the Italian Alps with Hannah Grace." Macen said, referring to his SID team's resident pilot, "They'll be rejoining me in two days."

"They'll be in the mood to party." Forger loosed an evil chuckle, "Are you ready for that?"

"I've girded my loins." Macen promised.

"You'd better have." Forger's eye held an evil twinkle, "Those girls can get down. Their exploits have reached Earth."

"We'll be okay." Macen assured her.

"All right." Forger became more sombre, "You said you wanted to talk. What's on your mind?"

Macen hesitated. Using his paranormal senses he scrutinised Forger. She'd been dealt a harsh blow but it hadn't broken her. She was saddened and there were regrets but she was fiercer and more stubborn than ever.

"I was wondering when my team would be going off suspension." Macen said.

"You mean you want to know when _you_ will be getting off suspension." Forger corrected for him.

"It amounts to the same thing." Macen admitted.

"You've stayed busy by taking non-Starfleet contracts. Dr. Blink had a devil of a time trying to coordinate with your schedule." Forger pointed out.

"Has the good doctor made her recommendations?" Macen asked.

"She has. You're to be considered an extremely dangerous man. You're also to be reinstated by order of Admiral Nechayev and your records sealed at the highest level. Congratulations, you can go back to work." Forger revealed, "So, how's my sister doing?"

Shannon Forger, Amanda's younger sister, was the Executive Officer of Macen's ship. Macen grinned, "The _Obsidian_ wouldn't function without her. Tom Riker was a brilliant tactician but he was a horrible administrator. Shannon is five times the XO that he was."

"And no signs of a drug problem?" Forger wanted to know.

Macen shook his head, "She's clean. She just needed to do the job in order to realise that she was more than capable of doing it in the first place."

Forger wore a rueful expression, "That sounds like Shannon."

"Still," Macen added, "She's a natural when it comes to personnel matters. She's a top notch ship handler and she's beginning to relish the job. Personally, I can't ask for more."

Forger smiled, "Thank you, Brin. You didn't have to give her a second chance. It was good of you."

"Yeah right." Macen countered, "I just didn't want to lose an officer with her potential."

The door rang and Forger instructed it to open. The delivery man brought in their food and set it out on the table. Forger went to the side of the table without a chair. Macen took a seat opposite of her.

They dove into the food and hungrily ate for some time. Later, Macen picked at his food but barely partook. Forger watched this for several minutes and finally intervened, "Something's on your mind and it isn't the food."

His eyes intently met hers, "You spoke of second chances. Would you give a second chance to someone who'd tried to kill you?"

"You mean Richard don't you?" Forger apprehensively asked. Her ex-husband, Richard Drake, had been the man to put her in the antigrav chair. He'd been psychologically conditioned to do it and did it without meaning to but the net result was the same: she couldn't walk.

"Not necessarily Richard." Macen replied, "But he could prove to be the most useful example. He's freshest in your mind."

"Richard had no choice." Forger admitted, "I can't fault him for that. His predicament, however, came as a result of decisions he willingly made. I can't forget or forgive that. It's all a moot point anyway. Richard's programmed to kill me on sight. We have to be kept separated or one of us dies."

Forger studied him for a moment, "That wasn't an idle question, was it?"

Macen told her of meeting Ryst in her new identity. He relayed what they'd discussed and his offer of tomorrow. Forger frowned.

"You're not honestly thinking of employing her are you?" she asked.

"I'm offering her Rab Daggit's empty slot on the team." Macen revealed.

"Ye Gods, Brin." Forger exclaimed.

"I've made up my mind, Amanda." Macen warned her.

"Heaven help us all." Forger muttered, "I'll start processing her security clearance tomorrow."

Macen brightened, "Thanks. I knew you'd understand."


	2. Chapter 2

Macen entered the Dark Man and found it to be the same as when he and Elias Vaughn had discovered it fifty years ago. The furniture was newer but in the same style. The sparse wall decorations were still the same as before. It looked lived in without appearing shabby.

Belfast had a history which fascinated Macen. Throughout the 20th century it had been the object of a fierce struggle for independence. The primary antagonist had resorted to terror tactics and lost the sympathy of the world. At the end of the century they began seeking a political solution achieved through negotiation.

Dissidents sought to continue the violence but the former rival factions banded together and drove the terrorists out through an act of popular will. It was an example that helped guide the struggling nations of Earth to come together after World War III. Since his time with the Maquis, Belfast had earned itself a special place in his heart.

Macen surveyed the room and spotted Ryst…he had to get used to her new name…he spotted _Rockford_ sitting alone in a booth that afforded a view of the interior of the pub as well as the entrance. He smiled to himself. That was the spot he would have chosen to sit at if he'd arrived first.

He reached the table and sat down, "Hello Celeste. Have you been here long?"

"Long enough to wonder if you were going to be on time." Rockford admitted.

A pub matron came to their table and they ordered. She immediately brought their drinks. Rockford had a pint of the bitter while Macen enjoyed a cup of tea. Rockford eyed Macen, "So what do you want?"

"I checked your criminal records yesterday." Macen said.

"And you discovered I don't have any." Rockford supplied for him.

"Right." Macen grinned, "Which clears the way for our imminent conversation."

The matron reappeared with their meals. Rockford chose shepard's pie while Macen had a bacon sandwich. Once the server was gone Rockford asked, "What imminent conversation? I thought you were going to offer me a job."

"How would you like to join my SID team?" Macen enquired.

Rockford stared at him in stunned silence. Eventually she dropped her fork and that snapped her out of it.

"You've got to be joking." She sputtered.

"No, I'm not." Macen assured her, "You have all of the qualifications. I've checked your reputation. You're purported to be a highly competent and professional investigator. These reports came from some parties that are very hard to impress. I not only want you for my team, to be blunt, I _need_ you on my team." Macen hesitated and then added, "And if I may be so bold, _you _need to be on the team as well."

"How can you say that?" Rockford wondered, "How can you offer me this? I've tried to kill you."

Macen shrugged, "I can forgive a lot. You were working for other individuals at the time. It was your job to do as they said. Later, when it became personal, you decided to forgo fulfilling your desire for revenge and instead tried to help." Macen grew intent, "My impression of you is that you're a person searching for something. On Mityr, you tried to warn me of Sindis' plans. You abandoned B'nner's quest for vengeance and fled to forge your own life."

Macen continued, "During the Tarsus Wars you aspired to a goal and an ideal greater than yourself. You sought the greater good. All of your merc jobs gave you a small taste of that pursuit. Now, as a private investigator, you're trying to help people sort out their lives."

"I can offer you more than eking out a meagre existence. I can offer you a dream." Macen promised.

Hesitantly, Rockford asked, "What kind of a dream?"

Macen told her of the dream of the Seekers of Truth, of restoring balance to the galaxy, and of uniting sentient life under one banner. He talked of realising the ideals of justice and equality. He spoke of hope.

In a choked voice, Rockford said, "If I agree to this you have to absorb my agency and retain my employees. They're good people and they deserve a shot at being under the Outbound Ventures umbrella."

Macen handed her a padd, "All you have to do is read the contract and approve of it. Your agency will become a subsidiary of Outbound Ventures, Inc. and you'll always be welcome there even after you decide to leave the SID team."

"How…?" Rockford was astonished, "How could you anticipate my request?"

Macen grinned, "Trade secrets, my dear."

* * *

Later, after they'd finished their meal and Rockford had accepted the employment contract and the sale of her agency, they stood outside the pub.

"Need a lift?" Rockford asked as she stood by the curb hailing a cab.

Macen shook his head, "I'm catching a train to Dublin. I'm meeting my wife there."

Rockford grimaced, "I'd forgotten about her."

"She won't bite." Macen promised, "I'll see to it."

"Why're you being so nice?" Rockford had to know.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Just don't waste yours." Macen advised.

As he strolled down the street, Rockford considered his words. Her cab arrived and she instructed the cabbie to drop her off at the municipal public transporter.

* * *

At the Clarence Hotel in Dublin, Macen dropped T'Kir's gear off in their suite. He turned to face her and she came running towards him. Leaping into the air she landed into his waiting, if somewhat startled, arms. Unfortunately, her momentum carried them backwards and they fell onto the bed in a jumble.

T'Kir kissed him fiercely and her body melted into his. She ran her hands down the length of his body until her hand reached his groin. She adopted a wicked smile.

"D'we have time for a quickie?" she giggled.

Macen accepted her offer and they were thirty minutes late meeting Grace in the restaurant. She smiled good naturedly and asked, "Only had time for a quickie?"

Macen blushed but T'Kir plopped down in her seat, "Yeah, but what a rush after being stuck in the middle of nowhere."

Grace looked to Macen, who was settling in his chair, "She missed you."

Still blushing, Macen smiled, "I got that."

T'Kir pinched his cheek, "Isn't he cute?"

"I suppose." Grace allowed.

"What d'you mean?" T'Kir growled.

"T'Kir, I don't think of him in those terms. I acknowledge the fact that he's a reasonably attractive man but he's my Captain. That fact supersedes anything else. Hands off. Out of bounds. Plus, he's married to you."

"Thank you." Macen gratefully replied.

"Well, when you put it that way…" T'Kir relented.

"Since I've had plenty of time to study the menu," Grace smiled, "let me make a few recommendations…"

* * *

As the meal wore on, T'Kir's enthusiasm went up a notch as she and Grace described their trip to Macen. Other patrons unabashedly stared. They weren't used to seeing an emotive Vulcan.

T'Kir's parents had been followers of the tenets of Sybok rather than Surak. Emotional expression was the highest form of personal fulfilment. As things stood, T'Kir was highly fulfilled.

A more pressing point was that she'd been an extremely sensitive and powerful telepath. Others' thoughts had been her own without desiring them or trying to access them. That had driven her to the brink of madness. Truth be told, she'd never fully recovered.

Her abilities were drastically paired down now so any intrusions were done with intent and purpose. Of those sitting at the table with her, Grace was immune to her telepathy. Macen could block her out despite a permanent and private rapport that they shared. Despite her abilities being limited in range, her connection to Macen seemed boundless.

Although they were enjoying their meal, T'Kir took an opportunity when the conversation lulled to ask, "Why are you blocking my telepathy now. Earlier you felt guilty but I didn't probe deep enough to discover why."

"I have news you won't like." Macen confessed, "I've been holding back in order to avoid talking about it."

"Too late, buster." T'Kir decided, "We're talking `bout it now."

"I've found someone to take over Rab's role on the team." Macen revealed.

T'Kir was surprised. He'd nearly given up on placing someone in that slot. Intrigued, she asked who it was.

"It's someone you know and don't like." Macen warned her.

"I'm a big girl, Brin." T'Kir replied, "I can play nice. Now, tell me."

"It's Annika Ryst." Macen blurted, "Only it's not. She's assumed a new identity. She's Celeste Rockford now."

"Are you out of your _frinxing _mind?" she hissed between clenched teeth, "She's tried to kill us. _Twice_."

"Read my thoughts and you'll see why I made the decision I did." Macen suggested.

T'Kir hesitated and then her brow furrowed ever so slightly and she perused his memories. When she finished, she whistled, "Okay, good call."

"What?" Grace protested, "I don't get to know?"

"T'Kir can tell you later. Right now let's finish up and then take in some of the local sights." Macen said.

"Yes, Captain my Captain." Grace retorted.

"Ain't she somethin'?" T'Kir wore a Cheshire grin.

Macen rolled his eyes and went back to his meal.

* * *

Tom Riker swung through Outbound Ventures' offices. He was headed for Christine Pike's lair. Pike was a former Starfleet administrator that now served as Outbound Ventures' official liaison with the SID.

Riker poked his head into her office and grinned, "Hiya Chris, got a minute?"

"For you, Captain," Pike returned the grin, "always. Take a seat."

Riker turned a chair around backwards and straddled it "Any news from Brin?"

"About his reinstatement?" Pike sought clarification.

"Is there anything else?" Riker wearily smiled. Riker had recently left Macen's SID team to assume command of the newly refurbished _Emden_-class escort. The _SS Indomitable _was her name and she'd already proven that she was a tough little ship. In fact, she was the most powerful ship in Outbound Ventures' privateer fleet. She was rivalled only by the _SS Jack Aubrey_, an Iotian built _Constitution_-class analogue.

Riker was the second Outbound Ventures captain to secure work as a SID team leader. In Macen's absence and with his years of experience serving with Macen Riker had taken up the shortfall created by Macen's suspension. Needless to say, the entire crew was exhausted.

Riker waited for an answer. Finally his brow raised, "Well?"

Pike laughed, "Brin's back. You've earned a vacation. Take it easy."

"I will." Riker assured her, "Thanks."

"Any plans?" Pike wondered.

"We're starting off by having dinner with Rab and Parva tonight." Riker informed her.

"Sounds fun." Pike turned to her desk and handed Riker a padd, "You may be interested in this."

"What is it?" Riker asked.

"Brin just bought a detective agency." Pike revealed, "They seem quite competent."

"Why'd he do that?" Riker enquired.

"He hired the head of the agency on to the SID team." Pike answered, "It's all in the file."

"I'll be sure to check it out." Riker said as he rose, "For now, I'm meeting Lees, Radil, and Abby for lunch. See ya."

Pike wished for the umpteenth time that she'd landed Riker before Danan. "Oh well." She said to herself and went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, we're reinstated." Macen said over subspace, "I'd expect a mission at any time."

Dracas nodded, "I agree. Do you want me to alert our newest teammates?"

"That would be appreciated." Macen replied.

"Gantz and Galen 3 left the ship together." Dracas informed him, "They were planning on spending the evening together."

Macen grimaced, "This could spell trouble."

"I don't know where they went." Dracas confessed.

"Gantz prefers the Sailor's Moon. It's part bar, part brothel. It's where he'd take someone as naïve as Galen 3." Macen sighed.

"I'll be there shortly." Dracas vowed before terminating the connection.

* * *

A few hours before, Gantz and Galen 3 entered the Sailor's Moon. Galen 3's eyes nearly popped out of their skull at his first glimpse of all the women in the bar. They were dressed provocatively yet within the common framework of the modest standards of Barrinor.

The two were a study in contrasts. Gantz was grizzled and grey haired. He was built like a tree trunk with thick limbs. Galen 3 was sandy haired, youthful, and gangly. Gantz was an experienced traveller having traversed the length of the Federation. Galen 3 was fresh off of his homeworld of Eminiar VII.

The older Gantz had been born an Acamarian Gatherer. Effectively a pirate, Gantz had grown up raiding ships and pillaging colonial outposts. After his clan had reconciled with their fellow Acamarians Gantz became a bounty hunter and skip tracer.

He became well versed in all the legal and police procedures spanning the Federation as well as dozens of worlds beyond the UFP's borders. He possessed a fierce reputation. Few fugitives had managed to elude him throughout his career. Now he was a member of Macen's SID team.

His breadth of knowledge coupled with his skills as a tracker had appealed to Macen. Added to this Gantz's stoic demeanour and laconic manner immediately won Macen over. Hired in as the newly christened Law Enforcement Specialist Gantz provided a valuable step towards the team's new direction.

The original team had drifted off into a paramilitary mode. Macen's goal with this revamped edition of the team was to form an investigative unit. He remained as the Mission Commander. T'Kir was his cybernetics and computer expert. Galen 3 was hired in as the Sciences Specialist. Grace remained the pilot without peer. Dracas was the engineer. Tessa, the EMH, had become their medical expert.

Rockford had been hired in as an investigator. Radil Jenrya was their Security agent. Rockford, Radil, Dracas, and Gantz also doubled as the muscle. If called upon they could still perform military ops.

Galen 3 was a brilliant scientist. Unfortunately, he'd only been off his native world for three weeks before being recruited out of the Daystrom Institute. Fortunately, he was eager. He had a puppy-like quality about him. He was likeable and no one wanted to hurt him.

He'd practically begged Gantz to let him tag along on his excursion to the surface. Gantz had shrugged and agreed. He figured that it would open the kid's eyes a little. Judging by Galen 3's gaping expression that had happened.

* * *

Dracas entered the Sailor Moon and stopped to study his surroundings. He had to admit, if he'd been even remotely interested in the flesh of a woman this would be the place to cater to that desire. He spotted the table where Gantz and Galen 3 had women draped around them. Shaking his head Dracas went to intervene.

"I don't get it." Gantz complained, "I should've drunk you under the table hours ago."

Galen 3 grinned, "I have a catalyser implant. It consumes elements that my liver wouldn't normally handle or can't process."

"Crap." Gantz glumly replied.

"The Captain said you'd be here." Dracas said disapprovingly, "I'd hoped he'd be wrong."

"Why Dracas, are you here to break out of the mould?" Gantz asked.

Dracas gave him a withering gaze and Gantz shook his head, "Didn't think so."

"What are you doing here?" Galen 3 squeaked.

"We've been cleared for Starfleet contracts." Dracas informed them, "We're now on alert."

"No point in it." Gantz replied, "The Captain's not due back for four days. We won't make a move without him. We just spent nine months proving that."

Dracas couldn't argue the point. The Acamarian was correct. That still left another matter.

"Do not corrupt the boy." Dracas warned, "He has much to learn and a lifetime in which to learn it."

Gantz was about to protest but it was already too late. Dracas was headed for the door. Gantz had no idea that Dracas felt akin to Galen 3. He too had recently left his native world and begun travelling with Macen. He'd had much to learn and his teammates gently helped him. He wanted Galen 3 to have that same opportunity.

* * *

Grace strolled down the dock until she reached slip 9. The boat sitting there was beautiful and familiar. Ian Delaney waved her aboard from the aft deck. Seeing her he gave her a wary nod.

"I was surprised to get your call." He confessed, "After all, we did break up nine months ago, right?"

"Things were accelerating a little too fast." Grace replied, "I didn't think you knew what you were getting into."

"And what could I be getting into?" Delaney asked, "Beyond the usual?"

"That's just it, Ian." Grace sighed, "I'm not the usual. I may appear human, smell human, feel human, taste human, and scan human, but I'm _not_ human."

"I'm Kelvan." She continued, "With all of the prejudices and racial memories that implies. I have a genetic imperative to conquer and kill anything non-Kelvan."

"Really?" he asked.

Grace sighed, "Yes. There's a part of me that wants to kill you right now. It's something we all struggle with."

"Then why don't you?" Delaney asked, "With your superior tech it would take a while before we could beat you."

"That's just the point." Grace said, "Someone always comes along and beats us. It's just a matter of time. It's better to learn how to cooperate and live in peace."

"All right, I admit it: I never realised." Delaney confessed.

"That's because we were too busy shagging." Grace opined.

"But it was fun." Delaney grinned.

"Yes, it was." Grace admitted, "And I miss you. As long as we stay friends, we can hang out. Who knows what else can happen as long as we keep things casual?"

"I like the gist of that." Delaney said, "You still want to join me for the day?"

"Ooohhh yeah." Grace enthused.

"Then cast off." Delaney ordered.

"Aye, aye." Grace snapped a salute and happily complied.

* * *

Three days later, Katreen ran around excitedly. It was her first sight of her new apartments and she was giddy. Mariska kept trying to contain her while Dervin just beamed.

"You could help." Mariska complained.

Dervin chuckled, "It seems we have at long last discovered a limit to your esteemed talents."

Mariska scowled. Dervin called out to Katreen as she moved room to room, "Sweetness, it's time to go. The servants need time to prepare for us."

"Oh foo." She pouted as she came to a skidding halt. She immediately transformed from a bundle of excited energy to a quiet and attentive observer. Ghemor congratulated Dervin on her manners and upbringing.

"Mr. President?" Katreen politely asked, "If you're discussing me couldn't you also address me?"

Ghemor gazed upon her as a pleased grandfather adores a grandchild, "Of course your Majesty. I apologise for being rude."

"Why do we get such a nice place to live?" Katreen enquired, "Millions of Cardassian citizens are still living at sustenance levels. Why are we granted such luxuries?"

Ghemor was astonished at hearing such a lucid question from an eleven-year old, "I must say, your insight into the issue both surprises me and delights me. To answer your question: The situation was far worse in the Unionist days. Legates, Directors, and Legislaturists used to live in opulence that staggered the imagination. To this day the top 2% of wealthy business leaders still live in such grandeur as to propel them to a different world. We have removed much of the largess from the budget for elected officials. We do not, at this time, redistribute the wealth of the nation to equalise incomes. Cardassia has undergone many reforms but that would be one too many at this time."

Ghemor continued, "As far as the Monarch and the President go, the voters have actually agreed by referendum to compensate us for our efforts with extra privileges. Our actual wages are low but our support staff and our accommodations are paid for. Think of it as a reward stemming from the gratitude of the people."

Katreen frowned, "We're going to revisit this later."

Ghemor laughed good naturedly, "I have no doubts."

"What comes next?" Katreen wondered, "Watching the servants unpack my clothes and things doesn't sound like much fun."

There were smiles all around from that. Ghemor knelt down to address her, "How would you like to tour the school you'll be attending and meet some of the students there?"

"Can we? Please!" Katreen implored her father.

He smiled, "It's already been arranged."

Displaying the multicultural influences in her life, she pumped her fist in the air, "Yeeesss!"

Dervin looked slightly distressed, "Humans. Who can explain them?"

Mariska was profoundly unhappy with the security arrangements outside. Two Presidential guards accompanied Ghemor. Mariska's own force had to be abandoned at the border. She was Katreen's sole protector. Dervin's paternal instincts might prove useful but the odds were likely that he would simply get in the way.

Joining them in the courtyard leading to the pinnace landing pad was Elim Garak. Mariska knew next to nothing about Garak. His public record listed him as Ghemor's Special Advisor. Before that he participated in Damar's revolution. His past beyond that was shrouded in mystery. Some said he'd been an exile in Bajoran space for years. Others reported that he was a tailor of some repute. Whispers alluded to connections with the Obsidian Order and Enabran Tain.

Garak's secretive role included arranging Ghemor's security. Much to Garak's consternation. Ghemor insisted upon having only two security agents. In response Garak ensured that the agents would be the deadliest people within the Union.

Today a military honour guard was attached to the detail. What was unexpected was that the guard turned their weapons on the principals and began to open fire. Mariska and the two agents got several shots off before they were hit. Mariska's ablative armour left her wounded but conscious as two soldiers grabbed Katreen. Mariska started to rise but was tackled by Garak.

"If you truly love the child you will abandon martyrdom and save your strength to strike at them when the odds are in your favour." Garak whispered in her ear.

It was a moot point because the soldiers had transported away and spirited Katreen away with them. The agents were wounded as was Dervin. Only Ghemor and Garak remained unscathed. Garak lifted himself off of Mariska and assisted Dervin. When Dervin regained his feet he was seething.

"How could this happen?" he growled.

"I'm terribly sorry." Ghemor tried to reassure him, "I'll get my people on it immediately."

"'Your' people did this!" Dervin thundered, "I want Starfleet and I want them now!"

"That's impossible." Ghemor shouted back.

"Gentlemen," Garak almost cooed, "there is a solution. One of Starfleet's best has turned into a private contractor. We've hired him before and the results were favourable."

"You're discussing Brin Macen, aren't you?" Ghemor realised.

"Precisely." Garak's smile was benign.

"I know this Macen." Dervin revealed, "I'd trust him with my daughter's life. Only, he was a Maquis. Can you forgive such a thing?"

"Useful talent can be forgiven anything." Garak replied, "And Macen is _very_ useful. That is why Starfleet began hiring him after he resigned in disgrace."

"I don't care if he was disgraced." Dervin declared, "Macen saved my family's life. He may yet do so again. Find him. Hire him. Make it happen Ghemor."

Ghemor looked to Garak, "Can it be done?"

Garak graced him with a knowing smile, "I know who to talk to."


	4. Chapter 4

The Barrinor Macen, T'Kir, and Grace were returning to was a vastly different one than the Barrinor that had existed six months ago. Barrinor had joined the United Federation of Planets. It was an almost unprecedented event.

Securing membership had been a long, arduous process. The Federation's Colonial Affairs Department had been offering Barrinor the protection and full developmental assistance of the Federation in exchange for submitting to colonial control. This offer had stood unheeded for almost half a century. Barrinor opted to hold out for full membership. In the end, the plucky settlers outlasted the colonial officials. Full membership was secured in the end.

Drastic changes had come over the last six months. Gone was the capitalist economic model that had been Barrinor's lifeblood. Truly, little else changed. New jobs were developed for displaced workers. Those that wished to move off-world were resettled.

The major change was that Starfleet had arrived in force. Three starships had been assigned to Starbase 418 which was currently under construction in orbit over Barrinor. The existing KX station would remain the planet's commercial hub.

Added to the flurry of activity was the station being built for Outbound Ventures. Macen had finally decided that the corporation required a facility all its own. The station would be able to handle maintenance, repairs, refuelling, and refits.

They'd opted to orbit Odin, the system's fifth planet. It was a cooler world with Scandinavian type weather at the equatorial range and Antarctic conditions at the polar continents. The planet only boasted a million settlers so it would be private and with clear traffic lanes. There were also two moons, Ve and Vili. Both were frigid, uninhabited balls of ice.

Macen had hired a Cardassian firm to build the station. They were getting a _Nor_-class station. Being an older design they were relatively inexpensive and proven to be durable. The neighbouring Bajoran sector was littered with them so it wouldn't stand out.

In lieu of an ore processor, the station would have several industrial replicators installed in its heart. These would be used for starship repairs and construction. Six SPYards engineers were being based there to over see modifying and upgrading Outbound Ventures' SID vessels.

Another advantage was is that all of the Outbound Ventures ships could be based there as well as their crews. Most of the Outbound Ventures staff and personnel were moving to the station. Corporate offices were getting applications from merchants that wanted to set up shop there.

Macen and T'Kir were planning on moving to the station but keeping their terrestrial home as a vacation spot. Grace had similar plans. Radil and Dracas were setting up permanent quarters on the station. Gantz and Galen 3 were expected to do likewise. Macen assumed Rockford would since she was a fugitive on Barrinor. Now they just had to name the behemoth.

Macen had fielded several suggestions and requests for a name. He himself had suggested _Tiberius Station_, named after James T. Kirk. Dracas had liked it but T'Kir had replied with a backhand that nearly tore his arm off. The most popular choice so far was Dracas' _Artemis Station_. Macen and T'Kir liked it but felt they should choose something with a broader meaning. Whatever they chose it would be the result of long deliberation.

* * *

Grace brought the _Idiot's Delight _in for final approach for Barrinor. T'Kir had relegated her usual role of pilot in an acknowledgement of Grace's infinitely superior skills. Although the _Delight _wasn't much to look at, she was T'Kir's baby and Grace was being extra cautious in order to spare her friend any grief.

The _Skylark_-class scoutship had preceded the _Danube_-class runabout in size and modular configuration by twenty years. The Advanced Starship Design Bureau spent many years studying the _Skylark _design and its flaws. T'Kir had completely renovated the ship through a series of refits and modular exchanges. The _Idiot's Delight_ remained a cranky ship but at least she wasn't being repaired every other day now.

"Watch the lateral RCS thrusters." T'Kir warned, "They've been sticky lately."

"T'Kir," Grace wore a wry expression, "I've got it."

T'Kir took a deep breath, "Sorry Hannah. It's just been a while since someone else handled her."

"Okay, you're forgiven." Grace replied, "Now, where were we?"

"Ian Delaney." T'Kir answered, "You went to see him, now dish."

"Ian was very sweet." Grace informed her, "Instead of asking me about interests, hobbies, and previous assignments he took the time to learn more about me."

"And how did he react?" T'Kir asked.

"He coped." Grace said, "It was a little hard for him but our sweet little Ian has a few secrets of his own. He's not the pure, virtuous angel we've all thought him to be."

"Ooo, do tell!" T'Kir gleefully demanded.

"I'm sworn to secrecy." Grace replied, "News of this could send Ian to jail and I'm not going be the cause of that when I agree with what he did."

"Oh poop." T'Kir groused, "And I can't just read your mind to find out."

"Poor baby." Grace said consolingly.

"What have I missed?" Macen asked as he came forward from the aft compartments.

"Not much." T'Kir replied, "Hannah has just been expounding on Ian Delaney."

"I thought you were over him." Macen commented.

"I'm neither over him nor pining for him." Grace explained, "He's a dear friend."

"'Dear,' my eye." T'Kir retorted, "Are you or are you not pursuing Mr. Delaney?"

"No, I'm not." Grace sighed, "I'm giving Ian a chance to know the real and complete me. Once he's done that _he _can decide on whether or not I'm worth pursuing. My hopes aren't set either way. I'm content just being me."

"Congratulations, Hannah." Macen opined, "That's a very healthy attitude."

"But it doesn't get you any nookie." T'Kir complained, "I think I'll withhold judgement until later."

The comm started beeping and T'Kir answered it. Pike's image was displayed on the viewer, "T'Kir! Is Brin with you?"

"Naturally." T'Kir replied.

"You've had an assignment come in." Pike revealed, "I'll give you the details when you land."

"Gotcha." T'Kir said, "We'll be there in fifteen."

"Good." Pike replied, "This one's trouble."

* * *

Grace brought the _Delight _down on to the elevator pad. It descended into the underground complex as soon as the ship was stable. Once the elevator had stopped, Grace popped the hatch. She stayed behind to secure the ship while Macen and T'Kir pressed forward to meet Pike in their shared office.

Pike was already inside. She stood studying Macen" bookshelf, "I see you have some new titles."

The books in question were _The Captain's Loves_ by Janice Rand. Included were _I am not Human_ and _I am Human_ by Spock. Pike was perusing Rand's book, "I didn't think you were into this sort of thing."

Macen grinned, "You have to study all facets of a person's life in order to get to know them. Besides, T'Kir recommended it."

"You gotta make his obsession interesting." T'Kir opined.

"I can understand his interest." Pike admitted, "Kirk was a charismatic leader and a brilliant tactician. He just bent the rules to the breaking point."

"_That _sounds familiar." T'Kir grinned.

"Discussing yourself, dear?" Macen teased.

T'Kir stuck out her tongue and Macen replied, "Put that away unless you intend to use it."

T'Kir flashed him a wicked smile, "Don't give me any ideas."

"Ahem." Pike cleared her throat, "If we can all settle down?"

"Right." Macen agreed, "Have a seat, Chris."

Macen and T'Kir's desks had moved and now sat side by side with enough room to manoeuvre in between. Pike opted to sit in one of the available armchairs. Meanwhile, T'Kir retrieved everyone's favourite beverage of choice. When she had settled down Pike began.

"The pertinent data can be found under the 'Chrysalis' file in the 'SID Impending Cases' folder." Pike explained, "Yesterday Admiral Forger received a message from the Cardassian Union's Office of the President. Elim Garak specifically requested your assistance with a sensitive matter. The President's Office is offering twice the normal rates for the job."

She explained that the Chrysalis child had been kidnapped by rogue Cardassian forces. The government needed her back in a week's time in order to perform the coronation ceremony on time. The resources of the Cardassian Union stood ready to assist. Ghemor himself had signed off on this request.

Forger approved of the mission, as did Starfleet Command, Pike informed them, "Attached to the file is a personal request from President Delane urging you to accept this contract." Gant Delane was the President of the United Federation of Planets. A heady request indeed.

Having finished, Pike sat in expectant silence. Macen looked to T'Kir. She gave an almost imperceptible nod. This concurred with Macen's feelings so he told Pike that they'd accept the mission. Pike smiled as she rose to leave, "I'll call all the appropriate people."

"Thanks Chris." Macen smiled, "Can you also alert Dana to issue a general recall of the _Obsidian _crew?"

"Of course." Pike departed.

"Now what?" T'Kir asked.

"Now we find Celeste Rockford." Macen grinned.

* * *

Outbound Ventures acquisition of Rockford's detective agency had sailed through the legal and financial hoops. The company was already listed as a subsidiary asset on the corporate directory. Macen pulled up the agency's comm listings. He grinned.

Rockford had purchased and installed filters that allowed her to screen calls. She could appear to be away even when she was actively using the comm system. Macen's people had already installed his override so she was in for a surprise.

He paged her and then waited. She replied within seconds, "All right. How did you penetrate my filter?"

"I keep telling you…" Macen began.

"'Trade secrets', yah, yah." Rockford finished for him, "What do you want?"

"What's your ETA for Barrinor?" Macen asked.

"Three hours seventeen minutes at present speed." Rockford reported, "Why?"

"We have a case." Macen revealed, "We have an estimated system departure in six hours. The sooner you arrive the sooner you can get settled in aboard the _Obsidian_."

"It would be nice to occupy a room other than the brig." Rockford said dryly.

"Point taken." Macen agreed, "Just get here ASAP."

"I've revised my estimate." Rockford informed him, "I should be arriving in one hour twenty-two minutes."

"Good." Macen said, "We'll be ready for you. Macen out."

"I hope you know what you're doing with her." T'Kir softly warned.

"Yeah." Macen replied, "Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

Maret had established his encampment on Lopso B II, more commonly referred to as Gemini. It was a rustic world located in the heart of the DMZ. Settled by Federation citizens, it had made peace with the Cardassian Union through commerce. In short, Cardassians craved Gemini's beef. Maret's own forces were happily consuming prime cuts bought at wholesale prices.

It was this world that Katreen had been brought to. Housed in a field tent, she was guarded 18 hours a day. That encompassed the local solar day.

The Cardassians had set up camp in the foothills of one of Gemini's many mountain ranges. Herds of cattle roamed these lands and the bored troops took delight in scaring them off. Visiting Maret was one Bertram Sindis.

Sindis was the head of both the Orion Syndicate and the Meirkus Conglomeration. He was essentially the most powerful crimelord in the known galaxy. He was Maret's sponsor and he wanted an update on the gul's progress.

"As you can see we have the child contained." Maret boasted, "She will remain that way until she is publicly executed."

Sindis stared into Maret's eyes, "Take care. Children are capable of anything."

"Yes, I had four myself before the Dominion slaughtered them." Maret spat.

"Yes, that is unfortunate." Sindis regretted it only because it removed a leverage point he could have used himself, "I approve of your endeavours but I bring a warning. Brin Macen has been hired to find the girl and eliminate you."

"Macen?" Maret repeated, "I've never heard of him.

Sindis held out a padd, "This contains all the pertinent information regarding Macen and his cohorts. I suggest you study it well and prepare."

"You make it sound as though he'll find me." Maret chuckled.

"Make no mistake about it, Maret." Sindis warned, "He _will _find you and at that moment you most likely will die. Be cautious. Be prepared."

Maret was somewhat spooked, "I will. Thank you."

"Farewell Maret." Sindis smiled, "I wish you the best of luck." He tapped a control on his wrist communicator and shimmered out of existence. Maret began studying the contents of the padd. Soon he was reaching for a nerve steadying glass of _kanar_.

* * *

The primary hatch to Rockford's ship opened. There was a name inscribed on the side of the ship. Her craft was now dubbed the _SS Vision Quest_. To Macen it seemed apropos since Rockford had been seeking a purpose ever since the Tarsus Wars ended.

Rockford herself appeared in the hatchway with bags draped from her and others surrounding her feet, "Hello there. I didn't know what to pack so I brought everything."

T'Kir smiled despite herself and Macen replied, "It's all right. You'll figure everything out soon enough. Let me help you with your bags."

Macen picked up two large duffels, leaving one behind. Macen gave T'Kir a pointed look. She grinned, "I guess I've been volunteered as well."

"I still can't believe you're being so nice." Rockford exclaimed, "After all, I've tried to kill you both."

"T'Kir tried to kill me once and I married her anyway." Macen disclosed, "I'm a hard luck case aficionado."

Rockford looked to T'Kir for confirmation. T'Kir wore a goofy grin and nodded, "Lucky for me I missed his heart."

"You're nuts." Rockford decided, "Both of you."

"Means you should fit right in." T'Kir assured her.

They were crossing the tarmac when Tom Riker came jogging up. He fell into step beside Macen, "We need to talk."

"Tom, we have a mission." Macen told him, "We're departing the system in less than four and a half hours. I don't have time to talk."

"It's SID business." Riker confided.

"My in-box is available. I'll get to it when I can." Macen replied, "Better yet, call Amanda. She loves these little problems."

"Who said it was a problem?" Riker wondered.

"Your whole demeanour screams 'imminent disaster'." Macen explained.

"All right." Riker relented, "I'll call Admiral Forger." His eyes drifted off in Rockford's direction, "Is that Celeste Rockford?"

"Yup," Macen answered.

Riker hurried over to Rockford's side, "Hello, I'm Tom Riker."

"Yes, I know." Rockford cryptically replied.

Riker grew serious, "You know, you remind me of someone."

Rockford smiled, "I get that a lot. The curse of being average."

Riker chuckled, "Good luck on your first mission. Brin, give the team my best. Later."

Riker departed just as the trio reached the awaiting shuttlepod that would take them to the _Obsidian_.

* * *

Kalista, the ship's yeoman, greeted them at the airlock, "Hello there. Did you manage to get everything?"

"Yes." Rockford replied with a smile, "As these bags can attest to."

Kalista's smile was warm, "Then let me show you to your quarters so you can unburden yourself."

The Deltan led them through the corridors until they reached a cabin door. Kalista stood in front of it and it opened. The trio entered in and set all of the luggage down. Kalista retrieved a tricorder and flipped it open.

"Would you mind if I took some biometric data?" she asked, "I can program the door's security settings from it."

"Be my guest." Rockford consented.

Kalista took a few readings and then closed the instrument, "Well, I'm done. Would you like a tour of the space?"

"I'll figure it out." Rockford replied.

"Kalista," Macen interjected, "would you mind paging the SID team members and have them join us in the Team Room?"

"I live to serve." Kalista grinned.

"We'll show Celeste the way." Macen informed her.

Kalista turned to Rockford, "Page me when you want a tour of the ship."

Rockford nodded, "I will. Thank you."

"Come on Celeste, we have people to meet." Macen gently urged.

* * *

Tessa was already in the room waiting for them. The entire ship had been fitted with holoprojectors and now the EMH could appear anywhere. Having been designed by some holoprogrammer named Felix, they were discovering all sorts of quirks to Tessa's program. As it was, she was delighted with her newfound freedom and sometimes wandered the corridors just for the sheer joy of it. She was quickly making friends with most of the crew.

Tessa approached Rockford, held out her hand, and gave her a bright smile, "Hi! I'm Tessa. Who're you?"

"I could ask the same thing." Rockford had a wry smile, "But I'd say you're a doctor."

Tessa looked down at her scrubs and a goofy grin spread across her face, "Yup. That's me. Your friendly neighbourhood Emergency Medical Hologram…_and _I make house calls."

Although she was quite pleased with herself, Tessa peered at Rockford, "But you're still avoiding my question."

A weary smile broke slowly graced Rockford's face, "So I am. I'm Celeste Rockford. I'm the latest recruit to the SID team."

Tessa's face lit up, "I've read your file! You're incredible! How did you manage to crack the Marconi case?"

Rockford was at a loss for words. Macen stepped in, "When I acquired your agency I uploaded the Rockford files to the Outbound Ventures' database. The case files require a security clearance but Tessa's cleared for just about everything _and _she reads _a lot_."

"Oh." Rockford said. Macen could sense her confusion over the matter. Her inexperience with holograms would be understandable.

"Let's have a seat." Macen suggested, "Tessa, could you get our drinks?"

"Happily." Tessa bubbled, "The usual?"

Macen and T'Kir nodded. Tessa grilled Rockford over her beverage of choice and then bustled off to the replicator. Using a tray, she brought the three mugs back and sat down.

"You're not joining us?" Rockford inquired.

Tessa scrunched up her face, "Can't. Felix made me pretty human but even he can't program a digestive track that would work on real food. I could always use a transporter effect to beam the organic mass out of my 'stomach' but I still wouldn't be able to _taste_ it. So what's the point?"

"I honestly couldn't tell you." Rockford confessed.

"That's what I thought." Tessa huffed.

The doors to the Team Room opened and admitted Hannah Grace and Galen 3. It was painfully apparent to all, even Rockford, that Galen 3 was completely smitten with Grace. Grace had been Galen 3's age when she'd joined the team. That had been eight years prior and a lot had happened. She in turn seemed oblivious of Galen 3's obsession.

Grace froze when she saw Rockford. Then her left arm swept to propel Galen 3 behind her. Her right hand dropped to her holster. Rockford remained very, very still.

"Relax Hannah." T'Kir urged, "It's okay."

Grace's pose looked relaxed but there was an air of wariness about her, "What's she doing here?"

"She's joining the team." Macen answered.

"You're _frinxing _with me, right?" Grace bitterly laughed, "How can you two sit there? She's tried to kill you."

"Annika Ryst tried to kill us." Macen replied, "This is Celeste Rockford and she hasn't done a thing."

"So you're telling me this is a different person?" Grace asked.

"Somethin' like that." T'Kir grinned.

Grace plopped down into a chair, "I'm so confused."

Rockford looked at her with empathy, "So am I."

Grace gave her a disbelieving look. Galen 3 eagerly approached, "Hello, what's your name?"

"Celeste." Rockford supplied, "Celeste Rockford."

"And you're on the team?" Galen 3 asked.

"That's the idea." Rockford sighed.

"What's your speciality?" he enquired, "Mine's science."

"I'm an investigator," she cast a sidelong glance towards Macen, "and a surveillance expert."

Galen 3 opened his mouth but Rockford pre-empted him, "What's your name, Skippy?"

"Galen 3." He proudly informed her.

"Why is there a numerical designator behind your name?" Rockford wondered.

Galen 3 grinned, "Traditionally names are passed down on Eminiar VII. My own name originated with my grandfather. My great-grandparents travelled to Earth, heard the name, and loved it. They named their second boy Galen 1."

Galen 3 was merely beginning, "However, if the continuity of the name is broken, the family can reserve it for one generation and begin again at 1. If they fail to utilise the name in that generation it is opened up central pool of names and people can apply for it. One lucky participant will win the rights to the name and they will begin with Galen 1."

"You're obviously well informed." The inundated Rockford replied.

"Let me tell you…" Galen 3 began but the doors opened again. Gantz casually strolled in. He looked to the cluster of people surrounding Rockford. He strolled up and smiled.

"Hi there," he drawled, "Long time no see. Which alias are you using?"

"Celeste Rockford." She replied, "And 'hi' yourself."

Gantz grinned, "I always liked Rockford. She had her head screwed on straight…unlike some other aliases I could mention. Let's hope the law of averages hasn't run out."

"It hasn't." Rockford said fiercely, "I've given the rest up. What you see is all that's left."

"I hope so." Gantz took a seat and pulled the ebullient Galen 3 down into a chair, "Sit down, Sparky."

Galen 3 looked sullen but no one an opportunity to comment because the door's had opened again and Radil Jenrya and Dracas wandered in. They were engrossed in a conversation.

"I just don't think you should be advising me about relationships." Dracas opined, "After all, you are still currently single and your past exploits left something to be desired, did they not?"

Radil's hands went to her hips, "So learn from my mistakes."

"My only mistake thus far has been listening to you in the first place." Dracas shot back.

"Stan'll love it." She protested.

"I think I know him better than you." Dracas dismissed her assurance, "I refuse to send him that_ thing_."

"It's a teddy bear!" Radil groaned, "How can you hate a teddy bear?"

"Quite easily." Dracas sniffed.

"Oi!" T'Kir called out, "Over here!"

The bantering stopped and Radil's eyes went wide. She drew both of her phasers and aimed them squarely at Rockford. Dracas drew his sword and stood beside Radil, "Where is the threat?"

"That _person_ sitting next to Tessa." Radil explained, "She's the threat."

"She doesn't look like a threat." Dracas replied.

"Radil, Joachim, stand down." Macen ordered, "Come over here and meet your newest teammate."

"Teammate?" Radil exclaimed, "But that's…that's…that's…"

"Celeste Rockford." Macen provided the answer.

"Celeste…" Radil tried out the name, "But what happened to…?"

"She's Celeste Rockford now and has been for quite some time." Macen divulged, "That's the name we'll use and we'll get used to it."

"But why?" Radil asked.

"Because we need her on the team." Macen replied.

"But why?" Radil just couldn't grasp it.

"You'll find out soon enough." Macen assured her, "Everyone will."

Macen escorted her to a chair, "Take a seat. Now I think it's only fair that we get to know our newest member a little better. What are some questions that you have for her?"

They spent the next two hours exploring Rockford's life and career. All references to Annika Ryst were stymied and the conversation always returned to Rockford. Several questions were left unanswered for privacy sake and others because they were based on prejudice or blind hysteria. In the end, the SID team started to accept their newest member but trust was still to be earned…


	6. Chapter 6

The _Obsidian_ was preparing for departure. Every station was occupied. Due to discontent amongst the regular crew, Macen had reinstated the SID personnel to their regular shipboard duties and shifts. All of the holdover team members but T'Kir had complied without complaint. The new team members hadn't known anything different so they went along with it.

Grace manned CONN while T'Kir sat at OPS. Rockford familiarised herself with the Tactical station. She shot the occasional evil glare Macen's way. The argument regarding this particular duty had been very loud and very angry. Macen had won but Rockford was still resentful.

Dracas oversaw Engineering. His people were busy bustling about ensuring that the ship could indeed go. Radil sat in her Security Office and monitored vital areas of the ship. Where Tessa was would be anyone's guess.

The duty roster wasn't very onerous. Macen had taken on extra staff. Now the standard duty shift lasted six hours. All of the crew's quarters were filled. The ship's personnel now numbered 80, exactly the specification Starfleet had designed her for.

Shannon Forger ran the bridge. Her demeanour was a far cry from that of the stimulant craving addict she'd been nine months before. Now, her confidence was not only restored, it was bolstered. Coupled with this was a fierce determination to succeed at her chosen duties. So far, she'd performed brilliantly.

The ship flawlessly detached from _Barrinor Station_ and set course for _Deep Space 9_. Now Macen's pulse quickened. This was the part of space travel that he appreciated. His ship was freed to follow her true purpose: to sail amongst the heavenly bodies. It evoked a sense of wonder that Macen had never lost and eagerly embraced.

Macen had business with Ro Laren and Elias Vaughn at their destination. They possessed intelligence files he required. He could have downloaded the information from Starfleet Command but he also wanted their personal analyses of the raw data as it came across the border.

Ro Laren was a Lt. Commander in Starfleet. Her current assignment was as Chief of Security for the Bajor Sector. The assignment depended as much on luck as it did on the wishes of the Bajoran Militia.

Ro had been a Maquis. She'd abandoned a plum assignment aboard the _Enterprise-D_ as the star pupil of Jean-Luc Picard himself and run off to be a self-proclaimed freedom fighter. She'd quickly earned a position as a cell leader when she suddenly found herself in command over one Brin Macen. Both being AWOL Starfleet officers, they quickly discovered they had much in common.

Macen had been an Intelligence officer. He had much to teach in the way of tradecraft. She in turn mentored him in tactics and strategy. Her completion of Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training course granted her superior insights as did her experience with the Maquis.

Ro allowed Macen to form an intelligence gathering unit, with one proviso: he had to accept T'Kir into his team. She'd been mentally unstable then. Her telepathy scouring every brain within thousands of kilometres. Discovering she couldn't read Macen's mind, she became instantly infatuated.

T'Kir's attraction was swiftly reciprocated. In most ways Macen had met his counterpart. Unfortunately, he was in a relationship and he felt obligated to continue on with that. And so the sexual tension built…

Within a short time Macen's lover broke the relationship but by this time T'Kir was so far gone Macen didn't initiate a relationship. When the Maquis were fleeing the Jem'Hadar, Macen's ex-lover was injured and he went to her to ascertain the scope of her injuries.

T'Kir became unhinged. She pulled a combat knife from her belt and she rushed Macen, stabbing him in the right side of his chest. Fortunately, El-Aurian physiology is nearly identical to that of humans and she missed his heart. He was put out of commission with a punctured lung.

T'Kir was committed to a mental health facility and Macen was returned to active duty, serving on the front lines. He sent her video mail and the incoming v-mail soon became the highlight of her week. Two years later, he broke her out of the asylum and asked her to join the SID.

They served side by side without any signs of attraction until they went to Magna Roma. They were separated and when they were reunited old passions erupted. And the rest was history.

* * *

Now when it came to history, Elias Vaughn was your man. A Commander in Starfleet, he'd served for eighty years with Starfleet Intelligence and the Special Operations Command. Vaughn was one the new generation of humans. He was one hundred and eight years and had the health and vitality of a man half his age. Over the last nine months he had undergone a radical medical procedure. Virtually every bone in his body had been laced with a polymer coating. Now, he'd resumed his duties as XO of _DS9_.

Vaughn and Macen had met fifty-four years ago. Vaughn had been Starfleet Intelligence's top Operations man and Macen had been their premier analyst. Their pairing was a natural consequence of their talents.

Starfleet expected, due to their stellar credentials, nothing short of greatness. In truth, the collaboration had a less than auspicious debut. First, the _Java_-class freighter they were riding in lost its warp drive as it left Earth. They were towed back to Spacedock and two days later were given a fresh berth on an _Andor_-class transport. The time lost was almost made up for by the greater speed of the _Capetown_.

When they safely arrived on Prylar V they found that their technical team had left and gone back to the orbiting starbase. Vaughn angrily requested that his team be returned to him. Starbase 127's CO angrily told him that he'd had his chance and wasted it. A request for clarification from Starfleet Command settled the dispute.

Having lost three days, the team could only hope that they hadn't already lost the suspects. The people they were after were a group of engineers that were selling weapons technology. The leak was in Armour Bright, Inc.'s design team and they needed to get it plugged. The potential buyers this time `round were two Tzenkethi trade delegates. They'd have diplomatic immunity but they would get deported if nothing else.

Six days of tedium crawled by. During that period Vaughn discovered that although Macen had exemplary marks on the range, he'd never fired a phaser at a living thing. Frustrated, Vaughn conducted a crash course on apprehension techniques.

On the seventh day, two human engineers met two Tzenkthi in the warehouse that Starfleet had been tipped off to watch. The sensors and remotes captured the entire transaction. Macen and Vaughn made their move.

Macen flawlessly performed his role…at the beginning. Vaughn, never a fan of the Starfleet issue Assault Phaser they were using, accidentally ejected the powerpack out of the grip. The suspects scattered.

Macen stunned the closest engineer and then took off after the Tzenkethi with the plans on foot. Vaughn slapped the powerpack back into the phaser. Next, he ripped his communicator off of his belt and flipped it open, "Commander Vaughn to Starfleet Security Dispatch, I'm declaring a Code-7. I require immediate assistance."

"Dispatch to Vaughn, we have confirmed your presence. We copy the alert and units are on the way." Came the efficient female voice.

He noted with some amusement that she'd chosen the phrase 'confirmed his presence' to state they knew of his mission and orders. That would be handy. He wouldn't have to waste much time explaining the situation. Now where had Macen gone?

Meanwhile, two blocks east, Macen and the Tzenkethi he was pursuing were trying to cross four lanes of traffic during peak hours. He'd already shot his prey between the shoulder blades with a stun blast. The mere fact that the Tzenkethi was up and mobile indicated he was wearing body armour. Now, Macen was prepared to catch him and club him half to death.

After being bounced of the hoods of two different cars, Macen made it across the street and he took off in pursuit of the Tzenkethi once again. The elusive Trade Delegate had selected a blind alley. Macen slowed and proceeded with caution.

His fugitive had stopped at the other end of the alley and was now aiming a disruptor at him. Macen ducked behind a dumpster. The entire area was filled with them, all awaiting transport to the energy conversion station. Macen's eyes swept the sky. He noticed something.

The Tzenkethi was standing directly beneath a dumpster mounted on an antigrav pallet. He thumbed up the power on his phaser and then shot out the antigrav's powercells. It sputtered and died. The Tzenkethi, not believing what he was seeing, stood still. The dumpster landed on him and squished him like a bug.

Macen came out from behind the dumpster he'd been hiding behind and walked over to the scene of the injury. He stopped and said, "Crap." Macen noted that was a lot of blood but not much flesh to be seen. He stepped on something and noticed that a blood spattered padd lay on the ground.

He picked up the padd and activated it. What could be seen of the screen looked like schematics. In fact, they looked decidedly like photon torpedo schematics. Macen grinned, "Not a total loss after all."

Macen's communicator began beeping. He flipped it open, "Macen."

"Macen, this is Vaughn. Where are you?" Vaughn sounded anxious.

"Standing in a puddle." Macen replied.

"Where's the Tzenkethi you were after?" There was still anxiety in the field agent's voice.

"He _is _the puddle." Macen explained.

There was silence while Vaughn processed this. Finally he said, "Stay there. I'll be there with Security officers in just a minute."

"Roger that." Macen remarked, "I'm not going anywhere."

Vaughn and a forensics team arrived a few moments later. Vaughn surveyed the scene and then instructed the forensics people to get to work. He strolled over to where Macen was standing. Macen handed him the padd.

Vaughn eyed the padd and then studied Macen, "You seem awfully calm for someone that's just killed a fellow sentient."

Macen shrugged, "He was trying to kill me. I couldn't stun him so I didn't see much reason to hold back."

The forensics team took Macen's phaser and ran comparative tests of the energy's frequency modulation. That proved his weapon had knocked out the antigravs. Next, they quickly recovered the Tzenkethi delegate's disruptor. After scanning the weapon and the scorch on the dumpster Macen was proven to have been behind, the question of murder was resolved. It was a clear case of self defence.

Macen and Vaughn were then released to return to Starbase 127. The local commander once again took the opportunity to tongue lash them. As was the case before, the Admiralty absolved them of any blame. They left behind one angry Commander.

As they returned to Earth aboard the _Capetown_, Vaughn softly approached Macen with an idea, "Well Brin, you were pretty successful for your first time in the field. You were also pretty lucky. What would you have done if that antigrav pallet hadn't have been there?"

"I would have waited until he closed in to kill me and I would've clubbed him to death with my phaser." Macen replied. Seeing Vaughn's surprise, he amended the statement, "Or I would have blasted him in the head with my phaser."

Vaughn seemed to sense that both answers were potentially true. This paved the way towards his next question, "How did you like being in the field?"

Macen grinned, "It was certainly more exhilarating than my average day."

"How would you like to do it again?" Vaughn asked.

He could see the hunger in Macen's eyes as he answered, "What would I have to do?"

Vaughn smiled, "You've already done the first part. That was to get noticed. Now you meet with Admiral Hollis. Hollis is the brainchild of operation OO86."

"And that would be?" Macen wondered.

"OO86 is an operation recruiting intelligence analysts and preparing them for active duty on the field. The Admiral feels that an agent with the specialised perspective of an analyst will be able to handle extremely difficult assignments in their chosen area." Vaughn explained.

"When do I see the Admiral?" Macen eagerly asked.

"I can arrange it so that we see him the moment we get back to Starfleet Headquarters." Vaughn said.

So began a series of joint missions which spanned fifty years and into the present.


	7. Chapter 7

Vaughn, Ro, Macen, and T'Kir assembled in _DS9's_ secure briefing room. It was small and claustrophobic. The room was reminiscent of the briefing room in the original _NCC-1701 USS Enterprise_. Vaughn and Ro were here to present a report on Starfleet Intelligence's latest intel coming out of Cardassia. From the head of the table, Vaughn began his presentation.

"The Cardassian Union now posses three distinct major political parties. Smaller one issue parties have arisen as well but these three address the needs of the nation as a whole." Vaughn waited for the impact of his statements to sink in, "This is a far cry from eight years ago when there was one party. Point in fact it wasn't even a party it was merely the ruling junta."

"The Democrats are the newest party. At one time they possessed a membership of 90% of the Cardassian populace. That figure has been drastically reduced. They now rank as having 37% of the voting population in their pocket. This is the party of change and reform. It is largely comprised of the youth and idealists and former dissidents." Vaughn explained, "Now, the Monarchists are the oldest party. Their's is the smallest of the major party with 21% of voters adhering to their cause. Only their alliance with the Democrats ushered them into power. Combined, the Democrats and the Monarchists outnumber the third party but separately they cannot win a majority."

Seeing that his audience was attentive and settled into his lecture, Vaughn pressed on, "The Unionists are the single largest party in the Cardassian political scene. With 42% of the vote, they can win a clear majority and form a government. They cater to the military, the wealthy, and the disaffected with democracy. Their numbers are strong and they're expected to keep growing." Vaughn paused, "This party endorses xenophobia, unrestricted warfare, and expansion through force. In short people, if this party attains power we'll have a return to the troika of the High Command, the Obsidian Order, and the Detepa Council."

Vaughn sat down and waited expectantly. Macen had to comment, "Nice job, Elias. It seems I've taught you something after all."

"_You_ taught _me_?" Vaughn scoffed, "I don't think so. That delivery was the result of decades of experience."

"Decades of hanging around me, you mean." Macen chuckled, "How many briefings have you seen me give?"

"Too many." Vaughn heaved a heavy sigh.

Macen groaned, "Here we go."

"I'll refrain." Vaughn begrudgingly promised, "For the sake of the mission."

"If you two are done?" Ro pointedly asked, "Could we wrap this up?"

"Of course, Dear Laren, I hang on every word." Macen vowed.

Ro gazed at T'Kir. T'Kir shook her head, "I wash him and wash him but he's still a filthy beast. Ain't nothin' I can do with him."

"Riiiight." Ro said, "To begin, recent reports indicate that a foreign power or powers is aiding the Cardassian Unionists. It seems the movement's wealthier participants aren't much in the way of being contributors. They've been hoarding their latinum and the party's been starved of cash. Quite recently though that all changed. Suddenly the Unionist party's coffers are full and no one knows where the funding is coming from."

"Gul Maret," Ro divulged, "the party's nominal leader is now engaged in a five day whistle stop tour of the Cardassian reaches. He's stumping in order to get the party's platform message out before the coronation."

"The Cardassian Militia ordered Maret and his _Keldan_-class cruiser to the Cardassian Farside but Maret refused to go and the Militia is in no shape to stop him." Ro reported with a hint of satisfaction, "Even after eight years of rebuilding, the Cardassian fleet is still a shell of what it had been before the Dominion War. The added danger is that most of the military is loyal to Maret's cause. If he's handled roughly, the soldiers may decide that he's a martyr and revolt."

At this point, Vaughn interjected, "To complicate these matters are reports that our mutual 'friend' has been recently seen in the DMZ and some say he's the mastermind behind Maret."

Macen's jaw tightened. Even after nine months the merest mention of Sindis made Macen rage. Sindis had broken virtually every brittle bone in Vaughn's body and left him for dead. Then he'd beaten Macen to an inch of his life. Macen had neither forgiven nor forgotten.

Sindis literally wanted to conquer the galaxy and was doing so one solar system at a time. He'd made considerable in-roads surrounding the Federation. Macen literally wanted to stop him by any means necessary. And the more necessary the means the better.

It had once been joked in the halls of the SID HQ that if you wanted to tally a lot of collateral damage, assign Macen to the case. That was all well and fine to joke about but that assessment covered times when Macen was reasonably collected. Now, the situation was different. Anger had suffused every portion of Macen's psyche and he was holding on to it, storing it for the appropriate day.

Macen stuffed his anger back into the recesses of his soul, "We'll deal with Sindis on a different day, Elias. Right now there's a little girl who's been ripped away from her family. We need to find her and then administer some good old fashioned Cardassian justice."

Ro and Vaughn exchanged a flicker of a worried glance. _This could spell trouble_.

Macen and T'Kir rose. Macen shook Vaughn's hand, "Thank you for everything. If we get her back in time it'll be because of you."

T'Kir said her goodbyes and they left. Afterwards, Ro looked to Vaughn, "Good old fashioned _Cardassian_ justice?"

"The government could authorise it and it would be legal." Vaughn mused, "I wonder what he's up to?"

"Trouble." Ro groused, "He's going to be knee deep in trouble."

"We can only hope for the best." Vaughn sighed, "Come on, make a stop by Ops. We could both use a cup of coffee and the replicator up there has some of Chief O'Brien's favourite blends programmed into it."

Ro smiled, "I remember the Chief's coffee. It was legendary aboard the _Enterprise_."

"Then join me for a cup." Vaughn grinned.

"I think I will." Ro's smile blossomed.

* * *

The _Obsidian_ slipped free of _DS9's_ Lower Pylon 3 and sailed off into the night of space. They swiftly crossed the imaginary meridian that divided Bajoran space from Cardassian space. As they crossed they were immediately hailed.

The listening post that had detected them was located in the nearby Kilrah system. It was a nearly vacant system filled only with asteroids and cometary fragments. The listening post was stationed within the asteroid field.

During the Dominion War the field also based interceptors that flew out to harass Allied ships travelling to and from the front lines. Between natural attrition and being targeted by six squadrons of Federation fighters, the interceptors were destroyed. The post, however, remained.

After transmitting their ID, the _Obsidian_ received clearance to traverse Cardassian territory. Federation starships rarely navigated Union space any more. All of the military units had to be alerted to the _Obsidian's_ presence or there might be an accidental weapons release when the surveyor encountered a Cardassian cruiser.

Vaughn had been entirely correct when he surmised that the Outbound Ventures' ship and crew would be acting purely under Cardassian law. Macen's vast knowledge of the arcane strictures of pre-constitutional law could very well be useless now. Post-constitutional lawmakers had tried to do away with some of the ghastlier facets of the penal code. What that meant for the investigative team had yet to be learned.

* * *

Amanda Forger returned to her office after a session with the Council of Five. This ultra secret cabal were the true power behind Federation security. Comprised of Alynna Nechayev, Director of Starfleet Intelligence; Robert Tavar Johnson, Starfleet's Diplomatic Envoy; Edward Noyce, Chief of Starfleet Security; Edward Jellico, the Alpha Quadrant Theatre Commander; and Forger herself. This group shaped security policies for the C-in-C of Starfleet and the Federation President. The group generally functioned smoothly but occasionally a personal agenda or two would crop up and create friction.

Jellico had been a source of constant irritation regarding the SID. Ever since the division had been conceived he had opposed it and constantly manoeuvred to dismantle it. His most recent effort was failing miserably and that just irritated him all the more.

Jellico had pushed through an initiative to pare down the SID in areas of operation where it overlapped with Starfleet Intelligence. All of the SID's assets and agents were now civilians. Except for Forger and her aide, Ambril Delori, all of the Starfleet personnel had been reassigned.

Forger's meeting with the Council had been to brief them of Macen's mission. Jellico had revealed that he'd dispatched Bob Johnson to Cardassia. Johnson would establish Starfleet's response to the developing situation in the Union.

Forger could see trouble ahead. Personally, Johnson and Macen got on well. Operationally there were occasional conflicts and from what Vaughn had reported to her there could be trouble ahead.

* * *

The ship travelled through Union space at a leisurely warp 2. Although time was of the essence, Macen didn't want to go hurtling into a squadron of _Galor VI_-class cruisers without an opportunity to demonstrate that they weren't aggressors. He hadn't accepted this contract just to foolishly rush about and get killed.

The 2nd watch had relieved the SID team members so they had fanned out across the ship to enjoy some free time. Macen retreated to his Ready Room. He'd pulled up all the files that Starfleet had on the Cardassian Union's justice system. The bridge swiftly informed him that he had an incoming message from Admiral Forger.

Macen accepted the call and was soon looking at Forger's image, "Hello Amanda."

Forger looked serious, "Brin, Bob Johnson has been dispatched to Cardassia."

Macen was disappointed, "I'd hoped to do this without Starfleet's interference."

"Bob is just there to represent the Federation. He isn't there to participate in events." Forger assured him.

"He'll be travelling aboard the _Intrepid_ won't he?" Macen enquired.

"Of course." Forger responded.

"Neither Jim McKinley nor Bob Johnson are afraid to act when they see a perceived injustice. This could spell trouble." Macen predicted.

"Hopefully it won't." Forger said wishfully.

"I'll wait and see." Macen reserved judgement, "Is there anything else?"

"Not at this time." Forger replied, "I'm off duty in twenty minutes and I have plans for the evening."

"Enjoy yourself." Macen urged, "And since I'm already off duty, I'm going to track down my wife and see what mischief she's up to."

Forger smiled, "Night, Brin." The screen went dark. Macen queried the computer as to T'Kir's whereabouts and then set out to join her.

* * *

T'Kir and Grace could be found in the Rec Room. They were sitting on a couch facing a hologram of a fire in a faux fireplace. Behind the illusion a space heater was mounted in the wall and it blew out heat. Despite the heat T'Kir wore a cable knit sweater.

"The fire is toasty." Grace opined, "I can't believe that you're still wearing a sweater."

"Blame it on my genes." T'Kir complained, "My ancestors evolved on a desert world. I was born and raised on a jungle world."

T'Kir waved her hand, shooing away the distractions, "Enough about me. What about you? You visited Gerrit Gren's cousin on _DS9_. How was it? How is he?"

Grace smiled. Gerrit Gren was Radil's deputy. They'd served in the Bajoran Resistance together. He'd remained on Bajor while she'd gone off to serve as a mercenary. Gerrit joined the Militia and became a constable.

"Aran is doing well." Grace answered, "Our time was brief but very romantic. He may not be well travelled but he's got a down to earth sensuality about him and a fresh spirit that can't be contained. He's very charming and more than a little precocious."

"So when do we take him to bed?" T'Kir enthused.

"'We' don't." Grace rebutted, "And I'm going to take my time."

"Oh foo!" T'Kir pouted.

"I do have a date planned with him for two weeks from now." Grace revealed, "We're spending two days and nights in the Kendra province."

"Oh boy," T'Kir rubbed her hands together, "Ian Delaney on one hand, Gerrit Aran on the other. Two years ago you didn't know where the field was and now you're playing it!"

Grace bowed from the waist and Macen walked in, "Did I miss something?"

"Lots!" T'Kir enthused, "If you're nice to me I may tell you what's happened so far."

"I may have an idea or two in that area." Macen grinned.

T'Kir concentrated and then a naughty smile formed on her lips, "I like what you're thinking. Definitely get back to me on this."

"Okay change of topic." Grace announced, "Are you _frinxing _nuts? How can you trust Annika Ryst…Celeste Rockford or whatever the hell her name is now?"

Macen smiled, "I can trust her _because _she's become Celeste Rockford."

"Okay." Grace frowned, "That went over my head."

T'Kir squeezed her hand, "It's like this, Honey. When the Angosians psychologically conditioned her they created an ability to so fully compartmentalise her mind that she can actually form separate personalities for cover identities and aliases."

"Get outta here." Grace retorted.

"It's true." Macen assured her, "The various personas can be reintegrated with the core personality at a later date. Starfleet counsellors reintegrated Daggit and the Angosian commandos that joined Starfleet before they could serve on the front lines."

"Is Ryst aware of this?" Grace asked.

"Annika Ryst manages the personalities." T'Kir reveals. "She's _chosen_ to be Celeste Rockford."

"Why Rockford?" Grace wondered, "What's so special about her?"

T'Kir looked to Macen for guidance. He explained, "Rockford is honest, honourable, dedicated, loyal, and committed to aiding her fellow sentients. These are all things Annika Ryst remembers being in her past and she misses them. It's important for her to be Rockford. Billions of lives depend upon it."

Grace looked dubious, "That's cryptic."

Macen shrugged, "It is what it is."

"Okay." Grace grew concerned, "Is she up for visits from her teammates?"

T'Kir smiled, "She'd appreciate it more than you can know."

"Having been ostracised by most of the team twice before myself, I think I can relate." Grace said and rose, "I think I'll drop by now. Bye."

"See ya at dinner." T'Kir called after her.

Macen plopped down on the couch, "You wanted to discuss some of my ideas?"

"Yah!" T'Kir enthused as she snuggled up to him.

* * *

In her quarters, Radil sat at her comp/comm and spoke with Abby Collins. Collins was melancholy, "Being on vacation without you just isn't any fun. I have three more weeks of leave and I've been planning on spending it with you."

Radil tried to console her, "That's the nature of our business. You knew this would happen if you took the posting aboard the _Indomitable_."

"I only did it because it was the only way to prove you weren't just another infatuation." Collins shot back.

"Take heart, my Love, you have good news to wait for." Radil smiled.

"This isn't going to be another DTR is it?" Collins asked.

Radil was puzzled by the reference, "DTR?"

"Determine The Relationship talk." Collins sighed, "We have a lot of those."

"Yes, it is." Radil informed her, "But like I said, _you're_ getting something that you want."

"What?" Collins eagerly enquired.

"You have to wait until I'm there to tell you." Radil insisted.

"So how long is your mission going to last?" Collins changed tactics.

"One way or another, everything will be settled in a week." Radil predicted.

"I got your earlier message." Collins confided, "Did Macen really allow Annika Ryst to join the team?"

"Yep." Radil confirmed it, "That he did."

"How does that make you feel?" Collins wondered, "She _was _the enemy."

"I'm not sure how to react." Radil admitted, "I want to hate her but really, when you think about it, she's in exactly the same place I was in when I joined up."

"I was also a mercenary that worked for the Orion Syndicate and yet Macen let me in when Rab accidentally kidnapped me." Radil said. Her brow furrowed and she plunged on, "It's really strange. Ryst's had more than a name change. Rockford has a new attitude and a whole new demeanour." She summed it up with, "It's like she's a whole new person."

"Maybe she is." Collins commented, "The rest of the SID team feels like you're a whole new person. Maybe this Rockford is too. I just wish you luck in dealing with her."

Radil grinned, "You need the luck. You never know how a DTR is going to turn out."

Collins blew her a raspberry and then said good night. Radil returned the wish, knowing that it was past midnight where Collins was. The screen went dark and Radil sighed. She wanted to be with Collins too.

* * *

Dracas and Gantz shared the ship's sauna. They had just finished a sparring session and were luxuriating in the muscle soothing steam. Gantz decided to break the silence.

"You seem awfully fond of Galen 3." He commented.

"I am." Dracas admitted it.

"I hope it's not an attraction because one, the boy ain't interested, and two, you have a good thing going with Stan Guthrie. I'd hate to see you mess that up."

Dracas was both surprised and pleased by Gantz's concern, "Have no fears Gantz. I view Galen 3 as I would a younger sibling. Furthermore I would do nothing to jeopardise my relationship with Stan."

"A younger brother, huh?" Gantz whistled, "I'd hate to see what happens to whoever hurts him."

"No," Dracas grew dark, "you wouldn't."

"So where do you think your younger brother would be right now?" Gantz grinned.

Dracas smiled, "Wherever Tessa is right now, Galen 3 will be found nearby."

* * *

Tessa stood alone in the cargo bay. She was poised and positioned to burst into movement. She wore a skintight outfit that literally left nothing to the imagination. What was revealed was that Felix had designed her to be anatomically correct.

She took a deep "breath" and slowly let it out and then music began pouring out of recessed speakers and she launched into song and dance. The music was that of a pop princess from the 22nd century. The dance was primitive and feral. The song, seductive.

Galen 3 walked into this. He was mesmerised. There was no embarrassment or ogling on his part. He took genuine delight in the performance.

Tessa came to the end of the routine. She stood in silence with her head bowed, reflecting upon her performance. There had been imperfections in her vocals and she'd been off on her movements. T'Kir had once explained to her that imperfections were part of life and in fact made an experience unique to that individual. She was proud of her effort and quite satisfied with it.

The sound of clapping startled her. She looked up to see Galen 3 applauding her. There was a distinct sense of pride in his eyes. _That_ confused Tessa.

"Galen!" Tessa raised her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to… I mean I wondered if… I wanted to know how you were…" Galen 3 fumbled, "I mean 'Hi'."

"Hi yourself." Tessa's fists went to her hips, "That still doesn't answer my question."

Galen 3 squirmed and then he asked, "Why did you drop the numeric from my name?"

That derailed Tessa's irritation, "Oh. Well, you're the only Galen that I know so I don't see the point in constantly referring to you as the third Galen in a row."

"Thank you." Galen 3 offered her a shy smile, "At least I think so."

"Why are you here?" Tessa repeated.

Galen 3 nervously ran a hand through his hair, "I just wanted to find out if you were doing anything."

"I was." Tessa remarked, "Now I don't know."

"Would you like to hang out with me?" Galen 3 asked.

"I have to ask T'Kir a few things and then we can get together. After you eat dinner, okay?" Tessa suggested.

Galen wore a grateful smile, "Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Bye." Tessa said and then disappeared.

Galen left the cargo bay, his spirits buoyed.

* * *

Tessa reappeared in the Rec Room. Macen and T'Kir were still seated at the couch. T'Kir took one look at Tessa's attire and grinned.

"Yeow." T'Kir said, "Hot mama!"

Tessa looked down and then folded her arms across her chest and nodded with a blink and her clothes became her typical scrubs. T'Kir laughed, "Did you learn that from a particular genie?"

Tessa was flabbergasted, "How'd you know?"

"I am the endless fount of pop culture trivia." T'Kir declared.

"I believe you." Tessa admitted.

"What's up, Sweetie?" T'Kir enquired, "You look like somethin's on your mind."

"Galen 3 is on my mind." Tessa confessed.

Macen and T'Kir exchanged a knowing look. Tessa panicked, "What?"

"We'll get to that, Honey." T'Kir assured her, "What about Galen 3?"

"He tracked me down just to find out what I was doing and if I wanted company." Tessa gushed, "Why would he do that?"

"Well, Lovebug, Galen 3 has a crush on you." T'Kir revealed.

"On me?" Tessa couldn't believe it, "Why me? What about Hannah?"

"Hannah's an infatuation." T'Kir explained, "She's safe because she's unattainable. He thinks you're closer to the ground and therefore accessible."

"I don't understand." Tessa confessed.

"Do you like Galen 3?" T'Kir asked.

"Of course." Tessa immediately responded.

"Then hang out with him and see if anything develops." T'Kir urged.

"What could happen?" Tessa asked, "I'm a hologram."

"Wait and see." T'Kir replied, "Trust me."

"Okay." Tessa sceptically agreed.

"So now what?" T'Kir asked.

"Now I do some research into what people do on a date." Tessa revealed.

"Good thinking." T'Kir encouraged her, "Good luck."

"Thanks." Tessa said and walked out of the Rec Room.

After she had left T'Kir looked to Macen, "Our baby is growing up."

Macen smiled, "Happens to everyone."

"Hold me." She said. Macen wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled in close.

* * *

Rockford was busy unpacking. She'd already explored her quarters and had determined where everything was. It was Spartan compared to her runabout but it was far closer to what she'd lived in since the Tarsus Wars. She'd finished unpacking her toiletries and her undergarments. Now she was tackling her wardrobe.

The door chimed and Rockford instructed the computer to open it. Hannah Grace was revealed to be waiting on the other side of the door. A wry grin appeared on Rockford's face, "Come to shoot me?"

Grace looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry about that."

"I would have done it too so don't worry about it." Rockford reassured her, "Care to come in?"

"Sure." Grace entered and her eyes swept the room. She saw all the clothes and her eyes widened, "Oh my God! You have terrific taste! How did you manage to get all of these clothes?"

"Being a private eye can be very profitable." Rockford grinned.

"I guess." Grace breathed.

Rockford bit her lower lip, "Is this a purely social call or do you have a beef with me?"

"Social call. I've decided to give you a second chance." Grace revealed.

"Thanks. Any particular reason?" Rockford wondered.

"I've betrayed the Captain and the team twice. Both times their lives were jeopardised because of it." Grace divulged, "I was given a second and a third chance. I didn't deserve either one but I was handed them. I can do no less for you."

Rockford was touched, "That's so sweet."

Grace was going to protest but she was pre-empted by the door chime. Once again, Rockford bid the door to open. Outside was Radil. Rockford motioned for her to enter and she stepped inside.

Eying Grace she smiled, "Here to do the same thing I am?"

"Probably." Grace replied, "I already said my peace so you're up."

Radil met Rockford's eyes, "I don't hold any grudges and I'm going to give you your shot at being on this team. I was given the same opportunity so I can't withhold it from you. Make no mistake about it though, you turn on us and I will find a way to kill you, augmentation or no augmentation. See you at dinner."

With that, Radil departed. Rockford turned to Grace, "At least she's honest."

Grace frowned, "Possibly her only virtue."


	8. Chapter 8

The briefing took place at the Presidential Palace in the Main Conference room. Macen, T'Kir, Gantz, and Rockford attended. The Cardassians were represented by Ghemor, Dervin, Garak, Mariska, and Legate Akellen Macet. Ghemor began the proceedings.

"We have received word from Gul Maret." He announced, "He is claiming responsibility for Katreen Dervin's abduction."

"He's a military officer." Macen pointed out, "Is there any way you can coerce him to return her?"

"He's demanding that I step down and dissolve the government. Furthermore, the alliance between the Democrats and the Monarchists is to come to an end." Ghemor described, "This would clear a path for the Unionists to assume power."

"In which case he'd have all the members of the respective parties executed." Macen surmised.

Ghemor wore a bitter smile, "I see you have heard about the events on Carbel VIII."

"Word travels fast." Macen allowed.

"Indeed." Ghemor sighed, "We have tried to keep those events, as well as the abduction, under wraps. Apparently our efforts have failed. The leading news service broke both stories an hour ago. No doubt they were aided by the Unionists."

"Why can't you control Maret?" Macen asked.

Macet stepped in, "The military is unreliable. At least 80% of the serving officers and troopers are adherents of Maret's cause. Loyalists are few and far between and usually working in silence for fear of being persecuted."

"I recommend that you and your people solely rely upon the Union Security Bureau." Macet sadly proclaimed.

Garak wore and oily smile, "Unfortunately, the USB finds itself in a similar situation. The rarefied loyalist generally meets death rather than persecution. They can't offer you anything."

Garak continued, "The only visible agency that can offer any form of assistance is the Presidential Guard. They possess both a Protective and an Enforcement detail."

Ghemor baldly stared at Garak. Garak filed the moment away. They would discuss it later in private. This was the exact reason he had secreted the Enforcement unit in the first place.

"I have briefed the Guardsmen." Garak revealed, "They will assist you however they can."

Next, Ghemor, Dervin, Garak, and Mariska shared their accounts of the kidnapping. Afterwards they opened the floor for questions. Rockford plunged ahead, "Do you have the identities of the kidnappers compiled, including military and personal data?"

Macet handed her a padd containing the requested information. She forged ahead, "I want a list of known Unionist strongholds and places where support runs high. Information regarding Unionist barracks and pubs would be appreciated."

Now Garak delivered a padd, "Be careful with this, my Dear. This information is classified and may cost you your life."

"I'll be careful." Rockford promised as she tucked the padds away in her utility belt.

Rockford nodded to Gantz and he took over the questioning, "Which ship did the abductors beam to?"

"The _Coreis_." Macet provided.

"What is the normal patrol route for the _Coreis_?" Gantz enquired.

"The Federation border near Starbase 375." Macet answered.

"Close to the DMZ." Macen proclaimed.

"Of course." Macet hesitated, "Do you think that Ms. Dervin is being held in the DMZ?"

"I'll answer that in a moment." Macen promised, "We need a compilation of all Cardassian movements in the DMZ for the last year."

Macet looked to Ghemor. The President nodded his assent. Macet said that he would comply.

"Now to answer your question." Macen said, "I think that Katreen is in the DMZ because Bertram Sindis just visited the Zone."

Macen fended off questions regarding Sindis' significance. He described Sindis' dual position as the head of the Meirkus Conglomeration and the Orion Syndicate. He did, however, leave out any mention of Sindis' ultimate goals.

"From the reports we received we learned that Sindis didn't stay long. He wasn't cultivating fresh contacts. He was there to meet an ally." Macen reported.

"Maret?" Ghemor asked.

"That's what it looks like." Macen said, "The timing is awfully coincidental."

Ghemor was angered by this news, "Why didn't you inform us of this earlier?"

Macen shook his head, "My responsibility is to my individual client at the time. Discretion is my business so I'm not going share private information valued by a previous client. I told you the data you needed when you required it. It was all public information that can be learned through the latest instalments of the _Encyclopaedia Galactica _or the _Who's Who_. The full information dump went to Starfleet. I don't know why Starfleet didn't choose to disseminate this information. You'll have to take it up with them."

Only Garak took this with aplomb. Ghemor, Macet, and even Dervin were angry. Mariska just looked impatient.

"What will you do now?" she demanded.

"We'll track down some of the families of the kidnappers and see of they've been in contact with their loved ones. If so, we determine where those loved ones are." Macen replied.

"But you said they were in the DMZ." Mariska said accusingly.

"If they are in the Zone, we don't have time to search planet by planet. We have to narrow down Katreen's location to less than a handful of worlds and we need to do that in a day maybe two." Macen revealed, "And if they aren't in the Zone then maybe we can determine where they are."

"I'm coming with you." Mariska insisted.

"No." Macen was firm and inflexible, "Would you want me on one of your security details?" Mariska scowled and Macen continued, " I didn't think so. My people are specialists. This is what they do for a living and they're _very_ good at it."

"But she knows me." Mariska pleaded.

"She knows T'Kir and I as well." Macen reminded her, "Stay home Lyoti. We'll bring her back safe and sound."

The briefing concluded and Macen's team returned to the _Obsidian_. Ghemor, Garak, and Macet returned to dealing with the multiple crises erupting all over the Union. Dervin and Mariska returned to the Royal Palace to share some tea and to worry.

* * *

The following morning, morning being according to the local planetary solar day, the team transported to the surface. Tessa and Galen 3 remained behind. Tessa for obvious reasons and Galen 3 because he lacked any experience with field ops.

Once on the surface, the SID team collected their ground transports. They were six wheeled military rovers. Radil had experience driving this type of vehicle so she was selected to resume that role. After inspecting the controls, Grace decided she could drive the other.

The team split into two units at this point. Macen and Gantz joined Grace. T'Kir, Rockford and Dracas climbed aboard Radil's transport. After comparing notes, they were off.

Following a map reader, Grace quickly traversed the road to Rakaran City. She easily found the first home that they'd selected to stop at. Inside they found an embittered Cardassian woman. She viewed aliens as the source of the Union's ills and wasn't afraid to angrily say so. All of the interviewed women and men that they spoke to felt that way. Stymied, they left Rakaran and headed back to the capitol.

* * *

Meanwhile, T'Kir's team travelled to the military officer's family barracks village of Grimoire. Radil drove them there, dodging and weaving out of traffic. T'Kir enjoyed the thrill ride but Rockford and Dracas were quite unsettled.

They found luck with their very first stop. They were introduced to a young Militia wife named Mirenda Loff. Her husband, Trem, served in the Advanced Scout regiment. The Scouts were the very elite of the Militia.

Trem had become increasingly dissatisfied with the ruling government and had embraced the Unionist cause. His great opportunity to serve the cause came when he'd been assigned to guard Ghemor and the Chrysalis child. Maret himself had included Trem in the operation to kidnap her.

A day after the kidnapping, Trem contacted Loff. He was anxious and full of guilt and remorse. He tried to give instructions to his wife but a rifle butt slammed into his head. The transmission terminated and Loff was left frantically contacting the military. They claimed to not know anything and dismissed her pleas.

Her comm service had been shut off. The last call she had received had been Trem's. T'Kir and Rockford replayed the message and then T'Kir sliced its memory. She had the address of the subspace relay that transmitted the message. Now she just had to query the relay and see if she could track down the origination point of the signal.

T'Kir beamed back to the ship and Loff turned to Rockford, "Help me…help _us_! I can't trust anyone on Cardassia but maybe you can do something. Save my husband!"

Rockford took her hand, "We'll do everything in our power to find him and bring him home. When we combine our efforts there's virtually nothing we can't do."

Later, as they were leaving the Loff residence, Radil turned to Rockford, "Pretty speech. I almost believed it."

Rockford faced her down, "You should believe it. I can't vouch for the rest of you but I'm going to do everything I can to bring Trem Loff back to his wife."

"As will I." Dracas swore, "You need to proceed with some cautious faith here, Radil."

Radil frowned, "Okay. I'll back off."

Dracas checked his chrono, "We're late for our rendezvous with the Captain."

They all piled into the rover and sped away for the capitol.


	9. Chapter 9

The two teams reunited near the Jysmor Barracks mere blocks from the Presidential Palace. At a pub next to the barracks. It had exclusively served military officers for over a hundred and fifty years now. It was into this bastion of Unionist strength that they invaded.

Radil and Grace remained with the vehicles, keeping the engines running. The sight of Macen, Dracas, Gantz, and Rockford entering the public house stopped all activity within. Soon there were shouts and curses demanding that they leave. The proprietor angrily yelled for their expulsion. The team stood its ground.

"Quiet." Macen ordered, "We have a message for Maret. We know where he is and we're coming after him."

"We'll certainly deliver the message." A voice sneered. The owner of the voice stepped forward. He was a dalin, probably the ranking officer of the base. Macen knew that a dalin was equal in rank to a Starfleet commander. This confrontation was now a matter of pride and it would quickly escalate.

"Tell me, Fed, why does Starfleet care about where Maret is?" the Cardassian officer asked.

Macen noted the use of the slang term "Fed" for "Federation citizen". It had become the greatest insult in the Cardassian language. He ignored it.

"Starfleet doesn't." Macen answered, "And I'll tell you what I seem to have to tell everyone: I'm not with Starfleet. I've been hired by the government to find Katreen Dervin and I'm going to accomplish that while she's still alive."

"And what makes you think that you can accomplish that?" the Dalin sneered.

"I wanted to find the biggest, dumbest jackass on Cardassia and I found you didn't I?" Macen quipped.

With an angry roar the Dalin threw a punch. Macen, already turning, caught the Cardassian's arm and used it to throw the officer over his shoulder. Landing flat on his back, the Dalin gazed around to find Macen standing over him with his phaser in a two-handed grip and aimed right at the Dalin's head.

"I wouldn't suggest it." Macen warned, "This is set on maximum disrupt."

"You won't kill me." The Dalin predicted and started to push himself up off the floor. Macen cut a swathe down the Dalin's arm and he collapsed with a scream of pain.

"That's a favourite Militia interrogation technique." Macen lectured, "Several of my friends underwent that kind of treatment. Let's just say that I've waited twenty years to repay the kindness. Move and it'll cost you."

The surrounding crowd of Cardassians surged forward only to be halted by the SID team wielding weapons. One, near Rockford, reached for his sleeve. She warned him off. He quickly pulled a mini-disruptor out. Rockford shot him and then killed the man next to him who tried a similar move.

A gil drew a weapon and Gantz opened fire with his flechette rifle. Essentially an electromagnet that hurled small arrow-like bolts at supersonic speeds, the flechette rifle skewered the gil and the glinn behind him. They were hurled backwards into the wall. They left an ugly smear of gore and blood behind when they sank to the floor.

Gantz chambered another round and spun in order to place the working end of the barrel squarely in a charging gil's face. Gantz shook his head, "Don't try it boy. This will decimate your head."

"We'll be leaving now." Macen informed the dalin, "But just so you'll have extra motivation for calling Maret my Roman friend here is going to give you a gift."

Dracas came over. His short sword was in his hand. Primarily designed as a stabbing weapon, it was ideal for close quarters combat. It was also good for stabbing legs…which is what Dracas did to the dalin.

That accomplished, the team slowly backed out of the pub. The Cardassians followed but didn't fire any weapons until the Federation team was mounting their rovers. Radil and Grace peeled out upon leaving.

Macen now rode with Radil and Rockford while Dracas had ended up with Gantz and Grace. They knew the alarm had been raised and that military units would be pursuing them. Their only hope for survival on the ground lay within the bowels of the Presidential Palace.

As they approached the main gate, they found it blocked by a hovertank. The tank began to target them and Radil commed Grace.

"Follow my lead and do exactly what I do." Radil ordered. Grace acquiesced and Radil accelerated and made a sharp turn into a public park. Civilians scattered as the two rovers raced through the glen followed by a hovertank.

Radil slid onto an adjacent street and raced towards the gate. Sliding through the entrance, Radil was pleased to discover that Grace had followed her through every manoeuvre. The Guardsmen locked up the gate behind them. Scores of Militia troops arrived and angrily demanded that Macen and the rest be turned over to them. The Guardsmen refused. The Militia cadre pressed forward, closer the forcefield. The guardsmen readied their weapons.

"Just try it citizen." The Guard's watch commander said.

After a tense moment the Militia troops dispersed. The watch commander faced Macen, who had subsequently exited the vehicle, "The President is expecting you. One of my men will take you to him."

"Thank you." Macen said, "For everything."

The Cardassian remained silent but a slight smile played across his features as the SID team departed.

* * *

Macen was escorted to Ghemor's private office while the rest of the team loitered about an ante room and sampled local delicacies. The aide stopped at Ghemor's door while the two Guardsmen verified his identity and then alerted Ghemor to Macen's presence. The door opened and Macen was confronted with an expected surprise.

Admiral Robert T. Johnson and Captain James McKinley of Starfleet were seated in the chairs laid out before Ghemor's desk. Both rose upon seeing Macen. Dervin sat nearby on a couch. He smiled and nodded his approval as Macen entered the office area.

McKinley smiled as he shook Macen's hand, "It's about time, Captain."

Macen tipped his head, "Good to see you too, Captain."

Johnson stepped forward, "Captain Macen, we have things to discuss."

Macen didn't offer Johnson his hand, "I don't think so, Admiral."

If Johnson were offended, it didn't show, "C'mon Brin, I'm not here to persecute you. Starfleet just has concerns."

"What kind of '_concerns_'?" Macen asked.

"Starfleet assets are in play here in the Cardassian Union." Johnson replied, "I'm just here to show the flag and to protect our interests."

"I take it I'm the 'asset in play'." Macen grumbled, "Tell Jellico and the C-in-C that Starfleet will be well protected since I'm not operating on Starfleet's terms or for Starfleet. My employer, and only concern, is the Cardassian government. They establish my operating guidelines and the parameter of my mission. My methods are based upon Cardassian law not Federation law."

"But you are a Federation citizen and hence subject to the laws of that body." Johnson reminded him.

Macen smiled, "Who's going to turn me in? Dervin? Ghemor? Somehow I think I'll be safe as long as the government doesn't fall. If the government falls I think Starfleet will be the least of my worries."

"Dammit Brin!" Johnson grated, "There's already been deaths."

"Which were allowed under the terms of my operational limits." Macen replied, "I needed the military to be agitated and now they are."

"Bob," McKinley spoke, "step back a moment. Brin's right. As long as he operates inside of Cardassian territory in compliance with Cardassian laws we can't touch him."

"If Starfleet were to hound him we would offer him asylum here in the Union." Ghemor vowed.

Macen grinned, "I'm watching Starfleet's back. This way nothing can be laid at the feet of the fleet."

Johnson shook his head, "Of course you're right. I've been listening to Jellico for too long. What was I thinking?"

McKinley grinned, "You can't be perfect all of the time, _Admiral_."

Johnson replied with a wry grin of his own. Until a few years ago, Johnson had been the starship captain and McKinley had been his XO. McKinley's elevation in rank fulfilled a lifelong dream of commanding his own ship. Johnson's promotion was also a fulfilment of lifelong goals but it carried a price.

Johnson's lone regret over accepting promotion was the loss of the independence that came with command. Johnson had to rely upon the _Intrepid _or some other starship to ferry him around. His role as Starfleet's diplomatic crisis manager dictated his movements now. What time that wasn't spent in that capacity was consumed by duties revolving around the Council of Five. The challenge of the thing brought him to life every day and sustained him. It wasn't a bad trade-off but he still had his wistful moments.

Johnson's thoughts were interrupted by a comm call to Ghemor. It was the Crisis Control Centre, "Mr. President, the Militia has activated the planetary network of transport inhibitors. They're demanding that Captain Macen and his staff be turned over to them."

"Has the _Obsidian _responded?" Ghemor asked.

"No, sir." The faceless manager replied, "Subspace comms are being jammed as well."

"Wait!" the manager grew excited, "The _Obsidian_ has launched a runabout. They're entering the atmosphere and presumably on their way here. If you come down you'll be able to track it all."

"Gentlemen," Ghemor was grim, "We'll reconvene in the C3."

The tactical display took up most of one wall. The runabout, properly named the _Corsair_, was now dodging disruptor fire.

"That doesn't look like Grace's flying style." McKinley opined.

"Hannah's here on the surface." Macen's guts clenched with cold certainty, "That's T'Kir."

Just then, the _Corsair _was simultaneously hit by three disruptor cannons. The runabout faltered and then began to plunge towards the ground. Macen watched in horror knowing there wasn't anything he could do.


	10. Chapter 10

Lisea Danan and Tom Riker were walking down the corridors of the Security Alliance Academy. It was within the confines of these halls that Rab Daggit, another former member of Macen's SID team, taught. Riker was sullen and withdrawn. He stopped Danan just shy of Daggit's office.

"I can't let you do it." He declared.

"_You_ don't have a choice." She scoffed, "I'm leaving and that's that. I already resigned from your crew so just face facts and accept the situation."

"But…" Riker tried to protest.

Danan cut him off, "I know you're trying to protect me but it's this overbearing protectiveness that's the problem."

"But going back to Brin…" Riker managed to squeeze out.

"Brin's a known quantity. I won't be in any more danger traipsing after him then I would be with you." Danan declared, "The only major difference is that I'd be free to do my job my way."

"But…" Riker faltered.

Danan shook her head, "Tom, I've made my decision. If _we_ are going to continue to grow _you_ need to respect _my_ wishes."

Riker struggled with the concept for several heartbeats and then released a mournful sigh, "All right but I don't have to like it."

Danan kissed him, "No one said you had to, Darling."

"Now you try to butter me up." Riker rolled his eyes, "That might have worked two days ago when this was first brought up."

"Yeah," a sly grin spread across Danan's face, "but this way we get to have make-up sex."

Riker grinned, "This is sounding better all the time."

"I thought it would." Danan purred, "Now, keep it in your pants. Rab's waiting for us."

Riker sighed, "Always with the interruptions."

Danan grinned, "Comes with the rank, _Captain_."

"All right." Riker straightened out his shoulders and was suddenly transformed. It was his "command mode". His strength and resolve would not waver. Daggit would need that.

Danan activated the door chime and it opened a moment later. Daggit was rounding his desk with a smile as they entered, "Tom, Lees, come in and sit down."

They went to the offered couch and sat down. Daggit asked them if they wanted anything. Riker declined but Danan asked for some Arquillian tea. Daggit produced her requested item and held a steaming mug of _raktajino _for himself.

"I'm glad you decided to stop by." Daggit grinned, "You can only do so many performance reviews and grade so many papers before you go buggy."

Danan smiled at his increasing familiarity with human slang. The Daggit that had first joined Starfleet and then the SID had been a taciturn soul. It was good to see him relaxing.

"So," Daggit was all eagerness, "what's brought you by?"

Danan and Riker exchanged a nervous glance. Riker retrieved a padd from his jacket pocket and handed it to Daggit, "This contains a personnel file you need to review. It's about the newest member of Brin's SID team. Everyone's corporate file is included but you need to focus on Celeste Rockford."

"Rockford?" Daggit's eyebrows shot up, "We contacted her agency. They weren't interested in joining the Security Alliance but they are a first rate detective agency."

Daggit glanced from one to the other, "Why do you want me to see this file?"

"The answer's self explanatory." Riker said, "Mind if I replicate a synthale?"

"Help yourself." Daggit said as he activated the padd. He copied the unit's files and transferred the copy to his desk computer. Sorting through the files, he opened Rockford's and began perusing it. His eyes narrowed and a scowl deepened as he read on.

Finally, he returned to Rockford's ID photos and he scrutinised them. Finally he spoke, "What the hell is this? This is Annika Ryst! You mean to tell me the Captain has hired Annika Ryst to join the SID team? He wouldn't do that. Would he?"

They all exchanged glances and then chorused in unison, "He would."

"What I don't understand is why every file on her refers to her as Celeste Rockford. Her real name is listed as a 'known alias'. Why is that?" Riker asked.

Daggit sighed and then shared the secret of the compartmentalisation capabilities of Angosian Infiltrators, "Annika and I were both part of that elite cadre. You became the enemy in order to kill the enemy. In this case, she seems to have become someone respectable. The Heavens know why."

"It may stem from a long suppressed desire for respectability." Danan suggested.

Daggit pondered the notion and then slowly nodded, "It could be. She was pretty idealistic. Coming home and being locked away like an unwanted dog hit her pretty hard. I don't think she ever recovered from that blow."

"Hmm." Danan mused, "I guess it's a good thing that I'm rejoining Brin's team."

"What?" this alarmed Daggit, "You two haven't…?"

Danan softly laughed, "Have no fears, Rab. Tom and I are fine on a personal level. It's the professional element to our relationship that's out of focus. My dear former captain spends all of his time keeping me out of danger."

"Not _all_ of the time." Riker sullenly interjected.

"Most of it, dear." Danan bemusedly pointed out, "And just try to deny that."

Riker's shoulders slumped, "I know when I'm beaten."

"That's nice to know." Danan winked at him.

"Why do you think being on the Captain's team will be good?" Daggit refocused the discussion. Macen would always be _the_ Captain.

"I can observe Ryst and maybe assist her in rejoining her myriad personalities." Danan said.

"Maybe." Daggit conceded, "It certainly can't hurt."

"There's a cheerful thought." Danan grumbled. After a moment's silence, Danan changed the subject, "Do you and Parva have plans for the evening?"

* * *

The _Corsair_ plummeted towards the ground. The runabout was a creature of space and was hardly defined as being aerodynamic. It gracelessly fell aft first.

The craft's primary antigrav system had failed thereby sending the _Corsair_ into freefall. Inside, T'Kir had tried to reengage the auxiliary systems and was busy getting them up and running. So far her efforts had met with little success.

_T'Kir! Are you all right?_ Macen's thoughts "shouted" in her mind.

She frowned as she replied in kind, _Keep it down, will ya? I'm tryin' to work._

A little sheepishly, Macen asked, _Are you all right?_

_Never better_, she happily replied, _Course the _frinxing _ship is busted._

_ You only have thirty seconds left before you crash. _Macen advised her, _Transport out while you can!_

_ I've got it, really._ T'Kir responded.

_T'Kir!_ Macen desperately thoughtcast, _Beam out now!_

_ No,_ she defiantly projected back, _I've really got it!_

With that, the auxiliary system flared to life and the antigravs slowed the _Corsair's _descent. A blast from the RCS thrusters brought the ship to a hover ten metres above the pavement. T'Kir lowered the nose and the runabout sat poised for action.

T'Kir plotted a course towards the Palace. It involved a twisting and turning route through the city streets. She smiled to herself. No one would expect a miniature starship to fly at street level.

With a maniacal laugh she applied the impulse engines and scooted forward. She would fly forward for several blocks and then cut the impulse engines half a block away from an intersection. As friction burned away her momentum she would apply the RCS thrusters to change her vector. As soon as she was in the centre of the desired thoroughfare she would once again apply 1/20th impulse power.

The air friction slowed down the already lessened pace of the runabout. The _Corsair _paced the traffic below her. Progress was slow but it was steady. That all ended when the ship reached the Palace walls.

Hovertanks surrounded the palace. As she emerged from the cover of the buildings surrounding the avenue she was travelling upon, the tanks began to open fire. Several shots gauged out holes in the nearby buildings. Debris and rubble showered the walkways below.

"Hey, you _frinxing shuk_heads, target me!" T'Kir yelled to no one in particular, "Leave the civilians alone!"

Not believing what she was doing, she targeted the closest tanks and readied herself to defend _Cardassian_ citizens. T'Kir didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It seemed to be a betrayal of everything she'd fought for alongside the Maquis.

T'Kir was awash within a comforting wave of understanding from Macen. She'd known of the tumultuous struggle that he'd undergone before agreeing to this mission. Now she understood why.

The decision to assist the Cardassians was much more than a simple willingness to forgo old hostilities. It was much more profound than that. It was the choice to view them as people rather than monsters. It was a choice that had been over a decade in the making.

T'Kir also thanked her husband for making the decision first. She also knew what that had cost him. Macen's loathing of the Cardassians was almost as intense as his hatred for the Borg. He'd fought the Cardassians for nearly thirty years and such prejudices were easily forged but died slow, lingering deaths.

T'Kir was very precise in selecting her targets. During her time with the Maquis her definition of enemy combatants had been very negotiable. That hadn't changed much but she saw no reason to fire on anyone other than a hovertank.

T'Kir fired a full powered phaser stream at the closest tank. Its shields withstood the first barrage but collapsed under the weight of the second round of sustained fire. An insistent alarm alerted her to the fact that another tank was swiftly approaching her aft quarter. Pivoting the _Corsair_ 180 degrees, she rounded on the encroaching tank. It was swiftly dispatched in a similar manner as the first.

Another round of alarm klaxons prompted T'Kir to check the sensors again. Two Militia soldiers were setting up a shoulder fired photon missile launcher. The loader had just locked the missile into place when T'Kir boosted the antigravs and bobbed high above the Palace walls. The missile, still within its safety range and off target, rocketed harmlessly below the runabout and slammed into the Palace shields.

The _Corsair's _RCS thrusters flared to life and positioned the ship directly above the Palace's central courtyard. T'Kir cut the antigravs and once again the runabout plummeted towards the ground. The minders in the Crisis Centre deactivated the shields only to reactivate them once the ship was within their envelope.

When the ship was a mere two metres off of the ground the antigravs and thrusters pushed the _Corsair_ away from the ground. Unfortunately the already abused antigravs died and the runabout gracelessly flopped onto the ground. It settled with a crashing thud and silently stood still.

* * *

The entire investigative team had gathered in the Crisis Centre. They stood riveted as the plight of the _Corsair_ unfolded. The scene was displayed in a massive holotank that replaced a traditional viewer. As soon as the runabout settled down Macen bolted from the room.

Macen climbed the stairwell leading to the ground floor two steps at a time at a dead run. He exited the stairwell in full flight, colliding with a secretary sending his carefully stacked array of padds that he was carrying flying across the corridor. Macen reached the main foyer and sailed out into the square beyond. He was waiting beside the runabout when the main hatch slid open.

T'Kir saw him and she grinned, "You're silly. There was no need to worry. I had the situation well in hand."

"Bull." Macen retorted. He then lowered her to the ground and tightly embraced her, "Don't _ever_ do that again."

"How's this: we skip the actual argument, pretend we had a knock down drag-out, and then have really spectacular make up sex?" she offered.

It was Macen's turn to grin, "I like the way you think."

"We can start like this." T'Kir drew him in and proceeded to deliver a smouldering kiss. Macen had to come up for air, "Wow."

Grace suddenly arrived, "Don't you two ever stop?"

"No." T'Kir petulantly replied, "So go away."

"Not so fast," Grace warned, "I am but the first of many."

T'Kir gazed past Macen's shoulder and saw the entire SID team coming her way as well as Ghemor and the Presidential Cabinet.

"Great." She groaned, "Talk about _frinxed_ up timing."

"Not to change the subject or anything," Grace wore a wry grin, "but what have you done to my runabout?"

"_Your_ runabout?" T'Kir choked, "When did it become _your_ runabout?"

"When you got shot down." Grace asserted.

Dracas arrived at that moment at a jog, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Really." T'Kir assured him.

"What have you done to my runabout?" he inquired.

"_Your_ runabout?" Grace yelped, "That runabout is mine, mister!"

"You only fly her." Dracas argued, "Her care is in my charge."

Macen ushered T'Kir away as the debate heated up. He chuckled, "It'll take Hannah awhile to realise she fighting a losing battle. I may hold the title for the _Obsidian_ but Joachim owns her."

Radil, Rockford, and Gantz were the next to arrive. Radil was stoic.

"Glad you're in one piece." She offered.

"I know that was like pulling teeth so thank you." T'Kir replied.

"For what it's worth," Rockford smiled, "I'm really glad you aren't dead."

T'Kir returned the smile, "That actually means quite a bit."

"Hey, it's good you aren't dead." Gantz said, "Life around Macen would be a real bitch if you died."

"That's so sweet and so eloquent too." T'Kir riposted.

Ghemor and his Ministers rounded on T'Kir. They offered platitudes and assurances of safety. Ghemor's wrist communicator sounded.

"Ghemor." He informed the device.

"Legate Macet has arrived with a relief column." A staffer in the Crisis Centre reported, "He's taking up defensive positions."

"Have the… have the rioters responded?" Ghemor had to ask carefully choosing his terminology.

"No, sir." Came the reply, "They appear to be standing by."

"Are there any clues as to why?" Ghemor inquired.

Ghemor was swiftly informed that "Signal intercepts indicate that they are awaiting instructions from Gul Maret."

"We'll be returning directly." Ghemor faced his staff, "Maret's forces are holding position. We must return to the Crisis Centre immediately in order to formulate and implement strategy in response to his next move."

"If you don't mind," Macen spoke up, "I'd like to come along."

"Of course." Ghemor agreed, "You and your entire team are invited."

"Not quite." Macen replied. He gathered his group together, "Hannah and Joachim, you're on the runabout. Find out what's wrong and fix it. Radil and Gantz, make sure nothing happens to them. Celeste, you're with T'Kir and I."

Rockford hesitated for a split second but complied. She curiously accompanied The Captain and T'Kir as they proceeded to the Crisis Centre amongst the Cardassian politicos. Their return was almost as hurried as their departure.

* * *

Once there, Ghemor received updates. Macet had been in direct contact with Maret. The Gul had urged his supporters to stand down and obey the legally instituted authorities. Ghemor recognised this for the double edged sword that it was.

The Unionists didn't recognise the Democratic government's legitimacy. They acknowledged Macet's authority since his was a rank duly earned within the Militia's framework and owed nothing to political influence. The Legate's personal politics were largely unknown. He defended the current government but no one knew if he approved of it or not. In short, no one knew where he would stand if shooting actually started.

The watch commander approached Ghemor, "Legate Macet is on the line for you."

Ghemor was ushered to a console. He signalled for Macen's entourage to accompany him. He accepted the call and Macet's grim features filled the screen.

"I've called off the dogs, Mr. President, but it comes at a price." Macet wearily confessed, "I had to reveal that Outbound Ventures was hired by the government. Maret is certain to use that information for his propaganda machine in wake of the recent incidents."

Macet's eyes became sharp, "I have agreed to arrest Macen and his team and hand them over to the Justice Ministry for trial. I estimate that it will take me an hour to settle the situation out here. Will that be enough time for them to relocate off the planet?"

"It will have to be." Ghemor steadily replied, "Thank you for your consideration Legate."

The screen went dark and Ghemor turned to Macen, "It seems your coming here was for nought."

No." Macen firmly insisted, "It wasn't. We'll still find Katreen."

"But you'll have the whole of the military after you." Ghemor warned.

"I've had the Cardassian Militia after me before." Macen grinned, "I've managed to survive so far."

Ghemor shook his head, "You're mad but then I suppose you have to be in your profession. Good luck, for us all."

"Exactly." Macen concurred. Turning to his companions, he said, "I guess we'd better go warn Hannah and Joachim about the time limit and help out wherever and however we can."

"I'm useless then." Rockford complained, "I know diddly about starships."

"Neither does Hannah." T'Kir laughed, "C'mon, you can always hold a spanner."

"Sure." Rockford was less than convinced.

"Trust me." T'Kir said with a cocky grin.

Rockford looked skyward imploringly, "Why do I feel that would be my first mistake?"

"Smart Girl." T'Kir's grin blossomed.


	11. Chapter 11

It took longer than hoped to repair the _Corsair_. The deadline was just minutes away and the team was just now boarding the ship. Macet had ordered the air defence sites to stand by and await his orders. Traffic had been discreetly steered away from the runabout's intended flight plan. Now all that was left was the launch itself.

T'Kir activated the comm and punched in the Crisis Centre's code. Grace's screen activated and she addressed the staffer, "_Corsair_ to Base One. We're ready to depart. We are initiating a five minute countdown. Advise your personnel to clear the area."

"So advised." The staffer nodded, "Please note that Legate Macet's forces will be entering the compound during your launch."

Grace grinned, "So noted. Thanks for everything."

"It was our pleasure." The staffer acknowledged and cut the connection.

Cardassians ran away from the runabout. When the countdown ended Grace activated the antigravs. Mercifully they engaged and the runabout rose. Tanks began to enter the compound as the runabout tilted its nose skywards. Grace slammed the impulse engines to maximum and the ship rocketed out of sight.

* * *

The _Corsair _entered orbit on the opposite side of the planet than the _Obsidian_. They raced around the planet always striving to get to the protective bosom of the surveyor. After dodging myriad ships they finally sighted the _Obsidian_.

"Open a channel." Grace instructed T'Kir.

T'Kir complied and Grace began to speak, "Shuttle Bay, this is _Corsair_. Be advised we're coming in hot."

"How hot?" the bay chief asked.

"Max impulse." Grace grimly replied.

There was a moment of silence before the chief spoke, "We'll be ready. Always wanted to see if our contingency plan will work."

"Thanks. _Corsair_ out."

T'Kir passed a worried glance towards Grace, "What's he mean 'if it'll work'?"

Grace smiled, "We've never tried this. If it works we'll be fine."

"And if it doesn't?" T'Kir wondered.

"Then we'll be pudding." Grace informed her with a nonchalant shrug.

* * *

The _Obsidian's _bay chief set the external and internal tractor beams to arrest the incoming runabout in the shuttle bay. Repulsors set in the rear wall were also activated. All was in preparation now it was time for action.

Grace cut the impulse engines and drifted forward on momentum. She adjusted pitch and angle with the thrusters. Although these minute adjustments slowed them the changes were too miniscule to measure.

The _Corsair _plummeted headlong at the _Obsidian_. At what seemed to be the last moment before the runabout entered the awaiting bay, the external tractors grabbed a hold of the smaller craft. She bled inertia but she still broke free and hurtled into the shuttle complex.

The internal tractors activated and even more speed was bled off. The repulsors fired and the runabout came to a halt. Inside the craft sparks showered the passengers and they were thrown from their seats as the inertial dampers overloaded and failed.

Grace peeled herself off of her console, "Sorry, Joachim. Looks like you have another mess to fix."

Dracas picked himself off of the deckplates, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Grace turned to a shaken T'Kir, "Have you ever noticed that Roman sarcasm has a mocking quality to it?"

"Yup." T'Kir concurred, "I wonder how our kids in the back fared?""

* * *

Gantz noticed that the floor underneath him was soft and warm…and struggling to move, "Rockford, is that you?"

"Yes." She growled.

"Funny," he grinned, "mother never told me that it'd be like this."

"Get off of me before I emasculate you." Rockford advised.

Feeling a blade pressed against his testicles, he hurried to comply. Rockford got to her knees once Gantz had scrambled off of her. She noted that Radil was sitting on one of the lounge area's beds.

"I take it you came out okay." Rockford observed.

"Never better." Radil replied, "Just another typical Hannah Grace landing."

Rockford's expression soured, "Can't wait to live through a few more of these."

Radil wore an evil grin, "Remind me to tell you about when we landed in the side of a building."

"Oi!" T'Kir's voice cut through the chatter, "Are you all still alive?"

"We're fine." Radil called back, "And we're coming out." She turned to Rockford and Gantz and winked, "Unless you two want some more quality time."

* * *

Dracas stood by the hatch. The sensors pinged an alarm when the outer atmospheric pressure and breathable mix of gases had been achieved. Dracas opened the door. Macen ran through it.

Slapping his comm badge he began, "Macen to Forger. Set course for the Lopso system and immediately engage at maximum warp."

"But we're still in the traffic lanes." Forger hesitated.

"We have three _Galor_-class cruisers bearing down on us." Macen explained, "I don't want to be here when they arrive. Engage the damn warp drive."

"Yes sir." Forger crisply replied.

"Y'could've been a little nicer." T'Kir said as she came up behind Macen.

Macen shook his head, "We needed immediate action and she needed motivation."

"Okay." T'Kir held up her hands, "I know better than to argue when you get like this."

"Like what?" Macen frowned.

"All captainy." T'Kir revealed.

A wry expression settled on Macen's features, "So what are you up to?"

"Hannah and I are going to see if Chef won't cater a little party." T'Kir smiled.

"There's not much to celebrate." Macen countered.

"We survived. That's enough for me." T'Kir asserted and then she paused, "Why d'I get the feeling you won't be joining us?"

"I can't." he said to her disappointment, "I have captainy stuff to do."

"Can't you…" she started to protest.

"Honey," he sighed, "someone has to fill out the after action reports."

"Oh poo." T'Kir sulked, "Why's it gotta be you?"

"Who else would do it?" Macen asked, "Besides these are Starfleet forms for Amanda and Alynna. No one else here has the experience or technical wherewithal to fill them out."

T'Kir heaved a longsuffering sigh, "I'll be thinking of you."

Macen lifted her chin and kissed her, "We'll have time together later tonight."

A naughty grin spread across her face, "Good." She shooed him away, "Get busy so we can get it on later."

"Yes, dear." Macen replied and exited the shuttlebay.

T'Kir turned and shouted across the bay, "Hannah! We've a party to plan."

* * *

Forger updated Macen as to the ship's status as he passed through the bridge on the way to his Ready Room. Apparently a probe left behind by Forger detected the arrival of the three Cardassian cruisers within ten minutes of the _Obsidian's _departure. Macen thanked her for the information and entered his office.

He sat out to work and industriously, even if he somewhat lacked enthusiasm for the chore, tackled the after action reports. Just about when he'd thought he'd go mad, OPS signalled him that he had an incoming transmission. He routed to his station and was pleasantly surprised to see Danan looking back at him.

Danan grinned, "Surprised?"

Macen smiled, "You could say that. What's up?"

"I'm in a corporate runabout and on my way to rendezvous with you." Danan revealed, "Are you still at Cardassia Prime?"

Macen shook his head, "We'll be in the Lospo system in a few hours. Remember Gemini?"

"All too well." Danan admitted.

"Why are you coming here?" Macen asked, "Problems?"

You could say that." Danan confessed wryly, "I've resigned from Tom's crew. He was being overprotective and wouldn't let me do my job. I thought it would be best if I moved elsewhere."

Danan gave him an imploring look, "Got room for one more?"

"For you?" Macen grinned, "Always."

"How's Galen 3 going to feel about this?" she asked.

Macen laughed, "He'll feel relieved. He's a little overwhelmed by his duties and responsibilities. He may not be a wise choice for the Science Specialist but he'll make a first rate Lab Assistant. He's been dying to meet you so I don't think there'll be a problem as far as a working relationship will go."

"Something of a fan, eh?" Danan smirked.

"If I hear one more tirade about the brilliance of your pioneering work on ultramatter or Omicron physiology I'll go insane." Macen revealed.

Danan blushed, "I like him already."

"How long will it take you to reach Gemini?" Macen inquired.

"We just entered the Bajoran sector fifteen minutes ago so we're still hours away." Danan informed him.

"We'll hold Gemini orbit until you get there." Macen smiled warmly, "Welcome back, Lees."

She nodded, "It'll be good to come home."

"I hate to be rude but I have a metric ton of paperwork to finish up. Can we postpone our reunion until it's in person?" he requested.

"Love to." She chuckled, "Later."

The screen went dark and Macen spoke to himself, "Lisea Danan? Go figure." He pulled up the next appropriate form and returned to work.

* * *

"No, really!" Galen 3 insisted, "It's true!"

Tessa gave him a disbelieving look, "I rather doubt it."

Galen 3 frowned. His attempts at impressing Tessa were going wildly awry. She doubted his every word. It was true he had "mildly" exaggerated on a few points but there should be no way for her to know that.

He struggled to find some means of winning her confidence. He was spared any more painful brainstorming by the chirp of his communicator. Gratefully he tapped it.

"Galen 3."

"Galen 3, this is Macen." Came the Captain's voice, "I need to see you in my Ready Room."

"I'm on my way." Galen 3 assured him. He turned to Tessa, "I'll be back."

"Don't bother." She coldly advised him.

Wounded, he left Sickbay.

* * *

Seated before Macen, Galen 3 wrestled with his crushing disappointment and his curiosity as to why he was here. Macen let him linger for a moment and then finally spoke.

"I have some news that it is both good and bad. I have a new Sciences Specialist en route. You're being demoted. You'll be the Science Division's Chief Lab Assistant." Macen informed him, "I think we can agree that you were promoted too fast. You're too reluctant to take up the more martial aspects of your post and therefore can't fulfil all of your duties. This compromise will be best for all."

Galen 3 digested this and nodded, "I can agree to that. Who's replacing me?"

"Lisea Danan is returning to the fold." Macen revealed.

Galen 3 was ecstatic, "Lisea Danan! This is wonderful! What an opportunity! Did you know…?"

Macen held up a hand to stop him, "I know. I was there."

"Wait until I tell the Science team. They'll be thrilled." Galen 3 bounced out of his seat like an overeager puppy, "Can I go now?"

"Go." Macen waved him on his way. After the Ready Room doors closed in Galen 3's wake Macen shook his head, "At least he didn't piddle on the floor."


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey!" T'Kir yelled, "Wait for me!"

Grace held the lift and T'Kir came bounding into it. A bemused Grace observed, "You missed breakfast."

"I ate in my quarters." T'Kir sniffed.

"My God!" Grace gasped, "You are positively glowing. You and Brin didn't…?"

A very smug T'Kir replied, "I had a night of wild and woolly rough sex. Everyone should try it at least once."

"You little scamp!" Grace retorted, "Tell me."

The lift doors opened, revealing the bridge. T'Kir squeezed Grace's hand, "Details will be coming later."

"Looking forward to it." Grace admitted, "Gotta live vicariously, y'know."

Grace relieved Ceryx at the helm while T'Kir took over OPS. Macen was already in the command seat. The _Obsidian_ was minutes away from entering the Lopso system.

Grace translated the ship out of subspace back into normal space and approached the binary star system. Lopso B II was their destination and they were going in slow and easy in case there were any surprises lurking about. Having been shut out of the Militia GUARD channel any number of ships could have been repositioned here during their voyage without their knowledge.

Tactical and OPS ran continuous sensor sweeps as the ship sailed onward. Rockford wasn't at Tactical since her involvement there was as a back-up. Rockford and Gantz were seconded to Radil's Security team during normal operations.

As the _Obsidian _neared Gemini it became obvious that the only traffic was of a commercial nature. Freighters and ore haulers littered the system coming to and fro. The surveyor settled into standard orbit with nary a glitch.

Macen turned to Forger, "All right Shannon, keep a weather eye out while we're gone. If a military cruiser appears on the horizon, bug out and try to return when the Militia ship departs. We'll be safe on the ground. I still have some old Maquis contacts that will shelter us."

"Just be careful." Forger advised.

Macen grinned and rose. Turning to T'Kir he issued orders, "Have the investigative team assemble in the transporter room. Make sure they're kitted out for an extended stay."

"You got it." T'Kir replied and activated the comm.

* * *

The team materialised in an alley just off of the main street of Dodge City. Like its historic namesake, it was a wild town of ranchers, cattle barons, farmers, and prospectors. There also were, of course, bandits and gunfighters. The colonists idolised the Old West of the American and Australian frontiers. Even the non-humans lived by its ethos.

Asteroid miners and prospectors blended with freighter crews who sought wild diversions in the free for all atmosphere. What law there was to be found had proven itself to be more direct and brutal than the local villainy. In short, it was just the place for Cardassian troops to get lost in.

Since the war, Cardassia Prime had dealt Gemini a free hand to run local affairs as they saw fit. In exchange the locals saw no reason to interfere with Union officials or troops stationed on their world. Militia liberties on Gemini were the stuff of legend. The debauchery surpassed even the heady days of the Bajoran occupation. Dodge City was the hub upon which all other carnal centres revolved around. The locals were proud of their free wheeling ways, and as long as no one got killed, pretty much everything was negotiable.

Macen led the group out into the street. Many of the festivities normally contained within the local saloons and brothels had spilled out into the sidewalks. Traffic was halted in the meantime and the main thoroughfare was the clearest path through town.

Sheriff's deputies were scattered amongst the crowd, milling about, and keeping a general eye on things. Macen approached one of the lawmen and asked where the Sheriff was. He was pointed in the direction of the jailhouse and the team proceeded there.

Deirdre Armstrong sat behind her desk. The jail was empty but she knew that would change. Drunken brawls would soon break out and the respective participants would need someplace to sleep it off. There would be no charges but restitution would be due if anything had been broken. The various proprietors would be there bright and early queuing up to make certain they received their appropriate sums.

Armstrong sighed. Her job was a relatively simple one compared to her days as a Maquis terrorist. She'd been an original member of the Maquis. She'd also been a member of the ultra-violent faction, the Real Maquis. It had been as a member of that splinter group that she had finally been apprehended and turned over to the Cardassians.

It had been one of her own that had accomplished this. Brin Macen had hired on with the Cardassians in order to bring the Real Maquis to a halt. Unbeknownst to Macen, the Cardassian government had treated her with leniency and she'd been released from prison after a mere two year stretch. They'd even approved her appointment as sheriff citing her former experience as invaluable for ferreting out malcontents.

Armstrong nearly died of shock as Macen entered her door. Slowly, she rose to her feet, mouth gaping. Macen was also stunned and uncertain as to what to do next. Armstrong's hand pulled her disruptor free from its holster and she aimed at Macen. Rockford pushed her way in front of Macen and held out a hand.

"Deirdre, it's me." She assured Armstrong.

"Annika?" Armstrong was puzzled. She knew Ryst and Macen were enemies.

"Give me the pistol, Deirdre." Rockford insisted, "No one here wants to harm you. Give me the gun and we can all sit down and talk."

"Talk?" Deirdre shook herself as she handed the pistol over to Rockford, "Talk about what?"

"Kidnappers." Rockford revealed, "We think the ones that kidnapped the Chrysalis child are here on Gemini. We need your help in apprehending them."

"You need my help?" Armstrong was wary, "Annika, what's happened? Why are you working with Macen?"

Rockford wore a wry expression, "It's a long story. I'd love to share it but you have to be willing to listen to our whole story."

Armstrong mulled it over. Finally, she nodded, "All right. I'll listen. Come in and close the door. Find a seat where you can."

* * *

Armstrong whistled, "Let me get this straight, you think Gul Maret orchestrated the kidnapping of Katreen Dervin and that he's stashed her here on Gemini." Macen nodded and she continued by addressing Rockford, "And you're on the run from Barrinoran, hence Federation, justice. Celeste Rockford is an old, established, and respectable identity so you're exclusively using it now. Added to all of this, you've joined Macen's SID team and you're quite happy…at least so far."

"That about sums it up." Rockford reassured her.

Armstrong's face screwed up, "I don't know whether I finally understand it all or if I'm more confused than ever."

"I can understand." Macen assured her, "I really can. The decision to work for the Cardassians was a rough one to reach."

"You helped them round up the Real Maquis." Armstrong accused.

"The Real Maquis were trampling on the memory of friends." Macen angrily shot back, "I would have hunted Aric and the rest of you even if no one else wanted to apprehend you."

Macen's vehemence took her aback, "If you weren't going to arrest us…that means you would have…"

Macen's eyes were cold as he answered, "I would have eliminated you all."

"Every one of us?" Armstrong timidly asked.

"Every mother's son and daughter." Macen confirmed.

Armstrong fell silent. After struggling with this revelation, she spoke, "On whose authority would you have executed us?"

"Ro Laren and Svetlana Korepanova are the last surviving members of the Maquis Council." Macen said, "They approved of the policy."

"_That_ gives you the right to kill people?" Armstrong demanded.

"What gave the Real Maquis the right to kill Federation civilians?" Macen turned the question around.

Armstrong frowned. This wasn't where she'd wanted to go. She wrestled with how to regain the initiative.

Macen got there first, "The Maquis were meant to be the guardians of the everyman. We were destined to be the vanguard of colonial society: its caretakers and examples of how to struggle for freedom. We strove to secure that freedom if only to hand it back to those that didn't fight or even support or appreciate our efforts. Their thanks wasn't the issue. The issue was the pursuit of happiness and the unrestricted exercise of liberty."

Armstrong blinked and then began to look distinctly guilty, "You should be a politician."

Macen soured, "No need to be insulting."

"Deirdre," Rockford spoke, "Macen has an idea, a dream really, of a time where people like the Maquis can gather together and be a force for change."

"Another socio-political lobby." Armstrong grumbled.

"No." Rockford shook her head and smiled, "This is a paramilitary force, a revolutionary force whose sole aim is to reshape the galaxy into something fairer and more liveable."

"They'll resist you." Armstrong warned, "The governments won't back down and they'll refuse to change."

Macen grinned, "The first priority for any organisation is its own survival. The second priority is its own immutability for that is seen as the mechanism for accomplishing the first goal. The Allied governments may allow concessions and minor adaptations of policy but in the end the core of the governmental mechanism remains the same. _That's _what we're going to change, one star nation after another, until the galaxy is united."

Armstrong was in shock, "You're crazy."

"Yes, actually. According to my last psych eval I'm certifiable." Macen's grin and enthusiasm remained intact, "But I'm also a man with a mission. Want to give us the benefit of the doubt?"

"Us?" Armstrong looked around, "You all buy into this _shuk_?"

Intent eyes gazed back at her as Macen nodded, "They all believe. They know it won't be accomplished in their lifetimes, in fact it probably take a millennia to fully implement, but they're willing to lay the groundwork for what's to come."

Armstrong still struggled with what she was hearing. Macen relieved her of the pressure, "I'll tell you what, if you want to know more in the future I'll tell you more. As for now all that matters is one little girl's life. Will you help us find her?"

Armstrong readily agreed, "There is a Cardassian base on Ted Sutter's land. It's supposed to be secret so of course everyone knows about it."

"How long has it been there?" Macen wondered.

"About a month." Armstrong answered, "They let different squads take a three-day liberty every three days. There are always troopers in town."

"How many are at the base?" Macen asked.

Armstrong shrugged, "A four man squad usually makes a repeat visit twenty-eight days after the previous visit."

"That's twenty-eight troops, Boss." Gantz offered.

Macen cast a weary look the Acamarian's way, "Thanks."

"A Cardassian platoon." Radil offered.

Now Radil got "the" look, "Thank you, Jenrya. I would have never have guessed that."

Armstrong smirked. What Macen found to be annoying was actually his people's way of trying to useful…and protective of their Captain. It was rather sweet.

"Not you too?" Macen groaned as he looked at her.

Armstrong's smirk became a friendly smile, "Not at all. I can tell you this: there are the obligatory four Cardassians in town right now. I can take you to them."

"You'd be willing to put aside past differences?" Macen inquired.

"The little girl is more important than my grievances with you." Armstrong agreed, "But we will take them up in the future."

"That's a promise." Macen vowed.

"All right," Armstrong stood, "if'n y'all would follow me?"

T'Kir snickered and Armstrong defensively retorted, "Hey, I gotta sound like a native."

T'Kir held up a hand, "Have no fears. I know the burden of archaic slang."

"Hmph!" Armstrong replied and waved them on towards the door, "Follow me."


	13. Chapter 13

"There it is." Armstrong swept across the horizon, "The _Cattle Rustler_, the roughest, shadiest, and most expensive saloon and whorehouse on Gemini."

"And the Cardassians frequent here?" Macen asked.

"Almost exclusively." Armstrong confirmed.

Macen turned to his team, "Here's how it'll go down: Sheriff, you'll approach the ranking officer of the group. Celeste and Gantz will accompany you and act as your deputies. The rest of us will filter in and cover you in case there's trouble."

He turned to Armstrong, "Are you okay with the plan?"

Armstrong nodded, "It'll just be a typical day on the job for me."

Rockford smiled and squeezed Armstrong's arm, "Cheer up, Deirdre, it'll be the like the old days rousting stray Cardassians."

Armstrong cheered up, "There's a thought."

* * *

The fateful trio entered the saloon and sized the place up. It was a chaotic sight to behold. Three Cardassian Garreshes could be seen cavorting with the proprietor's prostitutes. The fourth, a Dal, stood at the bar enjoying emptying shot glasses.

A Garresh was an enlisted man and of little consequence in the Cardassian Militia's scheme of things. A Dal, however, was a command rank just below Gul. This Dal could presumably be the base commander. They approached him and ignored the rest.

"Excuse me, Dal, but could I speak with you?" Armstrong said after negotiating the crowd and arriving at the bar.

The Dal sized her up. Seeing the star on her vest, he offered her a polite smile, "Certainly Sheriff. How can I be of assistance to you?"

"Well…what's your name?" Armstrong began.

"Dal Faruk." His smile remained intact.

"Well Faruk," Armstrong was being as ingratiating as she knew how to be, "as you know, Katreen Dervin was kidnapped by unknown forces."

Faruk's smile began to slip, "Yes. May I ask what this has to do with me?"

"We have reason to believe the girl is being held at your base." Armstrong said breezily, "Would you be so kind as to take us there and prove that she isn't?"

Faruk stood stone still for a moment and then bolted for the back door. Armstrong began to react but Rockford and Gantz were already gone in hot pursuit. Flustered, she started for the back door when Macen caught up with her.

"Let them go." He advised, "Either one of them is imminently qualified to bring him back. Together they should be unstoppable. You need to stay here and quiet the enlisted men down once they realise their officer is missing."

She nodded, "Yes, of course. Where will you be?"

"We'll be poised to move to wherever Celeste and Gantz capture the Dal." Macen revealed.

"His name is Faruk." Armstrong divulged.

Macen grinned, "Good to know." With that he and his team took their leave of the tavern.

* * *

Faruk ran headlong through back alleys and twisting thoroughfares. Rockford and Gantz pursued him to a shanty town. Faruk was scaling a ladder in order to reach the rooftops.

"Circle around and cut him off." Rockford yelled as she started up the ladder, "I'll flush him."

Gantz took off as Rockford reached the rooftop. Faruk had a considerable lead on her. He was travelling across domes and flats, leaping across spaces between buildings. Rockford picked up her pace and kept it at an even cadence.

Faruk turned and saw that Rockford had nearly closed the distance between them. He drew his disruptor and fired. Rockford ducked behind a turbolift aperture. She dropped to one knee and returned fire. Her shot caught Faruk in the wrist and he dropped the weapon.

Rather than attempting to retrieve his fallen pistol he turned and ran. Rockford holstered her weapon and went after him. She lost sight of him as he turned round a corner. She ducked as she cleared the corner.

Faruk's blow missed her entirely. She drove a knee into his midsection. He shoved her backwards with both hands. It was so unexpected of a move that it caught her by surprise.

Faruk was running again. He leapt down to a lower roof and then leapt off of it to the ground. He fell onto a stacked pile of metal roofing. Regaining his footing, he resumed his flight.

Rockford came off of the roof and hit the stacked metal tucking and rolling. She saw that Faruk was headed down an alley towards a main street. Cursing Gantz she headed after Faruk.

Faruk reached the sidewalk. He turned and a rifle butt hit him the forehead. Faruk staggered back as Gantz approached.

Faruk drove his booted toes up into Gantz's testicles. The tracker went down onto his hands and knees and vomited. Faruk smashed his fist into the side of Gantz's face and the Acamarian collapsed.

Faruk was suddenly propelled forward as Rockford landed a jump kick in between his shoulders. When he turned he found her facing him in a fighting crouch. He threw a punch which she blocked.

Blow after blow followed but Rockford always deflected or dodged the strike. After about thirty seconds of this she went on the offensive. She rained blows and kicks down upon him. He staggered backwards and finally she swept his legs out from underneath with a backspin sweep.

Rockford regained her feet and stepped back, drawing her phaser out at the same time in one fluid motion, "I'd surrender if I were you."

Faruk heaved a sighed and his body went limp, "You're not a Sheriff's deputy. Who are you?"

"Ever hear of Outbound Ventures?" Rockford asked.

"I've heard that they were pirates and thugs." Faruk snarled, "Are you one of them?"

"Yup." Rockford confirmed, "I don't know anything about pirates or thugs but I do know that my teammates and I are here to find Katreen Dervin. Know anything about her?"

Faruk erupted into a harsh laugh, "You are too late. She has been moved. You'll never find her."

"So certain are you?" Rockford asked.

Faruk frowned and Rockford waved the question aside, "All right. I'll spare you the movie quotes. Where is she?"

Faruk laughed again, "I don't know. I truly don't. Go ahead and torture me but you'll never discover anything."

Rockford scrutinised him for a moment and then holstered her phaser, "I'll right. Go."

"You're releasing me?" Faruk was puzzled.

"Yes." Rockford impatiently replied, "Hurry up. Get up and go. You could probably get back to the saloon in time to join in the evening's festivities."

"Why are you letting me go?" Faruk enquired.

"You told the truth." Rockford shrugged, "Besides, I'm tired of torturing people. Let someone else do it."

"You are a rare example of a Fed." Faruk surmised, "I would wish you luck but honestly I hope you are stymied at every turn."

Rockford smiled, "Honest enough. I wish you and your compatriots the same."

Faruk had already risen so he turned and proceeded to walk down the street. At first he was hesitant as if he expected Rockford to renege on her word. As he gained distance he became bolder and more confident.

Rockford turned to Gantz. He was on his knees trying to wipe the vomit stain off of his tunic. He looked up and shook his head.

"Nice going." He quipped, "You just let our suspect go."

"He didn't have anything to give us." Rockford replied, "There was no point in holding him."

Gantz heaved a sigh, "Help an old man to his feet?"

Rockford assisted him and Gantz scowled, "I'm getting too old for this _shuk_."

"Nonsense." Rockford patted him on the shoulder.

"To tell you the truth, Celeste, I was getting ready to retire before Macen came my way." Gantz confessed, "I have plenty socked away. But he just has a way of getting to you."

"Tell me about it." Rockford laughed, "I never expected to be here, working for him."

"I suppose we should call Macen." Gantz sighed, "He'll want an update."

Rockford groaned, "Okay, here goes…"

* * *

The team reunited at the Sheriff's station. Macen had readily accepted Rockford's judgement regarding Faruk's veracity. Once the team was gathered Macen contacted the _Obsidian_.

"Macen to Forger." he said for the comm pick up.

"Forger here." Came her reply.

"Sitrep, Commander." He requested.

"We've tapped into the system's defensive grid." Forger reported, "A _Keldan_-class cruiser is on its way. If they drop out of warp at the outer boundary it'll reach the inner system in approximately twenty minutes."

"Do you have time to beam us up?" Macen asked.

"Of course." Forger assured him, "Fortunately we already processed our personnel transfer."

Macen grinned, "Good. I'll see you straightaway after we board."

"See you then. Forger out." She signed off and the circuit closed.

* * *

Two minutes later Telrik had locked on to their coordinates and transported them to the ship. Dracas hurried off to Engineering. Macen and T'Kir headed for the Bridge.

The turbolift deposited them at their intended destination. Macen headed straight for the command section. T'Kir paused before relieving the OPS officer. Danan was manning the Science station. T'Kir went to her and gave her a warm hug.

"Welcome back, Astro." T'Kir hadn't used that particular nickname for Danan in over a decade. It referred to her specialty as an astronomer. Danan had once hated the moniker but now she brightly smiled.

"I'd wondered whether or not you still remembered that one." Danan laughed.

"I just held back `cause you hated it." T'Kir grinned.

"Well," Danan sheepishly smiled, "time has a tendency of changing how we look at things."

"Yay!" T'Kir gave her another quick hug, "Until later, Astro!"

The two women settled down at their stations and the command section became the focus of attention.

"We broke orbit as soon as we recovered you and the investigative team." Forger informed Macen.

"Excellent thinking." Macen commended her. Focusing on Grace, he ordered, "Hannah, set course for the Federation border and take off at maximum warp."

"In-system jump again?" Grace wondered.

"Yes." Was his simple reply.

Grace manipulated the LCARS controls laid out before her and the ship leapt into subspace.

As they rapidly departed the Lopso system, T'Kir reported, "The Cardies are pursuing. They're matching our speed."

Macen shot a quizzical glance Forger's way, "Our top speed exceeds their design specs. What's going on?"

"I have no idea." Forger admitted, "Intelligence hasn't reported any performance upgrades for the _Keldans_."

"Uh, I think we have a problem." Grace interjected, "We're losing speed."

"Are you certain?" Macen had to ask.

"Initially we only achieved Warp 9.6, which is below our performance specs." Grace explained, "In the last couple of minutes we've dropped to Warp 9.5 and it's still sliding."

Macen opened a comm channel with Dracas, "Joachim, why are we losing speed?"

"We're losing more than that." Dracas tersely replied, "One of the antimatter injectors is unstable and our intermix ratio keeps surging and falling. It's wreaking havoc with our EPS grid."

"Is there anything you can do?" Macen inquired.

"We have three options. One, we take the warp core off-line and replace the injector. Two, shut down the injector. This will slow us down even more and reduce our potential total power output. Three, we nurse the damaged injector along and hope she can provide enough power to get us where we're going."

"That's it, huh?" Dracas couldn't see Macen's frown but he could hear it reflected in his voice.

"I'm assuming you'll opt for the third option." Dracas dryly remarked.

"You know me too well." Macen chuckled, "Macen out."

"So we have nothing but bad choices?" Forger asked.

"Yup." Macen nodded, "Hannah, maintain course. Coax what speed that you can out of her."

"Right." Grace dubiously replied.


	14. Chapter 14

"What's our status?" Macen asked.

"We're fifteen minutes from the border." Grace piped up, "_Unfortunately_ we're still losing speed. We're at Warp 8.9 now."

"Status of our pursuers?" Macen turned to T'Kir.

"They're slowly overtaking us." She said grumpily, "They're thirteen minutes away."

"Sir," the Tactical rating spoke up, "we'll be within their maximum torpedo range in three minutes."

Macen looked down at Forger, who was still sitting in her seat, "Well, this just keeps getting better doesn't it?"

"Be careful what you say." She advised, "It _can _get worse."

"I don't see how." Macen grumped.

The ship violently bucked. The lights flickered several times and sparks erupted from overtaxed EPS relays. Still standing, Macen was thrown to the deck.

He used his seat to help him up. He looked at Forger, "Forget I said it." Tapping his comm badge he spoke to Dracas, "How bad is it?"

"That final surge destroyed the faulty injector. We had to shut down that pathway or watch a build-up to a warp core breach." Dracas explained, "I'm sorry but Warp 6.2 is the best I can give you now."

"Divert what power that you can to the shields." Macen ordered, "We're in for a fight."

"Understood. Dracas out."

Macen activated the shipwide intercom, "In a few minutes, the Cardassians will overtake and we will be fighting for our lives. Attend to your emergency stations and we'll get out of this."

"Oh, really?" Forger asked as he retook his seat.

"Well, we just can't give up." Macen replied.

"Somehow I don't think they would accept a surrender." Forger opined.

"I'm inclined to agree with you." Macen admitted, "Buck up little camper, it'll all be over in a few minutes one way or another."

Forger frowned, "Oh, joy."

* * *

The _Keldan_ took its time opening fire. It closed the distance and waited until they had reached optimum range before unleashing the death and destruction associated with photon torpedoes. The _Obsidian_, unable to fire her phasers at warp speed and lacking an aft torpedo launcher, had little choice but to bear the onslaught.

Fortunately, the surveyor was armoured with ablative plating. The amour absorbed the energy that the shields could not deflect and "evaporated" layer by layer thereby shielding the primary hull. It was a fact that the crew held on to. If they could make it across the border the sensor buoys would record their being under fire and Starfleet would dispatch patrol craft to investigate.

The buoys appeared on the _Obsidian's _viewer and the bridge crew cheered as they passed through the net into Federation space. The ship was rocked as another volley of torpedoes struck. Macen asked for an update.

"They've crossed the border and are continuing the engagement." The Tactical rating reported, "Shields are down to twenty-four percent and failing fast. The ablative armour is down to its final layer. Our hull will be exposed after one more strike."

"Hannah, drop us out of warp and bring us about." Macen tersely instructed, "It's time we made a stand against these bastards."

Grace complied. The Cardassians dropped out of warp but they had been a little slow doing so. There was less than ten thousand kilometres between the ships. The Cardassians continued pressing forward but adjusted their vector so that they would pass alongside the science vessel.

"Give `em everything we've got." Macen ordered.

The rating at Tactical gleefully complied. Torpedoes and phaser burst forth from the starship. They struck the Cardassian's shields and were largely repulsed. Macen ordered Grace to break off the attack and engage in evasive manoeuvres. Tactical fired when they could.

The two ships engaged in this dance for several minutes before torpedoes sailed in and struck the _Keldan_ along her broadside. T'Kir reported the arrival of two Starfleet vessels: A _Cheyenne_-class and a _Steamrunner_-class vessel. The _Keldan _made a run for the border while being pursued by the _Steamrunner_. The _Cheyenne _came alongside the _Obsidian_ and hailed them.

The viewer switched from a starfield to that of a forty-something human women, "Greetings. I'm Captain Erin O'Donnell of the _USS Geronimo_ and you would be Captain Brin Macen of the _SS Obsidian_."

"Thank you Captain for the rescue. How'd you get here so quick?" Macen wondered.

O'Donnell grinned, "Patrols along the DMZ and Cardassian borders have doubled, Captain. We're all on the lookout for your ship. Starfleet is to assist you in any way it can in your search."

"Can you repair my ship?" Macen asked.

"Better than that," O'Donnell confided, "I can escort you to Starbase 242. They have shipyard facilities there. You can also gather additional information and support."

"Thanks again." Macen said, "When can we get underway?"

"As soon as you're able." O'Donnell smiled.

"We'll set out at Warp 3." Macen shared.

"Warp 3 it will be." O'Donnell laughed. The viewer went dark.

Macen turned to Forger, "Summon the 2nd watch. They can start their shift a little early."

"Sounds good to me." Forger smiled.

"I'll be in my Ready Room." Macen confided, "You can handle the whining. After all, personnel matters are the prevue of the Executive Officer."

"You dog." Forger complained.

"Arf." Macen replied and then proceeded to his office.

* * *

Ten minutes later the door chime sounded. Macen ordered the door to open and T'Kir and Danan strolled in. T'Kir gloated upon seeing him.

"I told you he'd have his feet up." She relished every word, "He won't do his reports for at least an hour."

"All right." Danan sighed, "I concede. When do you want me to pay you your winnings?"

"As soon as we get back to Barrinor." T'Kir decided.

"As good as done." Danan promised.

"What are you two talking about?" a perplexed Macen had to ask.

"Nothin'." T'Kir wore her "innocent face".

"You'll find out." Danan said coyly.

"You," Macen pointed at Danan, "I can't do anything about."

"You," he pointed at T'Kir, "I can tickle the information out of you."

"Hah!" T'Kir defiantly proclaimed, "I am a stone. You'll get nothing from me."

"We'll see." Macen's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, goodie!" T'Kir clapped her hands, "A challenge! I love it!" T'Kir conspiratorially winked at Danan, "I betcha we end up having sex."

Danan rolled her eyes, "With you in the equation I have no doubts."

"And that's the way, that's the way, uh huh uh huh uh huh, I like it." T'Kir radiantly grinned.

Macen moved from his place behind the desk and approached Danan. He gave her a warm hug and she smiled. Separating from her he looked her up and down.

"Well, being under Tom's care doesn't seem to have done you any harm." He observed.

"Of course not." Danan scoffed, "I was never near any danger…or any scene that had been dangerous and was now contained. In short, I never left the ship."

"Ouch." Macen winced, "I can see why you're upset."

"I'm not all that upset. Tom's had a lot of losses in his life so he's very protective of those he's close to." Danan remarked, "I just couldn't do my job. I knew I could here so here I am."

T'Kir scrunched her, "And we're happy to have you, Astro."

"'Astro'?" Macen yelped, "There's a spectre from the past."

"Get used to it." T'Kir instructed, "Astro's back and here she stays."

"Okay," Macen sat on his desk, "not that I'm not enjoying the company of the two most important women in my life but why are you here? What are you up to?"

"Well," T'Kir coyly began, "since you're not doing your reports, we were hoping to coax you into going to a little 'Welcome Back' party that Chef's throwing together."

"She's doing that?" Macen was sceptical, "All on her own?"

"Hannah may have encouraged her." T'Kir admitted.

"Working hand in hand with a certain Vulcan." Macen surmised.

"Maybe." T'Kir grinned.

"All right." Macen relented, "I'll come."

"Yippee!" T'Kir enthused, "Now it's time to gather the rest of the flock."

* * *

The rest of the flock was already gathered…except for Dracas. The stoic engineer was guiding the repair efforts underway. Since he had a rather unrelenting personality no one knew when he'd go off-duty.

"So," Galen 3 enthused, "What was it like down there?"

"If you'd ever leave the lab or Sickbay you'd find out for yourself you little desk weenie." Radil snapped.

Galen 3 was hurt by the vehemence behind her words. His reply was an angry one, "Well it's a good thing Lisea Danan has replaced me as Sciences Specialist isn't it? She can take the risks while I sit in the lab."

Galen 3 rose and Gantz spoke, "Wait a minute, kid. All she means is that you woulda had to have been there."

"Oh." Galen 3 subsided but before he could retake his seat Macen and party entered the rec room.

Galen 3's eyes went wide and he gaped, "Doctor Danan! What a privilege! I'm Galen 3. I'll be your lab assistant and I'm so excited to be able to serve."

Danan held up a hand to restrain Galen 3, "Slow down. I'm happy to meet you too and I'm sure we'll get along as long as you follow a few basic rules: One, I'm Lisea or Lees if you prefer. Two, calm is good. We like calm. When you're calm you can absorb, process, and synthesize data far more efficiently and accurately. Three, I'll be relying upon you to run the Sciences section when I'm away. This means you cannot, I repeat, _cannot_ forget to heed rule number Two. Have I made myself clear?"

Galen 3 was far more relaxed and was distinctly looking embarrassed, "I understand."

"Step aside, Sonny." Radil barked. When he had moved she grinned at Danan, "Good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Danan admitted.

Tessa manoeuvred around Radil and embraced Danan, "Lees, I'm so happy. I've missed you."

Danan protectively held Tessa, "I hope you've been okay. Has anyone been bothering you?"

"We can talk about that later." Tessa promised.

Tessa stood by Danan as the Trill turned to Gantz and Rockford, "I take it you're my other new teammates?"

Gantz held out a hand, "Heard a lot about you. I'm sure we'll get along fine."

"I'm sure we will." Danan turned to Rockford, "Well, we've met before."

Rockford looked unsure of herself, "I'm sorry. It was a different time and place."

"You know, I had a very interesting chat with Rab Daggit about your being here." Danan revealed.

"Er…yes." Rockford looked gut shot, "I'm sure that went well."

"Actually let's just say the jury is still out on that one." Danan shared, "As for me, he gave me information that gives me hope for you. I'd like to talk with you about when you have time."

Rockford relaxed a little, "I'll see what we can set up."

"Okay folks!" T'Kir raised her voice to be heard, "Enough of the meet `n greet. Let's party!"


	15. Chapter 15

Starbase 242 was an _Immense_-class space station. It was a well named design. Although it lacked interior docking it did possess four shipyard style drydocks. There were fifty exterior hard point docking slips.

The drydocks were each attached to the station via an umbilical arm. The arm was large enough to have an industrial replicator for the individual dock and a shuttle pad with shuttlepods and work bees for the engineers. The arm also contained a turbolift for transporting ship's crew and station personnel.

The _Obsidian _had been assigned to Dock 2. All of the crew were granted shore leave. Dracas stayed behind despite serious efforts to persuade him to accompany his friends and teammates. Macen, and of course T'Kir, were escorted to the station CO's office.

Admiral Herbert Spitz seemed ill fitted for station duty. He was restless and his eyes constantly sought out the horizon. His disposition immediately soured as Macen and T'Kir were shown into his office. Also present for the meeting was the staff intelligence officer, an Orion woman named Chian.

Spitz impatiently motioned for the couple to sit, "I don't know why you're here, Macen, but I can tell you already I don't like it. You should be finding Katreen Dervin not being hounded by some triggerhappy Cardassian Gul."

"We are searching for Katreen." Macen informed him, "_That's _why the Cardies were pursuing us."

"Don't get smart with me!" Spitz snapped, "I've seen your record. Seventy years of exemplary service only to end in disgrace. I would have hanged you, boy. I've seen your type before. You think because you got away with disregarding orders before you can again as a privateer. Your exploits are legendary amongst my intelligence staff."

Spitz soured even more, "They look up to you and quietly wish they could emulate you. You should be put away for the good of the service."

"Then why are you helping us?" Macen quietly asked.

Spitz glared at him, "Because I've got my orders. Admiral Jellico has reassigned half the fleet to support your efforts. Edward Jellico is a good personal friend of mine. I know of his loathing for you and I don't know why he issued such damnable orders but, by God, I will fulfil them."

"We also received word from Admiral Johnson from the scene on Cardassia Prime." Chian spoke, "He advised us that the Cardassian Militia would likely try to apprehend or kill you."

"Oh, really?" Macen jovially replied, "And here he was saying he disapproved of my methods."

Chian smirked, "He also advised us to be on the lookout for any violations of Federation law."

Macen shrugged, "I guess you can't please all of the people."

"Listen you flippant little turd," Spitz barked, "it's bad enough I have to allow your so-called 'investigative team' to bear arms aboard my station but I will not condone any usage of them. You violate one station regulation, one federal law, one planetary law, or one municipal code and I'll have you strung up by your balls, is that clear?"

"Exactly which planet or municipality are we talking here?" Macen wondered.

"All of them!" Spitz bellowed.

"I see." Macen said genially, "Then we're all in clear violation of Code 563 of the city of Vego on Serin VII. There you have to conduct all formal meetings while sitting on your head."

Spitz began to turn purple and then his comm panel chirped. "What?" he screamed at it.

"I have a call coming in for you." The Station's XO reported.

"Have them wait." Spitz snapped.

"It's Admiral Nechayev." The XO pointed out, "She's waiting and she does outrank you."

"Step outside." Spitz commanded, "All of you!"

Macen, T'Kir, and Chian waited outside the office. Wearing a bemused smirk, Chian turned to Macen, "Do they really require you to sit on your head on Serin VII?"

"Only in Vego." Macen revealed, "It seems the local bureaucracy would frustrate petitioners by holding such lengthy meetings that the grieved parties would go home. The local populace utilised the democratic process and voted in a law requiring that meetings be conducted while sitting on your head in order to expedite the gatherings."

Chian was astonished, "Has it worked?"

"It certainly did while I was there." Macen confided, "The meeting I attended gave me the worst headache."

Spitz's door swooshed open, "Macen, what's your name, get in here. Admiral Nechayev wants to talk to you."

As T'Kir passed by Spitz, she paused to pat him in the cheek, "Sweetie, the name's T'Kir. You'll remember it." Before the door closed behind her she blew him a kiss.

Once again, the Admiral was apoplectic, "Why that little trollop!"

The XO steered him away from the door, "Why don't we go to the Commissary and you can tell me all about it." She winked at Chian as they were exiting and Chian winked back.

Chian had no reason to stay in Ops but she decided to linger anyway. In her opinion, Macen was cute. It was true he was married but she'd been with a lot of married men. If T'Kir were adventurous enough she could join them. Chian hummed to herself as she waited by the door ready to pounce upon Macen as he exited.

* * *

Tessa was in the rec room. She sat staring at the holographic fire. Although she couldn't feel the heat coming from the space heater she knew it was on without checking the setting.

"Someone was careless." She scolded the phantom perpetrator.

As she clicked the heater off, she heard Galen 3's voice behind her, "Tessa, do you have a minute?"

She was dubious but she felt sorry for him, "All right. Speak your mind."

"I'm sorry." He contritely gushed, "I shouldn't have exaggerated so much. On Eminiar VII, such boasts are part of the courting ritual. Both parties make large claims even though they know their puffed up résumés will be exposed. You aren't an Eminiar girl and I should have realised I needed to treat you differently."

Tessa's eyebrow arched in an imitation of T'Kir, "And who prompted this little confession?"

"Lisea and I talked." Galen 3 confessed, "She pointed out that I wasn't on Eminiar VII anymore and I needed to view the galaxy through wider eyes. I realised the rest on my own."

"And now you're telling the truth." Tessa smiled.

"How do you know these things?" a baffled Galen 3 asked.

"My program is tied into the ship's internal sensors." Tessa grinned, "I can read your biometric responses to any question, or to what you're saying, and tell you whether or not you're lying. Of course some people can 'beat the box' but the vast majority, like you, can't."

"By Gaan that's brilliant!" Galen 3 enthused.

"Thank you." Tessa curtsied, "And by the way, you're forgiven."

Galen 3 blushed, "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I don't know how personal a hologram can get but go ahead." Tessa replied.

"Why the name 'Tessa'?" he asked, "Why not 'The Doctor' like _Voyager's _EMH?"

"First off," Tessa began to explain, "Parva gave me my name. I love her and I like the name. Secondly, I'm not a Time Lord."

"What?" a confused Galen 3 asked.

"Never mind the reference. You're obviously uncultured." Tessa said dismissively.

"I don't understand." Galen 3 miserably confessed.

Tessa looked skyward, "Oh, all right. I have to show you though."

"As long as my curiosity is satisfied I'll be happy." Galen 3 replied.

She responded with a sheepish grin, "Okay." She made her episode selection and settled into the couch beside Galen 3. He was surprised by this but also delighted. The day was turning out better than planned.

* * *

Nechayev was grave, "The situation is bad."

"What type of bad?" Macen enquired.

"The fall of the Cardassian government type bad." Nechayev grumbled.

"I know." Macen revealed, "Cardassians thrive under strong, forceful leadership. Ghemor's democratic government is far from that. They were stronger when they began but doubt and inner turmoil have set in. Without Katreen Dervin his government is doomed."

"Exactly." Nechayev concurred, "You'll be interested to know that Dervin has been found."

"What?" Macen exclaimed.

"Legate Macet negotiated with Maret and arranged for her release. She'll arrive at the Presidential Palace on the day of her coronation." Nechayev shared.

"I don't believe it." Macen admitted, "Why would Maret surrender his leverage?"

Nechayev's smile was a nasty one, "Macet negotiated young Dervin's abdication in exchange for her life. Maret jumped at that."

Macen whistled, "I'm sure he would. He'd still need to call a popular vote to change the structure of the government."

"It takes a petition of ten billion signatures to call for a general election. Maret has twenty-five billion signatures. The Legislature took a 'no confidence' vote this morning and Ghemor was impeached." Nechayev confided, "The Prime Minister is in charge until a general election can be called. The Prime Minister is a Unionist."

Macen whistled, "Maret's certainly stacked the deck."

Nechayev nodded, "That he has."

"You said Katreen had been located. Where is she?" Macen enquired.

"Macet's transmission was intercepted by the _Intrepid_. Her XO, Commander Jonathan Striker, cracked the cipher and decrypted the message. It's too bad he transferred out of Intelligence." Nechayev said wistfully.

"Alynna," Macen scolded, "you're drifting."

"Right." Nechayev took the reprimand in good spirits, "The Dervin girl is on Cepha V. They'll hold her there until it's time to take her back to Cardassia Prime."

"Which is four days away. We have three days worth of repairs, and given transit time, I'd say could reach them just in time." Macen calculated.

"Remember, it's a garrison world in the heart of the Outer Reaches." Nechayev warned, "That's solid Unionist territory. You won't find any friends out there."

"Yes, Mother, we'll be careful." Macen quipped.

Nechayev rolled her eyes, "Do I have to remind you that we don't need an interstellar incident on our hands?"

"Nope." Macen readily responded, "We'll be good. I promise."

"Good luck then." The screen went dark.

"Well, she was certainly full of bad news." T'Kir groused.

"That's what she received so that's what she passed on." Macen said pensively.

"Honey?" T'Kir asked in a sugar laced voice.

"Yes?" Macen warily replied.

"Are we really gonna attack a Cardassian garrison?" she asked sweetly.

"Yup." Was his simple reply.

"Are you _frinxin'_ nuts?" she demanded and then thought better, "Scratch that. You already answered that when we went after Solarian Security Systems."

"It'll be better this time." Macen assured her.

"No crashing the ship into any fortress walls, buildings or mountain sides, Okay?" T'Kir implored.

"Trust me." He cockily grinned.

"_Now_ I know we're in trouble." She complained.

Macen walked over to her and offered her his hand, "C'mon, let's blow this joint before Spitz has an aneurism."

"We could always take his desk for a spin." T'Kir coyly suggested.

"And have him walk in on us?" Macen shook his head, "That would be as awkward as when Tom and Lees caught us in the gym's equipment locker."

"Oh, c'mon." she laughed, "That was funny."

"In hindsight maybe." Macen ruefully contended, "At the time it was inconvenient."

"That's only `cause they wouldn't leave and let us finish up." T'Kir pouted.

"Whatever." Macen sighed, "The point is: let's go somewhere fun. I don't want to stay cooped up in this cruddy little office."

T'Kir rose and pinched his cheek, "Then let's find you some excitement."

They breezed past a sputtering Spitz and a lustful Chian and headed straight for the turbolift. They set course for the Pavilion and sought out adventure there.


	16. Chapter 16

Macen and T'Kir exited one of the plethoras of turbolifts littering the station. The Pavilion was in the station's core and took up three decks. It offered a little of everything for everyone. If they didn't have it they would get it in short order.

T'Kir consulted an info booth. Deciding they needed to rise a level she steered Macen to the nearest escalator. Once they were there she began hunting down the restaurant she wanted to find.

Her search ended at the entrance of _Enchante_. It boasted fine dining from across the quadrant. They met the host and were subjected to a biometric scanner to verify they were Federation citizens. Visiting aliens had to pay in latinum.

As they were being ushered through the dining area, they spotted several members of the crew. Macen offered a nod and a smile to everyone. T'Kir about wore her arm off waving.

As they reached their seat, they noticed the SID team seated at a round banquet table. Macen motioned for the host to follow and he proceeded to the table occupied by their friends. Eyes lifted as they approached and there was a chorus of greetings and delighted squeals.

Grace and Danan fell all over themselves trying to convince the couple to join them. It was a soft sell. As fate would have it T'Kir was seated next to Grace and Macen ended up next to Dracas. The newcomers were handed menus and the host shuffled off.

The rest of the group was past appetisers and was in the soup and salad phase of the meal. Macen leaned over to Dracas and asked, "How's the soup?"

"The minestrone is excellent." Dracas assured him.

"High praise coming from a Roman." Macen grinned.

"Well, I wouldn't…" Dracas began to fumble.

"Never mind Joachim. It was a backhanded compliment." Macen explained, "Next time I'll be more straightforward."

"All right." Dracas readily agreed.

"So," the gleam in Macen's eye was positively wicked, "_how_ did they manage to get you out of Engineering?"

"The station's yard dogs forced me out." Dracas grumbled.

"How?" Macen had to know the impossible was accomplished.

"They refused to work until I left." Dracas said wearily, "Since we're on a deadline I agreed."

"And here you are." Macen breathed, "And the ship hasn't blown up yet."

Dracas gave him a sour look. Macen knew he'd made his point so he relented. He switched the topic to that of Stan Guthrie and they talked about the love of Dracas' life.

* * *

The dinner went well and they exited all at once. Then the pairing off began. T'Kir and Grace wandered off to see boutiques. Dracas and Gantz decided to find a holodeck and do "Man Stuff". Danan and Macen walked along the spacious corridor while window shopping.

Danan stopped Macen, "We've got a straggler."

Macen followed her line of sight and he saw Rockford standing alone at a kiosk perusing books to download into her padd. Danan gave him an imploring look and Macen nodded. They quietly approached but Rockford detected them without turning around.

"Hello, Captain." She said without diverting her attention, "Hello…whatever it is you want to be called."

"Like I said to Galen 3," Danan warmly smiled, "I'm Lisea, or Lees, for short."

Rockford turned to face them, "You don't have to feel sorry for me. I'm used to being alone."

Macen smiled, "But that can change. You're here to do the team a service. Did you ever think we could do the same for you?"

Rockford mulled it over and then shook her head, "Nope. Never thought about it."

"Daggit was like this when I first met him." Macen confessed, "Now he's a close personal friend."

"You want to be my close personal friend?" Rockford scoffed, "I'm your enemy, remember?"

"You _were_ the enemy." Macen stressed, "Life usually makes your enemy your best friend in times of trial. Well, the trial's here and so are we. Let's make the best of it."

Rockford intently studied him, "I just don't get you."

"So hang out with me, get more info, and make up your mind as to what I'm all about." Macen suggested.

"Okay." Rockford hesitantly agreed, "Let me upload my books and I'll go with you."

"All right." Macen grinned in triumph, "Let's find one of those information kiosk doohickies and find out what there is to do."

"There's one right over there." Danan pointed out.

"What?" Macen looked around, "Oh, right. Good."

"I'm done." Rockford slid the padd back into her belt.

"Let's check out this data thingie and find out what's around." Macen enthused. After scanning the database, Macen turned around with an evil grin, "They have a water park."

Danan happily smiled while Rockford loosed a confused, "What?"

"You don't know what a water park is?" Macen couldn't believe it.

"No." Rockford replied.

"Even with all those cities you occupied and planets that you blew up, you never heard of a water park?" Macen inquired.

"No." Rockford insisted, "I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about."

"Oh, Celeste, we are about to change your universe." Macen turned to Danan, "Get her suited up. T'Kir and Hannah will be joining us. They're at a shop called _Belinda's _on Level 3. They have suits there. They're waiting for you. After you're done will meet on Level 1 at the entrance to the park."

"What about your suit?" Danan enquired.

"Leave it to me." Macen asserted, "The situation is well in hand."

"Yeah," Danan was dubious, "I've heard that before."

"Just go." Macen insisted, "Before Celeste changes her mind."

"I never said I wanted to do this." Rockford protested.

"Well, at least go before she resists." Macen urged.

"Come along dear." Danan turned Rockford by her shoulder, "We have purchases to make."

"But…" Rockford faltered.

"No 'buts'." Danan scolded, "You'll have fun."

Rockford shrugged and let Danan guide her. Despite her outward protests she was really curious about what Macen had planned. The thought of having some fun really appealed to her. With all of these factors in play, she learned what a water park was and remembered how to play.

* * *

Three days passed quickly. T'Kir, Grace, and Danan paid visits to Tessa. She was encouraged by their devotion to her. She still wished she could exist out side of the ship's hull.

"It sucks being cooped up all the time." Tessa bemoaned.

"I don't doubt it." Danan said consolingly, "But we're at the limits of technology now."

"Elements!" T'Kir suddenly exclaimed, "No, we're not."

"I need to access the holomatrix." T'Kir said as she rounded the master console in Tessa's office. She furiously began to run diagnostics and test programs. "I got it!" she declared.

"Got what?" Grace asked the obvious question for everyone.

"We can't create a real holodeck but we can create holographic environments within the framework of the cargo bay. In other words the walls and clear spaces would be filled with holographic imagery but the actual cargo would superimpose itself into the created world. With a little creativity that could work to your advantage."

"By the Pools." Danan breathed, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"You're not an engineer." T'Kir said smugly, leaning up against the master console, "Particularly not a cyberneticist. I am." She took a bow.

"Oh, thank you!" Tessa caught T'Kir up in a jubilant embrace.

"Okay, Sweetie, okay." T'Kir gasped, "I can't breathe."

"Oh." Tessa's eyes widened and her mouth formed an "O". She quickly let go, "Sorry."

"Just happy that you're so happy...and that I can breathe freely again." T'Kir managed a grin.

"I could examine you." Tessa suggested.

T'Kir waved her aside, "M'fine. Really."

"T'Kir," Tessa's tone became firm and commanding, "sit down on the exam table. Now."

"Okay, okay. No need t'get pushy." T'Kir relented.

Tessa waved a medical tricorder around, "As I thought. Your ribs are bruised. I can't do much about that but I can alleviate the pain. There's something else here…I've never seen a reading like this."

"What?" T'Kir was getting nervous.

"Oh my!" Tessa exclaimed, "It's true!"

"What?" T'Kir came off the table and she gripped Tessa by the lab coat, "Tell me!"

Which Tessa did.

* * *

Macen arrived at Sickbay with a grave expression on his face, "What's wrong?" After saying this he noticed that everyone in the room was smiling. T'Kir, in fact, was beaming.

"Congratulations! Tessa enthused, "You're going to be a father!"

Macen rushed to T'Kir's side, he leaned over so that he was at eye level with her, "Really?"

"Yup." She sparkled.

Macen scooped up in his arms and twirled her around. Once he started feeling dizzy he returned her to the exam table. "How? When?"

T'Kir radiated, "For when: over the last week. As far as how goes: I think you've proven that you grasp the fundamentals in that department."

"There are some important concerns though." Tessa was loathe to point out, "El-Aurian and Vulcan physiologies have never been mixed before. The foetus may not be viable."

Macen and T'Kir both turned to look at her. She stepped back and held up her hands, "Don't look at me that way. I'm just the messenger."

"We'll take our chances." Macen declared.

"Yah!" T'Kir lent herself to his decision.

"Okay, okay." Tessa relented, "Let the pregnancy commence."

Back in their quarters, T'Kir slowly kissed Macen, "Thanks for not telling the crew. I just want to see how this goes before announcing anything."

"Understandable." Macen concurred, "Also if we broadcast now people will treat you differently."

"Speakin' o' different, I'm still on the team, right?" T'Kir wondered.

"At least through the first trimester." Macen agreed, "Tessa will make the call on the second and the third is beyond a chance in hell."

T'Kir kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, Babe. You're sweet."

Macen grabbed her and threw her down on the bed, "Let's see how sweet I am."

T'Kir's eyes danced with delight, "Okay Cowboy, ride me hard."

* * *

Down in Engineering, Dracas and his crew finished their inspection. Satisfied, he thanked everyone for their efforts and hailed the Bridge. Forger responded.

"What's our status, Chief?" she asked.

"The yard dogs were almost as thorough as I would have been." Dracas commented.

"Does that mean we're a go?" Forger wondered.

"All systems check out." Dracas reported, "She's all yours, Commander."

"Thanks Chief." Forger replied, "Keep the mains on-line."

"Okay, Rhiann," Forger called out to her helmsman, "Set course for Cepha V and pour on the speed."

"With pleasure." Rhiann smiled, "She still had to manoeuvre out of the station's traffic control but that was the easy part. Approaching Cepha, _that's _where things could get dicey. The Cardassian fleet was after them and they had to cross half the Outer Marches to get to the desired system. That was going to be the fun part, yes, indeed.


	17. Chapter 17

The _Obsidian_ dropped out of warp at the edge of the Cepha system. The 1st Watch crew was on duty despite the fact that it was the middle of the 3rd Watch. The ship was on yellow alert and standing by to go to battle stations.

"OPS, report." Macen requested.

"Long range scans are showing nada." T'Kir replied, "There isn't a single cruiser out there. Wait a sec…I got a ship on my scope."

"Tactical, analysis." Macen redirected the effort.

"It's a _Belkor_-class cutter." The rating described, "She's an in-system interdictor. They class is designed to run interference against capital ships until reinforcements can arrive."

"What about subspace chatter?" Macen wondered, "Who are they talking to?"

"No one." Tactical reported.

"Come again?" Macen was dubious.

"There are no subspace ripples in this system. No ships have recently left and no communications are underway." Tactical said defensively.

"This is too easy." Macen muttered.

"This whole thing is too easy." Forger opined, "We haven't encountered a single patrol possessing capital ships. All the _Galor_ and _Keldan_-class cruisers have been rerouted and reassigned."

"Maybe they're hoping that the discrepancy will throw us off the trail." Macen said hopefully.

"You wish." Forger scoffed.

"Maybe." Macen replied, "But we're playing this through. Hannah! Proceed at half impulse and set an intercept course for that _Belkor_."

"I hear and obey, oh Captain my Captain." Grace replied.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were engaging the _Belkor_. It was smaller than the _Nova_-class surveyor, roughly the size of a _Blackbird_-class scout, but she was well armed. Despite the _Obsidian's _light armament she prevailed. She soon sailed past the crippled cutter and made for Cepha V.

As they made their final approach, Macen began to issue orders.

"Helm, position us in geosynchronous orbit above the garrison, nose first." He instructed.

"Okey dokey." She responded.

"Tactical, load two BFT-2000s into the launchers." He ordered.

_That _particular order rooted everyone to their spot. No one moved or breathed. Every Starfleet officer and privateer knew that "BFT" stood for "Big _Frinxing _Torpedo." It was the latest and greatest photon. It rivalled its cousin the quantum torpedo for yield. The _Obsidian _carried four of them. They meant for desperate times. They'd loaded them aboard while at Starbase 242 as part of their "assistance by any means" treatment.

"You don't actually intend on using those things, d'you?" T'Kir asked.

"Yes, I do." Macen replied.

"But you could kill Katreen." She protested.

"She'll most likely be held in the detention centre." Macen explained, "That's on the backside of the base above the command bunker. If we concentrate our fire on the front of the base we should be able to disable the anti-starship gun and the shields at the same time without cracking the detention centre."

"You hope." T'Kir clarified.

"Yes. I hope." Macen conceded, "But there's risk involved no matter how we do this."

T'Kir began to settle down, "You'd better be right about this."

"I am." Macen informed her, "Let's just say I have more particular insight into this situation that the rest of you."

"Oh?" T'Kir responded and then realisation dawned, "_Oh_!"

She addressed the rating at Tactical, "Jaycee! Load the damned torpedoes!"

The torpedoes were loaded and Grace parked them over the garrison, "We've arrived."

"Sir!" Jaycee sounded, "A disruptor cannon is locking onto us."

"Target the cannon and fire _one_ torpedo." Macen requested.

"The cannon fired." The ship shuddered and then, "Torpedo away!"

"Detonation in three…two…one…their shields have collapsed!" T'Kir cheered.

"Select the same target and fire the second torpedo." Macen instructed.

"Torpedo away!" Jaycee cried.

There was a pause and then T'Kir announced, "The cannon is destroyed."

"Hannah, assume a more typical standard orbit." Macen called out.

"No problem." Grace smiled.

"Telrik," Macen commed the Transporter Room, "Lock onto coordinates near the detention facility and prepare to beam a landing party down."

Telrik readily agreed and Macen turned to Forger, "Call out the rally cry to the team. Tell them we're going in."

Grace spun her chair around, "Can I come this time? There's not much else to do while we're in orbit."

"Okay, you can come." Macen sighed.

Grace scrambled out of her seat and headed for the turbolift where T'Kir was waiting. Macen joined them and they sped away, headed for the transporter.

At the door to the transporter room, Rockford was zipping up her tactical vest. Radil was slipping on her ablative armour. Gantz slid his flechette gun intro its place on his leg. Next he unslung his rifle and cradled it. Dracas was wiping down his sword with a cloth liberating it from any fibres or dirt that would slow down his drawing action. Danan stood there as well, armoured and armed.

"Lees, you don't have to come." Macen told her.

"Yes, I do." She informed him, "I may not know Katreen as well as you and T'Kir but I have a stake in her birth and therefore her future."

"I understand." Macen replied, "Welcome back to the frying pan."

She grinned, "Where things get really hot."

With the pleasantries exchanged they went into the transporter area and were beamed down to the planetary surface. Specifically, they were placed outside the main entrance to the detention centre. They found that it was locked and there was no computer interface to override in order to get in.

"A mechanical lock, would you believe it?" Gantz whistled.

"Yeah." Radil tersely agreed, "The Cardies are paranoid bastards. Cheap paranoid bastards but still paranoid bastards."

"T'Kir, what do you sense?" Macen asked his telepathic wife.

"There's about ten of them. They're real fidgety." She answered.

"We could blow the door." Gantz suggested.

"But that alert them to our presence." Dracas countered, "We would have to wade through their combined firepower to try and access the area."

"You're a party pooper, y'know that?" Gantz pouted.

Macen took T'Kir aside and spoke in hushed tones, "Do you think you could remotely kill them?"

"Y'mean telepathically?" he nodded and she mulled it over, "Yah, I think I could manage."

"Go to it." He replied.

She approached the door and put one hand on it. Closing her eyes, she began to concentrate. Several moments passed and then her eyes snapped open. Her eyes gleamed from malicious delight. Everyone but Macen and Grace suddenly clutched at their heads.

Macen reached T'Kir before Grace could, "T'Kir, stop it."

Her only reply was an evil giggle. Macen slapped her and yelled, "Stop it!"

Her head snapped back and she stumbled backwards. Her eyes cleared as she reached up to cradle her offended cheek. She was confused.

"What happened?" she plaintively asked.

"You lost control." Macen said rigidly, "You were trying kill everyone."

"And you hit me?" Dawning realisation crept up on her.

"You were ignoring all other stimuli." Macen replied, "It seemed to be the only way to reach you."

"And now you're torn because you're sorry that you hit me but you feel justified all the same." T'Kir surmised.

"Basically." He admitted.

She smiled brightly, "Don't worry `bout it. It was one of those 'Captainy' things. You had t'do it or we wouldn't have a team any more."

"I warned you about this!" Radil angrily shouted, "She's a menace and needs to be put on a leash."

"She did that?" Rockford croaked.

A very ill looking Danan told her that it was. She struggled to rise but fell back onto her knees. Radil rushed to her side while pulling a medical tricorder out of her belt.

"It's the symbiot." She declared after a thorough scan.

"I coulda told you that." Danan attempted humour.

Macen tapped his comm badge, "Macen to _Obsidian_."

"_Obsidian_." Came the OPS rating's voice.

"Patch me in to the Transporter Room." Macen instructed.

"Telrik here."

"Telrik, transport Danan from here to Sickbay. Inform Tessa that we have a medical emergency involving Trill biology."

"Yes, sir. I'll have her out of there in a jiff."

A minute passed and then Danan shimmered out of existence. Macen turned to Gantz, "Now you can blow the door."

"About damned time." Gantz grumped, "C'mon Joachim, you can help me lay the charges."

Radil rounded on Macen, "Why isn't T'Kir beaming back to the ship too?"

"The crisis is past. We still need her." Macen offered.

"Like hell we do." Radil snapped.

"Listen Missy, we need her more than we need you." Grace snapped.

"Oh, really?" Radil asked archly, "Care to test that theory?"

"Shut up!" Rockford snapped, "All of you. I've dealt with teammates and shipmates that had unstable quirks to their personalities before. She's got it under control as long as she doesn't release that particular demon. So as long as she restrains herself, we can work together. She's taken a chance on me and I'm willing to take a chance on her. Can you?"

Rockford's strategy was brilliant, Macen thought. Radil had been engaging in a quiet rivalry with their newest teammate. Rockford has obviously noticed it and was using it.

"All right." Radil huffed, "But she'd better stay out of my damned head! I'm warning you."

Gantz and Dracas jogged over. Gantz had a gleeful look in his eyes, "Better find cover."

They rounded the nearest corner and Gantz yelled, "Fire in the hole!"

The remote detonator worked perfectly. The noise was deafening though. The whole back side of the building shook.

"Now all we need is some ale." Gantz declared.

Rockford gave him a sidelong reproving glare. He shrugged, "What? Beer and explosives. Is there anything better?"

The door was blown off of its hinges. Smoke festered from the hot spots created by the bombs. Careful not to touch the door frame, the team entered with their weapons ready.

Bodies were littered everywhere. Blood pooled around their noses and down their faces. They'd died in agony as was evidenced by the rictus of death.

"Was that going to happen to us?" Gantz wondered.

"It still might if you don't shut up." Radil barked.

There was a groan. Rockford and Radil went straight for its source. They found a Cardassian guard struggling to rise. Radil pinned him up against the wall while Rockford relieved him of his disruptor.

"So why are you still alive tough guy?" Radil demanded.

"What the hell did you do to us?" The Cardassian shrieked.

"It's a long story." Rockford said. She eased Radil back with her hand, "Where's the Dervin girl?"

"What Dervin girl?" the Cardassian asked.

"You think your head hurts now?" Rockford turned steely, "_Frinx _with me again and we'll find out what happens when you skin a Cardassian."

"She's gone." The Cardassian confessed, "Gul Maret took her six hours ago. They're on their way to Cardassia Prime."

Rockford patted him on the cheek, "Thanks so much. Sorry `bout your friends."

* * *

Macen called the _Obsidian_ and the team was transported back to the ship. Forger was let in on Maret's travel plans. Dracas turned to Macen.

"I'll give you as much speed as I can for as long as I can." He promised.

Macen patted him on the shoulder, "I can't ask for more."

"How fast can we make it to Cardassia Prime?" Macen asked Grace.

"Roughly seven hours…_if_ we pour it on and try to burn out the nacelles and the warp core." She calculated.

"Maret's going to beat us no matter what." Macen grimly surmised, "At least we have seven hours before we face life threatening danger again. Make the most of it."

Macen and T'Kir headed for Sickbay. Danan was in a biobed wearing patient's smocks. She smiled brightly and waved as they entered.

Macen went to confer with Tessa while T'Kir approached Danan, "Lees, I'm sooo sorry."

"No worries." Danan assured her, "What's a little attempted murder between friends?"

"Don't joke." T'Kir scolded her.

"Why not?" Danan wondered, "I'd rather laugh then cry. The point is: what have you learned from this?"

"I can't let the genie outta the bottle even for a second. I can't control it." T'Kir said with heartbreaking, plaintive honesty.

Danan kissed her on the forehead, "I think you've got it in one."

Macen arrived at the bed side, "Hiya Lees. Feeling better?"

"I'm ready to go back to my own room." Danan said that loudly for Tessa's benefit.

"No, you're not." Tessa yelled back, "Now lie down and rest or I'll sedate you."

"See what I have to put up with?" Danan huffed.

"Tessa told me she wants to observe you for twenty-four hours. We're going back into action in roughly seven hours so that means you'll miss all of the fun this time `round." Macen shared.

"Oh, damn." Danan couldn't quite extinguish the relief from her voice.

"Anyway," Macen began a topic change, "You need your rest and we need to leave before the good Doctor loses her temper."

"Damn straight." Tessa called out.

"Later." T'Kir said. Macen escorted her out into the corridor. He kissed her and then ushered towards the turbolift, "I don't think we'll try repeating today's exercise."

She leaned into him as he put his arm around her, "Good idea."

"I have my moments." Macen smugly replied.

"Y'know, with all of this free time available, we could frolic." She suggested.

"Frolic?" Macen asked, "Is that your latest euphemism for sex?"

"Yah! Interested?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"I'm interested but the body needs a break." Macen let her down gently, "We've been a regular pair of rabbits lately."

"Paid off didn't it?" she patted her belly.

"In more ways than one." Macen admitted, "But that doesn't change the fact that I'm saying 'Not tonight'."

"Oh foo." T'Kir pouted.

"I will give you an all body rub down." Macen offered as a consolation prize.

"Yay!" T'Kir said with delight.


	18. Chapter 18

Six hours later, the bridge crew was back at their stations. They'd relieved the 4th Watch early in order to make the final approach to Cardassia Prime. Although the ship had been spotted numerous times by Cardassian patrol craft, freighters, fighters, and runabouts they'd never been molested. Now as they entered the perimeter of the core systems, capital ships were on the horizon.

"Give me a report people." Macen voiced.

"They're just sittin' there." T'Kir incredulously replied, "No shields, no weapons, no nothin'."

"What are they doing?" Macen wondered, "Do they just not see us as a threat?"

"We're not." Forger reminded him, "They could swat us like a bug and they know it."

"Hey, be kind to her. She's a tough little ship." Macen protested.

"She should be given all the hell we've put her through." Forger grinned.

"Uh, Captain?" Jaycee interjected from Tactical, "Should I raise the shields?"

"No." Macen decided, "If their offensive systems go active raise the shields."

"Won't it be too late then?" Jaycee squeaked.

"Have a little faith." Macen urged, "Hannah, ETA for our arrival?"

"Forty-five minutes." Grace answered, "That's taking for granted that we don't get blown straight to hell in the interim."

"We won't be harmed." Macen opined, "Maret wants us there in order to prove how impotent we are to stop him."

"_Frinx _him!" T'Kir snarled, "If he's hurt Katreen I'll rip his head off."

"Let's just stay calm and wait to see what plays out." Macen advised his crew and especially his wife.

Although their nerves were still taut they settled down and rode out the rest of the journey.

"Holy _shuk_!" Grace yelped, "I think we found the fleet."

The Cardassian home system was filled with capital ships. They were stacked atop and beside one another alongside the designated traffic lanes. Any hostile ship attempting to access the system without permission would be swiftly vaporised.

Cardassian Traffic Control contacted them and directed them to a parking orbit over the capitol. They were a mere ten thousand kilometres away from the _Intrepid_. Surrounding both ships was a cluster of cruisers with their weapons hot.

"Hail the _Intrepid_." Macen ordered.

James McKinley's face filled the screen, "Hello, Brin. We really need to stop meeting like this."

"How are you doing?" Macen enquired.

"As fine as any hostage can be." McKinley replied with gallows humour.

"Where's Bob?" Macen asked.

"On the surface." McKinley answered, "If he hadn't been down there we would have bugged out long before they reached this level of build up."

"Can you reach him?" Macen asked.

"They've removed his comm badge." McKinley wore a rueful grin, "Of course, we could locate him with sensors and beam him up since he's the only human in the Presidential Palace. If we do that, or beam Security officers down there, they'll blow up the ship and execute the hostages."

"What hostages?" Macen growled.

"The Dervin family, their bodyguard, and Ghemor himself." McKinley explained.

"Lovely little situation." Macen grumped.

"What instructions have they given you?" McKinley wondered.

"They haven't given me anything." Macen replied.

McKinley grinned, "Which amounts to an open invitation. Give them hell, Brin."

"I will." Macen promised. Turning to Forger he ordered, "Round up the team. We're going in."

* * *

The SID team materialised in the corridor outside of the Presidential Office's waiting area. Presidential Guards surrounded them but upon recognising them safed their weapons.

"He has two squads and the hostages in there." The Commander of the Guard reported, "He'll execute everyone if we go."

"But he's leaving the door wide open for me." Macen mused.

"What?" the Commander asked.

"Commander, open the door. My people will rush in as soon as it's open. We go on three." Macen ordered.

Everyone positioned themselves and the countdown began. When "three" was called the doors slid open and Macen led the rush. He came to halt halfway into the room. T'Kir was off of his right shoulder. The others fanned out from behind them.

The nearest Cardassian garresh pulled his disruptor and shot T'Kir in the abdomen. Macen shot him and then shot the next garresh that reached for his sidearm. The Cardassians all drew weapons or trained rifles.

A gil was holding Dervin in front of him while holding a disruptor to the older man's head. A glinn Had Mariska's hands bound behind her and a rifle trained at her back. Ghemor was likewise handled by another gil. A dalin held Katreen by the shoulder with one hand and held a gun to her head with the other.

Legate Macet stood beside Maret next to Katreen. A third Cardassian in finely tailored civilian attire stood near them. They all three looked so smug that Macen wanted to kill them. He glanced over to where T'Kir lay curled up on the floor. She was clutching her belly while Radil tried to treat her wound.

Macen's jaw tightened and he took aim at Maret. Robert Johnson jumped in front of Macen's pistol, "Stop it, Brin! This is wrong."

"Get out of the way, Bob." Macen warned, "I'm settling this."

"You'll just make him a martyr and then he'll have more power as a symbol than as a man. Do you want that banner to be held high as they march off to war with the Federation?"

Despite his anger Macen mulled the question over. After several tense moments, he lowered his pistol, "No, I don't. But something has to be done."

"The Federation is committed to the principle of non-interference in other cultures. That rule applies here." Johnson assured him.

"I'm not here on behalf of the Federation." Macen snarled, "I was hired by the Cardassian government."

"You were hired by Ghemor." Johnson pointed out, "The government has changed hands since then, hasn't it Mr. Prime Minister?"

The finely attired civilian approached, "Greetings Captain Macen, we haven't been introduced. I'm Iltz Ganan, Prime Minister of Cardassia. You have worked hard on behalf of former President Ghemor. But, as you can see, the child has been safely found and returned. The government will still honour its contract with you and pay your company its fee."

Ganan wore an oily smile, "As far as the deaths that you caused here, any Cardassian husband would have reacted the same way. We'll call things even and let you go without prosecuting you. The trick to the whole thing is that you go."

"Not without the Dervins, their retinue, and Admiral Johnson." Macen countered.

Maret interjected himself into the conversation, "Have no worries, Captain. The Dervins will be free to accompany Admiral Johnson back to the _Intrepid _as soon as the ceremony is completed."

"What about Ghemor?" Katreen suddenly chimed up, "I won't sign unless Ghemor comes with us."

"You do realise what will happen to your father, protector, and Ghemor if you refuse to sign? What will happen to you?"

"I know." Katreen met his intense gaze with an intensity all her own, "You'll kill us all. But then you'll create martyrs for causes you won't have time to fight."

Maret gazed at her with wonder in his eyes, "Are you truly only eleven years old?"

"Twelve. My birthday was a couple of hours ago." She replied.

"And you're committed to this course of action?" he asked.

"Yes." She defiantly declared.

Maret turned to Ghemor, "Do you hear that? The child is risking her life for yours. Are you willing to go into exile with her? Can you make that sacrifice? If you stay here your life will be a hard one. The Federation will coddle you and nurse your wounded pride and ambition."

"I'll go." Ghemor agreed, "But I'll return."

Maret loosed an evil chuckle, "I'm sure that you will."

Maret addressed Macen, "Well, Captain? Are you satisfied? Will you return to your ship and allow history to unfold?"

"My crew will return." Macen replied, "I'll stay here with the Admiral and act as a witness."

Maret's smile grew, "Agreed."

Macen knelt next to T'Kir and Radil, "How is she?"

Radil hesitated, "She'll be fine…but the discharge affected the womb."

"You know?" Macen wondered.

"Tessa told me in case there was a scenario like this." Radil confided.

Macen took T'Kir's hand, "You'll be fine. Tessa will take care of you. I'll be back aboard the ship in a few minutes."

T'Kir blinked back tears and croaked, "Hurry."

Macen stood and turned to Grace, "Hannah."

Grace tapped her comm badge and had the team transported out of the Palace. Macen took up station next to Johnson. Macet brought Johnson his comm badge.

"Since you have shown where your principles truly lay." Macet said as a consolation.

"You've certainly shown your colours." Macen accused.

"I am a Cardassian patriot." Macet replied, "I am loyal to Cardassia not her government. Cardassia needs strong leadership and Ghemor cannot provide that. The Unionists believe in strength and security. Let's see what they can accomplish." With that said, Macet strode off.

"I'm sorry, Brin." Johnson said softly, "I have to play this one by the book or the first thing the new government will do is declare war."

"I understand." Macen said stiffly, "I really do. That doesn't mean I don't want to squish Maret like a pimple."

"Will T'Kir be all right?" Johnson said with grave concern.

"She'll be fine." Macen said tonelessly, "But she may have lost the baby."

"Baby?" Johnson's sense of shock jolted, "Oh God, I'm sorry."

"It's the risk of the profession." Macen was rigid, "She knew that when she insisted on staying with the team."

Johnson knew any words he could offer would be inadequate. Macen was an empath. He could sense Johnson's grief. He hoped that his emotional support would Macen with his present turmoil.

* * *

Macen returned to the _Obsidian_. He went to the bridge and Forger was there. He called her into his Ready Room.

"The Dervins, Mariska, and Ghemor are travelling on the _Intrepid_. Both starships have been given 24 hours to depart Cardassian space and the DMZ is off limits as a travel route." He explained.

"So we go to Bajor." Forger shrugged, "It's the quickest route anyway."

"You'll have to do without me for a while." Macen informed her, "We've had a personal tragedy."

"'We'?" Forger asked, "You mean you and T'Kir?"

Macen nodded as he rose and started out of the office, "I may explain it to you someday. I may not. We'll see how things go."

"Okay." Forger hesitantly replied. Now she was getting worried.

"It'll be okay, Shannon." Macen assured her, "I promise."

As the turbolift doors closed, Macen reflected on his promise to Forger and thought, _It'd damn well better get better._

* * *

Macen walked into the Sickbay and stopped. Grace and Danan had T'Kir wrapped up in their arms and they were all crying. T'Kir had telepathically given him the news twenty minutes ago. She'd lost the baby.

Tessa approached and Macen waved her off, "It's all right Tessa. I already know."

Macen came to stand next to T'Kir. Danan moved off and T'Kir fell into his arms. He held her and cried with her.


	19. Chapter 19

The _Obsidian _and the _Intrepid _were docked at _DS9_. In the station's largest briefing room a debriefing was being conducted. Johnson represented Starfleet Command. McKinley represented the _Intrepid_. Macen and Rockford represented the SID team. Forger represented the _Obsidian_. Kira and Vaughn represented the station while Ro represented the Security Division for the entire sector.

The Dervins, Mariska, and Ghemor were there to represent the aggrieved parties affected by the recent political manoeuvring in Cardassian space. These events included the massacre on Carbell VIII. Ghemor pleaded for an intervention.

Johnson reiterated the Federation's stance on interfering with the internal affairs of others. He promised that the matter would go before the Federation Council. Starfleet would follow official policy as dictated by the Council's whims.

The civilians were dismissed and put on a transport headed to Earth. Next Johnson and McKinley shared their respective experiences on the ground and in orbit. Forger reported on the _Obsidian's _movements throughout Cardassian space and the DMZ. Macen detailed the SID team's objectives and accomplishments of which there were few of the latter. Rockford reported her impression of the Dal she'd captured as a representation of the average Cardassian officer's loyalty to the Unionist cause.

As the guardian of the nearest Federation member world next to the Cardassian border Kira and Vaughn requested information on the implied Cardassian policy regarding Bajor. Ro sought info on the security implications for the sector. Invasion was a very real possibility and everyone knew it.

The meeting broke up and the various officers broke up to seek refreshments or return to regular duty. As Kira and Vaughn returned to Ops, Dax called them over to the Science station. On the sensors were nearly two dozen craft sailing through Bajoran space with a vector aimed at an approach to Cardassia Prime. Dax reported that they had official clearance to navigate through the sector.

"Where are they from?" Kira wondered.

"The Meirkus Conglomeration." Dax answered.

Vaughn stiffened, "That means they're from Bertram Sindis."

"It's classified as a legitimate cargo run." Dax pulled up the cargo manifests, "The six privateers are Solarian Solar Systems' ships."

"Hardly a recommendation." Vaughn scornfully replied.

"As you know, Commander, "Kira spoke, "we may know they're dirty but they check out on a padd."

"Permission to confer with Captain Macen." Vaughn requested.

"As long as you tell him to stay in port until this convoy is in Cardassian space, permission granted." Kira allowed.

"Thanks, Nerys." Vaughn smiled and headed for the lift.

Kira leaned over the Science Officer's shoulder, "Scan those bastards and let's see if we can come up with any contraband."

"I've been trying but most of the holds are shielded." He replied.

"Keep trying." Kira requested, "Sing out if you find anything."

* * *

Macen and Rockford were passing by Ro's Security Office when she called them in. Once inside, Ro scrutinised Rockford, "You are Annika Ryst, aren't you?"

"Umm." Rockford hemmed.

"Her name is Celeste Rockford, Laren." Macen replied, "You were introduced to her."

"I've got an arrest warrant with her ID, face, and biometric data on it. Let's run a scan and see what we come up with."

"It'll come up with the name Celeste Rockford." Macen informed her, "The SID has seen to it."

"Why?" Ro asked.

"I need her." Macen explained, "And so do you. We all do."

"You're being awfully cryptic. Care to explain yourself?" Ro wondered.

"Nope." Macen said, "That would ruin everything."

"Excuse me for butting in to everyone's conversation concerning me," Rockford interjected, "but I am Celeste Rockford. Check my detective agency's record. I've been an upstanding member of Federation society for fifteen years."

"I'm sure you have. That doesn't change the fact that you're a fugitive from justice." Ro countered.

"Laren, we accepted all sorts of unsavoury types when we were in the Maquis." Macen reminded her.

"Hey!" Rockford protested, "Who's unsavoury?"

"Quiet." Macen instructed her, "I'm trying to help."

"By insulting me?" Rockford complained.

"It's really that important to you?" Ro inquired.

"Yes." Macen said with conviction.

"Okay." Ro threw her hands in the air, "You're Celeste Rockford. Congratulations. I never saw Annika Ryst. I'll never see Annika Ryst."

"Thanks Laren." Macen grinned.

The office's door opened and Vaughn suddenly appeared, "Brin! Sindis is moving eighteen transports through the system. They're headed for Cardassia."

Macen's mood soured, "It seems your theory regarding Sindis' involvement with the Unionists is right after all."

"I'm also supposed to tell you that you can't leave port until they're in Cardassian space." Vaughn said with a tinge if disappointment.

"That's okay." Macen shrugged, "Let Sindis have his moment. He thinks he's rubbing our noses in the fact that we can't legally touch him. That's fine. We'll have our day."

"And Maret?" Vaughn wondered, "He's partnered with Sindis."

"Maret will get his comeuppance as well." Macen promised, "He may not lose control of the Union but he will be drug down with Sindis in interstellar circles."

"I wish I had your confidence." Vaughn admitted.

Macen grinned, "It's all a matter of probabilities."

"Is this some sort of 'Get Sindis Club'?" Rockford asked.

"Yup." Macen revealed.

"Count me in." Rockford pledged.

"What do you have to offer?" Vaughn asked.

"I know Sindis better than you ever will." Rockford confessed.

"I bet." Ro chuckled.

"What am I missing?" Vaughn's confusion was plain.

"Never mind, Elias." Macen sought to reassure him, "Celeste is the perfect addition to our ranks."

"Laren?" Vaughn sought her opinion.

"Trust me, Brin's spot on on this one." Ro smiled.

"I'll right." Vaughn was all certainty now, "Welcome to our little band, Ms. Rockford."

"Call me Celeste." Rockford smiled.

Vaughn smiled back with all of his considerable charismatic charm, "With pleasure. I'm Elias."

Vaughn's comm badge chirped and he patted it, "Vaughn."

"Has your little secret society concluded its meeting?" Kira asked with some amusement.

"Yes." Vaughn wondered how Kira knew about their alliance.

"We have personnel fitness reports to review." Kira reminded him.

"Understood." Vaughn replied, "I'll be there in five minutes."

"Tell Macen not to go haring off until he and his wife have joined me for dinner. Ro's invited too. In fact, she can make the _hasperat_."

"Understood, Ma'am." Vaughn happily agreed. She signed off and he relayed the messages. He left for Ops and Macen turned to Rockford, "Celeste, could you excuse us?"

"Certainly." Rockford replied, "Hannah wanted to show me the local 'hotspot'."

"Go get `em." Macen encouraged her.

Rockford left and Macen turned to Ro, "I have something to share with you. We've kept it pretty quiet but the news is spreading anyway. I want you to hear it from me."

Seeing his grave manner, Ro became instantly worried, "What is it?"

"Let's take a seat." Macen suggested.

Ro joined Macen in one of the chairs in front of her desk. Macen explained T'Kir's pregnancy. He described the encounter with the Cardassians that aborted the baby. He finished with Maret's reaction to her plight.

"Expect trouble." Macen warned, "He'll be sending agents and proxies to disrupt the station and the sector. He doesn't care at all about 'inferior' races and of course every race other than a Cardassian is inferior."

"He even judges Cardassians." Macen explained, "If they dissent they are inferior and need to be exterminated. He'll start with interior purges and then spread out to covert warfare. Open warfare will occur when he's built up his loyalist armies sufficiently to mount a major campaign. He'll need resources, resources the Cardassian Union lacks, and he won't care how he obtains them."

"You seem awfully certain of someone you've barely met." Ro pointed out.

"I've read his personnel jacket and I _am _an empath." Macen divulged, "I read him and he's a monster. He's another Sindis."

"Oh joy." Ro groused, "Just what we needed."

"Tell Kira to leave a message of when to join her for dinner." Macen requested, "We may be a little late. Make our excuses for us."

Ro nodded, "You've got it."

"Thanks." With that, he exited the Security Office.

* * *

T'Kir stood in front of the mirror. The front of her shirt was pulled up and she was holding her belly. There were tears but she was fighting to hold it in.

The door opened and Macen stepped inside their quarters. He saw T'Kir and instantly knew how she felt. He felt it too.

"We'll have another chance." Macen assured her.

She whirled on him, "How can you say that? How can you know?"

"You should know that better than anyone." Macen calmly replied, "In one quantum universe that I've seen we have two daughters. Two beautiful, healthy, and very rambunctious daughters."

"Really?" T'Kir latched on to that hope.

"Really." Macen sincerely replied, "Of course when I'm looking that far into the future the probabilities get more twisted. I have no idea what choices brought us to that idyllic future but we _can _get there."

T'Kir threw herself into his arms, "We can't give up!"

"Exactly." He agreed, "If we give up we'll never have another chance at a family."

"Kiss me." T'Kir requested.

He passionately did so. T'Kir sighed, "That's better."

"Ready for the outer world?" Macen asked.

"Yeah." T'Kir dubiously answered, "Why?"

"Captain Kira has requested our presence at a special dinner. Laren will be there too." Macen revealed.

T'Kir mulled it over, "Okay. Anything's better than sitting around feelin' sorry for m'self."

"That's the spirit." Macen said, "The best way to keep going on is by going on one decision at a time."

"Like you're doing?" T'Kir asked.

"Not really." Macen heaved a heavy sigh, "I'm just trying. Just like you."

"Let's try together." T'Kir suggested, "A united front and all that. No one'll be able t'stop us."

"That's the sprit." He gave her a slow, tender kiss.

"I like those." T'Kir admitted.

"So do I." Macen confessed, "There's more to come."

"Yay!" T'Kir said with a lift in her spirits, "The day's gotten better already."


End file.
